¡PERO QUE ES ESTE ENREDO! y todo gracias y por culpa del alcohol?
by korrasami17
Summary: Korra y Asami pasaran una serie de situaciones complicadas y raras por culpa del alcohol el cual estuvo a punto de separarlas, aunque lejos de eso, las unió con un pequeño regalito que vino en... el camino?... sokka entenderá que es el amor? y zuko lo encontrara donde menos lo piensa?
1. Chapter 1

¿Han notado como algunas veces nos van tan mal que llegamos a pensar que ya no nos puede ir peor, y la forma en que las cosas se complican todavía más hasta llegar al punto de querer aventarse a los rieles del tren o imitar a Bolin y aventarse a un barranco? Pues korra se sentía así a veces, sobre todo por cierto amigo que últimamente había dedicado todo su tiempo a hacerle la vida de cuadrito y también estaba su novia con la cual había discutido ayer… pero bien dicen por ahí que lo mejor de una pelea entre una pareja…es la reconciliación

-Korra…korra— la sacudió con más fuerza logrando que entreabriera los ojos- despierta ya dormilona…

\- Asami… buenos días…

Respondió ahogando un bostezo y virándose sobre su costado para poder mirarla mejor y aunque pasaron toda la noche abrazadas ella por su parte podría quedarse así con ella para siempre y…¿mmm? Se preguntan qué hacen korra y asami despertando juntas en la misma habitación… pues ustedes que creen

-… Y… ¿Qué ahí para desayunar? "pregunta korra"

\- no tengo ni la más mínima idea-respondió ella sonriendo

\- uhm, que mal…entonces tendré que salir a ver que encuentro…- hizo el intento de levantarse pero un repentino ardor en la barbilla le hizo llevarse la mano a ese lugar- ¡Auch!

\- ¿todavía te duele mucho?... te juro que cuando vea a sokka voy a romperle toda su mandarina en gajos y si vuelve a ponerte un dedo encima le voy con el chisme a zuko (aquí zuko y korra son hermanastros) para que lo incinere vivo…

\- que tierna eres por defenderme, pero no es necesario, estoy segura que el problema que tuvimos ya está solucionado pero lo que si lamento es que hayamos tenido que llegar hasta los golpes… pero ya olvidemos eso y mejor aprovechemos que tu papa no está para pasar un rato más juntas… y por cierto… ¿ya te he dicho que te ves hermosa?

\- mmm como veinte mil veces…pero gracias de todos modos…tú también te vez muy atractiva con esos cacheteros doha de Bob esponja

\- estoy hablando enserio asami—se quejó sonrojada

\- yo también—le da un beso. De pronto escucharon que alguien entraba a la casa

\- ¡Asami! ¿Dónde te metiste?—grito cierta persona desde el primer piso

\- ¡papa!

\- Asami no dijiste que volvería hasta el viernes? ¡Ay Dios! ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

Korra sale de la cama de un salto, la única salida era la puerta principal y obviamente no podía salir por ahí sin que hiroshi se percatara de su presencia pero por otro lado si las descubría juntas entonces ya podían ir escogiendo que flores querían para su funeral

-¡viene para acá!—le dijo Korra—escóndete debajo de la cama

\- pero esta es mi habitación y mi padre se va a preguntar que estás haciendo aquí- hiroshi seguía llamando a asami y su voz cada vez se oía mas cerca , a estas alturas debía estar subiendo las escaleras

\- ¿ahora qué hago? No me puedo ir vestida así – le dice korra

\- desvestida dirás… pero ni modo no te queda de otra, salte por la ventana- bueno esa era la única solución posible, la pobre chica recoge su ropa y trata de borrar toda evidencia. De pronto la puerta se abre de golpe

\- ¿Dónde estás?

\- ¡AH!—korra estaba a punto de salir por la ventana, tenía los ojos cerrados esperando que asami le diera un beso de despedida pero en lugar de eso ella le dio un empujón tirándola pisos abajo justo a tiempo para que su padre no se percatara de su presencia

\- ¿Qué fue ese grito?—pregunta hiroshi extrañado

\- ¿grito? ¿Cuál grito?—dijo asami alegando demencia, enseguida podemos escuchar más gritos y un montón de ruidos y golpes allá afuera porque la chica azotaba todas y cada una de las ramas de un árbol

\- ¿y esos ruidos?... un momento…que haces aun sin vestirte señorita

\- este…pues… es que estaba…a punto de irme a bañar papa, si eso,

\- ¿y estabas sola?—pregunto con desconfianza

\- claro que si papa, quien podría estar aquí a esta hora—después de lanzarle una mirada categórica a su hija, hiroshi salió de la habitación sin haberle creído una sola palabra. Asami enseguida corre a la ventana y voltea hacia abajo para ver si su novia todavía estaba viva- ¡korra! ¿Estás bien?

\- claro, mejor…imposible—dice la pobre levantando el pulgar pero en realidad estaba muy magullada-… pero pudiste haberme avisado que me ibas a aventar desde el segundo piso ¿No?

\- bueno, mi padre ya se fue, ven rápido

Luego de eso y después de recuperarse del golpe, korra se quedó unos momentos haya afuera dando tiempo suficiente para que el padre de asami saliera de la casa, después intento entrar sin dejar huella…pero era demasiado tarde..

-sabía que había que escuchado un ruido—dijo hiroshi que se había quedado rondando el lugar

\- ¡señor! Este… ho..hola ¿Cómo está?—respondió nerviosamente

\- korra ¿Qué estabas haciendo?—pregunto mirándola sospechosamente e ignorando su pregunta anterior

\- ¿yo?... pues…pues… Salí a correr como todas las mañanas…

\- en cacheteros y una blusa?

\- este…si, es que hace mucha calor…

\- korra, estamos como a 5 grados bajo cero

\- ¿de veras?, no me digas…no lo había notado y… ¿Qué se te ofrece?

\- vine a ver a mi hija, pero ya vi que está muy bien, por cierto tu hermano está en la cocina, ve a donde el primero, yo debo irme tengo una reunión "se le acerca a korra"- te quiero fuera de aquí esta noche -"lo dice con una voz amenazadora"

\- s..si señor -ve al padre de asami irse y va en busca de zuko al verlo lo saluda—oye zuko que sucede hermano?

\- korra…que haces vestida asi?—le pregunta extrañado

\- ohh bueno pues… es una larga historia pero bueno hiroshi dijo que me buscabas que necesitas

\- cierto, vine a preguntarte si sabes que le pasa al loco de sokka

-porque lo dices?

\- es que hace rato

-FLASH BACK-

zuko estaba entrenando cerca de un parque y le deba con todo a un pobre árbol que ya estaba a punto de caer, entonces el loco…digo…sokka, lo vio y pensó que ya se había enterado de que el día anterior se había peleado con korra, porque la había visto muy acaramelada (según el) con su novia misuki, y creyendo que ya sabía todo, pensó que zuko estaba entrenando para matarlo por haber golpeado a su hermanita. Luego se le acerco

-¡NO!—dijo sokka de rodilla—por favor ten compasión de mi…-zuko lo voltea a ver como bicho raro

\- te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer

\- que rayos te pasa?

\- no era mi intensión, todo fue un mal entendido…-continuo diciendo sin percatarse que zuko lo miraba con cara de ¿ya se te fueron las cabras al monte?

\- ey ¿ya te volviste loco o qué?

\- Ten piedad de mí, por favor te lo suplico, yo…¿eh?...un momento…¿todavía no lo sabes?

\- ¿Qué cosa tengo que saber?

\- je,je no…nada… bueno ya me voy…adiós—sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y zuko se queda con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sin haber entendido lo que sucedía

-FIN FLASH BACK-

Zuko había terminado de narrar lo sucedido, korra respiro aliviada ya que por lo menos su hermano no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando y eso significaba que ellos podrían seguir vivos mínimo unas cuantas semanas mas

-así que quiero saber si tú sabes que se trae?

\- ¿yo? No…¿Por qué habría de saberlo? Tal vez ya se le boto la canica por tantos golpes que le das

\- eso pensé…bueno nos vemos al rato—korra ya estaba más tranquila y se disponía a regresar con asami pues creyó haberse salvado pero de repente zuko regreso—oye korra, por cierto….QUE RAYOS HACES VESTIDA ASI Y EN CASA DE ESA MUJER?

\- ¿mujer? ¿Cuál mujer?

-¿Cómo que cual? Pues a esta casa en la que estas parada en estos momentos y la mujer que esta haya arriba ¿o acaso hay otra?

\- si…digo no, lo que quiero decir es que ella vive aquí , en estos momentos debe estar bañándose y yo la vine a visitar, además puedo andar como a mí me plazca, no tiene nada de malo…además estaba…estaba…trotando, si eso

\- Y tu como sabes eso? Y si puedes trotar pero no en esas fachas

\- pues sí, pero que otra cosa quieres que me ponga y que más podría estar haciendo aquí?

\- mejor no te digo que otras cosas podrías estar haciendo aquí…pero bueno voy a hacer como que te creo, pero más te vale que no te encuentre aquí cada vez que vengo a verte porque sino no respondo, está bien que sean novias y todo eso pero ya te dije miles de veces que no es correcto que estén viviendo juntas y por eso mismo es que no voy a dejar de estar cuidándolas ¿entendiste? Bueno ya me voy y mucho cuidado con lo que hacen..

\- si hermano, que te vaya bien

Pues si, a pesar de que a zuko todavía no le terminaba de cuadrar la idea de que korra ya no era más una niña si no ya toda una señorita y estaba comenzando a hacer su vida, tenía que resignarse que tarde o temprano tenía que darle su libertad, aunque aún seguía pensando que asami era una pervertidora de menores, asalta cunas y demás sinónimos, derivados y compuestos que el pudiera encontrar. Sin embargo korra y asami se las arreglaban siempre para estar juntas …Pero. No todo era miel sobre hojuelas.


	2. Chapter 2

-Hola korra ¿Por qué traes esa cara?...!Ay no¡ no me digas.. asami y tú se pelearon de nuevo ¿cierto?

Pregunto Bolin que recién llegaba corriendo puesto que se le había hecho tarde para llegar a clase. El y korra estaban estudiando sus especialidades de medicina y las ramas que escogieron eran muy similares, mientras que korra había escogido la carrera de pediatría, bolin había optado por la obstetricia. Me pregunto a qué loco se le habrá ocurrido aceptar a bolin en la facultad de medicina. La cuestión es que el bien sabía que los problemas entre korra y asami cada vez eran más y más frecuentes y sinceramente no entendía porque, además todos los consideraban la pareja perfecta y sin embargo ya no era raro verlas pelear..

-pues…me temo que si…-contesto korra tristemente-…te juro que no la entiendo, yo nunca le doy motivos pero siempre se pone celosa por todo, no puedo mirar ni mucho menos hablar con una chica porque enseguida quiere venir y masacrarme…ya le dije un millón de veces que a la única que quiero es a ella pero al parecer no me quiere cree..—en eso pasa junto a ellos una linda chica de cabello marrón y ojos azules que era la actual novia de sokka y por la cual se habían peleado korra y sokka el otro día, ella llego como siempre a saludarla

\- Hola korrita ¿Cómo estás?..—la abraza efusivamente y le da un beso en la mejilla

\- suki, ya te pedí de favor que no hagas eso y menos aquí en la escuela—korra se aparta de ella enseguida y la miro como si fuera un verdugo a punto de ejecutarla-..a menos que quieras verme bien muerta lo mejor será que me saludes de bien lejitos, de preferencia a 10 kilómetros de distancia o más si es posible

\- ay korra, no me digas que asami sigue con sus tontos celos, ella ya debería saber que tú la amas y a pesar de que a veces es un tanto agresiva yo sé que muy en el fondo ella es buena y tierna

\- pues ha de ser muy en el fondo—comento bolin a lo que korra respondió mandándole una mirada asesina para advertirle que mejor se comprara una alcancía y se ahorrara sus comentarios

\- ok korra me estás diciendo que no puedo llegar de improviso y abrazarte así?—pregunto con toda la intención del mundo mientras se colgaba literalmente de su cuello..— ¿y que tampoco puedo saludarte con un beso tierno en la mejilla? Algo así como esto..

\- ¡suki!—ella lo estaba haciendo apropósito y en broma pues le encantaba hacer que korra se pusiera colorada, pero no contaba con que alguien iba a aparecer de repente por ahi

-¡KORRA¡ ¿PUEDES DECIRME QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CON ESTA TIPA—korra se giró lentamente con suki todavía aferrada a ella y mirando a asami con una sonrisa culpable

\- este..ho..hola amor…¿Cómo estás?—saludo con un movimiento de mano

\- Bien cielito pero…!NO RESPONDISTE MI PREGUNTA¡

\- Creo que mejor nos vamos y las dejamos solas ¿verdad suki?—dijo bolin en un intento desesperado de evitar una catástrofe y tratando de despegar a suki de korra pues se le había pegado peor que una sanguijuela

\- No, yo no me voy de aquí sin antes haber hablado con esta señorita, y quiero que me digas de una bendita vez porque no puedes entender que el que seas la novia de korra no te da el derecho a prohibirle tener amigas, eso no tiene nada de malo—"dijo haciéndole frente a asami que a estas alturas ya tenía una venita saltada en la frente y apretaba sus dientes con tanta fuerza que casi se le rompen mientras pensaba en la forma más dolorosa y lenta de acribillar a esa niña fresa que siempre andaba pegada a su novia

\- ¡óyeme! Tú no eres nadie para decirme como debo ser con MI korra…no me molesta que tenga amigas, pero lo que si me enferma es que tenga que lidiar con tipas resbalosas y ofrecidas como TU comprenderás…

\- bueno eso dices tú…pero korra es la que decide con quien quiere estar y con quien no…tal vez lo que a ella le hace falta sea una chica cariñosa que le de la libertad que se merece, deposite toda confianza en ella y que no le haga la vida imposible con escenitas de celos cada 5 minutos…-"!Uy! eso si había sido una indirecta bien directa para asami, a lo que korra empezó a temer por la vida de todos los presentes pues suki tenía la gran habilidad de hacer enfadar a asami con demasiada facilidad

\- este… chicas ¿Por qué mejor no nos calmamos? No es para tanto, de hecho ya se nos hizo tarde…ven asami..—trato de apartarla del lugar una vez q se quitó a suki de encima, pero ella oponía resistencia, no quería irse de ahí sin antes haberle tumbado minimo 3 dientes a la tipa esta que ya se había ganado una buena paliza

\- si asami, ve con ella y no te le despegues, no vaya a ser que te la roben en el camino—"siguió diciendo suki sin importarle que asami ya está sacando su guante eléctrico y aun aura maligna la rodeaba. Para desgracia de todos pero sobre todo para korra, en ese instante llego sokka como siempre a complicar más las cosas

\- ¡KORRA! ¿NO TE HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO VERTE CERCA DE MI NOVIA?

\- Oye sokka—intervino bolin—ya ni la muelas, solo faltabas tu para terminar de arruinarle la mañana a la pobre de korra, ¿no te parece que ya tiene suficientes problemas con que asami quiera asesinarla porque la acaba de encontrar abrazada con suki?

\- ¿ESTABAS ABRAZANDO A MI NOVIA?

\- Bolin…de pura casualidad ¿no has oído esa frase que dice: "calladito te vez más bonito"?—le dice korra con ganas de matarlo es a el

\- suki ¿Qué tienes que decir a todo esto?—"le pregunta sokka mas que enojado"

Bueno asi era casi siempre y todos los días, a lo que korra ya estaba cansada de los tontos celos de su amigo y de que asami no confiara en ella, pues tenía la tonta idea de que le era infiel con suki, ya que de uno día para otro suki se volvió muy cariñosa con ella y quería quitársela a asami, aunque a veces llegaba a pensar que si era así

-oye sokka, quizás deberías enseñarle a tu noviecita a no andar de ofrecida con MI korra..

\- ¡QUE! Más bien tu eres la que debería amarrarle las manos a tu novia para que no se quiera pasar de lista con suki—"genial ese era el segundo raund donde asami y sokka trataban de asesinarse mutuamente… pero debido a que korra ya tenía experiencia en este tipo de situaciones, sabía perfectamente cómo evitar una catástrofe mundial..

\- Asami…-dijo colocándose entre ella y sokka que ya empezaba a echar rayitos por los ojos-…oye amor ¿vas a quedarte aquí toda la mañana discutiendo con el…o prefieres venir conmigo aprovechando que tenemos el resto de la hora libre? Es que ¿sabes? Se me ocurre un par de cosas que podríamos hacer tu y yo esta tarde..—le susurro suavecito y muy cerquita para después darle un beso en los labios, a lo que asami quedo sin defensas ante tal proposición

\- Bueno…ya que lo pones así…vámonos…-se la llevo casi a rastras del lugar y dejando un leve polvo a su retiro. Bien un día menos de discusiones y celos sin sentido, pero algo le decía a korra que al otro día sería peor.

Era tan mala la situación que korra estaba considerando seriamente comprarse otro departamento para tener a donde ir ya que en el templo del aire de tenzin los niños la molían con los juegos y en esos días en los que asami se le metía un montón de ideas locas, y que terminaba siempre echándola de la casa (korra tenían su propio departamento y asami iba a veces donde ella o viceversa), a veces se iba a dormir con bolin y mako, pero su casa era un caos total, además de que mako siempre andaba de gruñón y bolin roncaba como si fuera un tractor descompuesto, ¿Cómo puede mako dormir con el? Bueno ahora entiende porque a casi siempre se queda en la jefatura de policía.

Uno de esos días asami se fue de shopping con sus amigas y korra se había quedado sola en la casa, era sábado y como "niña buena" (eso no se las cree ni tenzin) ya medio había terminado sus trabajos y el mundo estaba tranquilo, por lo que no tenía nada que hacer se sintió terriblemente aburrida…más su aburrimiento pronto se convertiría en otra cosa ya que oyó que tocaron el timbre y levantándose rápidamente bajo a ver quién era…pero lo que vio la dejo quieta pues habría esperado encontrarse cualquier cosa menos eso que estaba ahí..

-¿wing? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—pregunto desconcertada

\- Hola korra, puedo entrar ¿si verdad?—sin esperar a que le respondiera la hizo a un lado y paso hasta la cocina con unas maletas en la mano..—oye que lindo esta esté depa se ve muy cómodo…bueno voy a ir al grano…tengo que pedirte un favor…

\- ¿Por qué presiento que esto no me va a gustar nada?—bueno de algo le servía a korra tener a raava y no estaba nada equivocada, pues lo que le fue a pedir wing era como para pegarse un tiro en la cabeza..—a ver…déjame ver si entendí…¿estás diciendo que te quieres quedar a vivir aquí en mi departamento unos días?

\- Asi es…

\- ¿me pides además que no se lo diga a nadie y que si de casualidad me preguntan que si te he visto alegue demencia y diga que no?

\- en efecto..

\- ¿y que por si fuera poco, si algún dia tienes visitas a media noche yo tengo que desaparecer y salir de mi propia casa a dormir bajo un puente o en el avatar park, hasta que a ti se te pegue la gana y me permitas regresar a mi departamento?

\- Exacto!..

\- solo una preguntita más wing…¿ACASO ESTAS DEMENTE?, Si mi hermano se llega a enterar me va a dejar como chancla revolcada, capas que me cocine viva…

\- vamos korra, no es para tanto…zuko no es problema porque convenientemente se fue de viaje esta mañana, por cierto te dejo una nota que yo amablemente leí por ti…y ya sin ese obstáculo no tendrás problemas en recibirme en tu casa…yo sé que eres una chica buena y muy bondadosa y te apiadaras de esta pobre alma desamparada… ya vez que me corrieron de mi casa porque el sacrosanto de mi hermano se molestó conmigo y todo por un pleito que hubo en una de mis acostumbradas pachangas…pero no te preocupes que solo serán dos días mientras termino de firmar los papeles del departamento que acabo de comprar que esta convenientemente cerca de aquí…

\- ¿y si me niego que?

\- pues yo…¿Cómo decirlo?...no se… tal vez te paralizaría primero para luego golpearte violenta y sanguinariamente hasta que mis puños se hincharan, tal vez te colgaría boca bajo de un árbol y te usaría como piñata, o simplemente cuando menos te lo esperes podrías tener un accidente volcánico muy aparatoso que te mandaría una buena temporada al hospital de tu preferencia y ya de plano a la morgue y nazca un nuevo avatar…si, tal vez eso pasaría…-lo dice con una sonrisa súper inocente

-¡Glup! Este…por eso digo que…¿prefieres la habitación de arriba o la de abajo?

\- Bien, ya nos estamos entendiendo

Tremendo problemón, como si no tuviera suficiente con lo de suki que siempre andaba acosándola, sokka que como resultado de eso quería matarla y asami que…un momento…¿Qué iba a pasar con asami?

-Espera, es que hay algo que no te he dicho… este es mi departamento pero no vivo sola aquí a veces viene…

\- Hola korra ¿me extrañaste mucho?—dijo asami que recién entraba por la puerta principal. Wing la volteo a ver y se quedó con la boca abierta, una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro al entender porque había una linda chica en el departamento de korra

\- ¡wow! Que guardadito te lo tenías he korra

\- korra ¿y este quién es?—pregunto asami confundida

\- bueno…pues..

\- korra ¿no me vas a presentar a la señorita?—pregunto wing llegando hasta donde estaba asami y acercándose tanto que la acorralo contra la puerta y apoyando su mano contra la pared para que no se le vaya a escapar, asami solo lo miraba con cara de ¿wath?..—es muy bella…¿acaso es tu amiguita?

\- No, es MI noviecita y ni se te ocurra acercártele—dijo seriamente poniéndose entre los dos y empujando ligeramente a wing

\- Ah, mira nada más…-dijo retrocediendo un poco pero sin dejar de mirar a asami de pies a cabeza..—felicidades korra, tienes muy buen gusto…tu novia está hecha todo un bomboncito…creo que no la vamos a pasar muy bien los tres juntos…

\- ¿LOS TRES?—fue el grito que se escuchó de asami

Ahora sí que korra estaba en shock total, de todas las personas que había tenía que toparse precisamente con wing que no solo le había pedido amablemente asilo a su casa, sino que además de todo estaba coqueteando descaradamente con su novia… no sabía porque pero tenía el ligero presentimiento de que su vida se iba a convertir en un caos total.

 **Hola chic s, este es mi segundo fic, espero les guste y gracias a todos ellos que me siguen en mis historias, cualquier reclamo y comentario lo aceptare con mucho gusto, espero les guste el cap y nos vemos en otro momento :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Viernes por la mañana, un día como cualquier otro…claro que no…este día olía a desastre, sobre todo porque cierto maestro metal andaba haciendo de las suyas. Solo tenía dos días viviendo en aquel apartamento y no era por nada pero como que a la dueña la estaba cansando, ya no sabía qué hacer, wing la estaba volviendo loca. Justo ahora korra regresaba de la escuela y al entrar al departamento pudo ver una escena por demás familiar…y es que asami estaba ahorcando a wing y no quería imaginarse por qué...

-Y la próxima vez que te vuelvas a meter a mi cuarto te voy a dejar como chancla revolcada y te electrocutare hasta calcinarte ¿TE QUEDO CLARO? MISERABLE—el pobre ya se estaba poniendo morado-…ah, hola amor ¿Cómo te fue?...—pregunto despreocupadamente mientras el maestro trataba en vano de respirar aunque sea un poco

\- pues más o menos…los maestros son muy exigentes, pero creo que así como voy lograre ser la mejor de la clase…-contesto tranquilamente ignorando las señales de auxilio que wing le hacía desde el suelo, es verdad que korra era compasiva con todos, pero wing se tenía bien merecido ese castigo, no quería ni imaginarse que tanto le habrá hecho a asami para que reaccionara asi-…bueno voy a darme una ducha y luego te llevare al cine como te lo había prometido…-asami se ilusiona al oír esas palabras y en un acto de reflejo avienta por ahí el cuerpo maltrecho de aquel gemelo desafortunado y va enseguida a abrazar a korra

\- pensé que lo habías olvidado

\- no, una promesa es una promesa. Bueno ahora vuelvo, no tardo nada..—después de darle un beso, camina rumbo a las escaleras pasando como si nada encima de wing y evitando pisarlo…

-korrita, no me dejes solito con ella o me va a matar..!Auch¡

Y bien, eso se estaba volviendo ya costumbre. Ya en la tarde korra y asami fueron a dar un merecido paseo juntas, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacían. Primero fueron al cine y luego a comer. Si no tomamos en cuenta los repentinos ataques de celos que le daban a asami a cada rato, podría decirse que todo estaba bien entre ellas y ahora eran más felices que nunca.

Wing aprovechando que se había quedado solo, invito a su amigo del alma a tomar unas cuantas cervezas bien frías por lo que llamo a meelo y estuvieron viendo la tv toda la tarde y flojeando descaradamente…

-¡No! ¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel?—lloraba meelo sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo

\- Pancha Humberta cree que ramiro Josué la engaña pero todo fue una trampa de María Josefina..-ambos estaban echadotes en el sillón viendo la novela de las nueve después de haber vaciado el refrigerador y ordenar pizzas para acompañar las botanas…

\- estas novelas son muy crueles, todos sufren y lloran. ¿Por qué los enamorados de ahora no pueden como korra y asami? Ellas son un ejemplo a seguir, son unas chiquillas encantadoras

\- si tienes razón—apoyo meelo—hacen bonita pareja pero lo que más me enternece en ellas es lo mucho que se aman—no acababa de decir eso cuando justo en ese momento asami entro a la casa como fiera iracunda azotando la puerta y pegándoles un susto de muerte..

\- Te odio! Ni creas que vas a pasar la noche aquí, hoy te vas a dormir con naga..—gritaba asami

\- cof, cof…que manera de entrar es esa, casi haces que me atragante con mis palomitas..—se quejó meelo pero al ver la cara de asesina psicópata que tenía asami, decidió mejor quedarse calladito. Segundos después llego korra también azotando la puerta y…¿Cómo decirlo?...¿ya se imaginaron a sami iracunda?...pues korra estaba 10 veces peor

\- espera asami, todavía no hemos terminado de hablar—se para frente a ella para evitar que suba a la habitación

Los maestros se le quedaron viendo como bicho raro y con la boca abierta, ah pero no era para menos, pues nuestra queridísima avatar estaba llena de marcas de besos, algo despeinada y si mal no recordaban la camisa que ahora traía puesta tenía dos mangas y no solo una como ahora

-creí que te había quedado bien claro que no me interesa lo que tengas que decirme…todo esto fue tu culpa…

-uyuyuuy ¿problemas en la pareja perfecta? Esto se pone interesante—dijo wing olvidándose de la novela y centrando toda su atención en las dos chicas

\- no es posible que no pueda pasar una tarde tranquila con mi novia, sin que alguna chiquilla desquiciada venga a pedirte un autógrafo, una foto, que la acompañes a su apartamento o ya de plano quiera propasarse contigo..

\- otra vez con lo mismo, tu viste como pasaron las cosas, no digas que es mi culpa…además no pasó nada grave así que ya olvídalo

\- a claro que fácil, voy a fingir demencia e ignorar que todas las niñas de tu escuela te anden acosando día y noche y te andan coqueteando en mi cara…

-yo por eso no tengo novia, son muy conflictivas—dijo meelo

\- eso o es que nadie te pela, meelito—discutían los maestros en voz baja mientras presenciaban la pelea

\- nada de eso, es que soy demasiado bello y sexy para pertenecer a una sola mujer..—le declara meelo y vuelven a ponerle cuidado a las chicas

\- ah, y tus amiguitas de tu famosísimo club de fans, parece que te quieren mucho y claro que tú no te quejas en lo más mínimo…y por cierto…-le dijo tirándole un pañuelo..—Límpiate la cara, el color rojo carmesí no te queda—ella no s había dado cuenta que las chicas le habían dejado marcas de besos por toda la cara y enseguida se limpio

\- asami, por favor, no podía hacer nada. Eran ellas la que no me dejaban en paz

\- claro y me vas a decir lo mismo de suki

Korra rodo los ojos hacia el techo y aspiro con fuerza en señal de fastidio, ahí iba la misma discusión de todos los días, trato en vano de tranquilizarse, sabía perfectamente que es lo que ella iba a decirle pero también sabía que iba a contestarle

-ya te dije un millón de veces que suki es solo mi amiga ¡MI AMIGA! No tienes nada que reclamarme, yo soy la que debería estar molesta ¿crees que no me di cuenta de que el otro dia en la cafetería estabas muy a gusto con sokka?

\- no me cambies el tema, estábamos hablando de suki y con respecto a sokka vino a darme las gracias por ayudarle a pasar su examen con las asesorías de griego que le di, solo fue un simple abrazo…no tienes por qué ponerte celosa por una tontería de esas…

\- ¡ah! Vaya, ahora resulta que yo no puedo ponerme celosa pero tu si ¿no?—le reprocho korra

-pero yo si tengo motivos reales para estar celosa, sobre todo porque lo que tu hiciste es muchísimo peor que un abrazo inocente

\- no sigas hablando de lo que paso esta tarde…y volviendo a suki…ella es muy especial para mí, es mi mejor amiga y estoy de acuerdo contigo en que a veces es muy efusiva, pero yo la acepto como es y no puedo evitar si quiere saludarme en la forma que lo hace

\- claro, y lo que acabo de ver también, me vas a decir que no pudiste evitarlo, nunca pensé que pudieras hacer una cosa como esa..

\- ¿pero yo que hice? No es mi culpa que esas chicas estuvieran en el mismo lugar que nosotras y tu perfectamente sabes que yo intente calmarlas pero eran muchas y no me dieron tiempo de nada…

-te apuesto 10 grandes que en cinco minutos estas dos van a contentarse como siempre lo haces—dice wing

\- que sean 20—respondió meelo con la boca llena de palomitas y estando muy al pendiente al conflicto

\- aja, bonita excusa, lo que pasa es que eres una facilote que se deja abrazar por todas las que se le ponen en frente, ellas te andan acosando y tu como siempre te dejas querer ¿no?

\- sabes que ya estoy harta de esto, si no puedes confiar en mi entonces lo mejor será que terminemos aquí y ahora…¿acaso eso es lo que quieres?..—pregunto de manera retadora

Asami se sorprendió por lo que ella había dicho. Ella se sintió presionada al ver a korra tan enfadada esperando su respuesta y por los maestros que la veían expectantes, de hecho meelo quedo con la boca abierta olvidándose de los nachos con queso que estaba a punto de comer, pero en ese momento asami estaba tan molesta que no pensó claramente las cosas

-es la mejor idea que he escuchado en toda mi vida…lo nuestro se acabó..—respondió un poco dudosa

Korra se enfureció todavía más, las miradas de wing y meelo se centraron en ella, lo más lógico era pensar que ella cambiaria de actitud y trataría de arreglar las cosas con asami, pero su reacción fue un poco diferente a lo que imaginaron

-ESTA BIEN ¡ME PARECE PERFECTO!

\- SI PERFECTO!—respondió asami encarándola

-este… solo están jugando, ya verás que se les pasa...—comento wing empezando a temer por ellas

\- me voy a casa de mi madre

\- no puedes hacer eso..—le replico korra

\- ¿y porque no?

\- porque tu madre está muerta, no lo recuerdas solo vives con tu padre

\- ups, cierto…

\- no te preocupes, la que se va soy yo, me largo a mi casa..—sale enfurecida ante la mirada atónita de los otros, pero después de 3 segundos regresa..—Oye esta es mi casa

\- ¿y que vamos a hacer? No pienso pasar ni un minuto más contigo

\- quédate si quieres, yo me voy de aquí—toma su chaqueta y se disponía a salir, pero asami no pudo evitar preocuparse por ella

\- a dónde vas?—le pregunta

\- ya encontrare un puente o algo así para pasar la noche ¿Por qué preguntas? Como si te importara mucho

\- claro que no me importa—respondió volviendo a su actitud defensiva..—por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero yo no pienso quedarme tampoco, no quiero tener nada que me recuerde a ti, solo recojo mis cosas y me voy, después de eso ya no sabrás nada de mí..—sube y se encierra en el cuarto

\- espero que asi sea

Sale dando un portazo, tan fuerte que los cuadros que estaban colgados en la pared fueron a dar en el suelo rompiéndose en pedazos. Wing y meelo lentamente voltearon a versen, acababan de presenciar una escena jamás imaginada… nunca en su vida las habían visto pelear asi y eso que lo hacían frecuentemente pues asami se molestaba por cualquier cosita

-no lo puedo creer…

\- estas chicas se acaban de agarrar de chongo y yo no tuve una cámara para firmarlas…!rayos!—decía meelo

\- el programa "novias neuróticas" hubiera dado mucho por ese video—le apoyo wing

Al poco rato asami bajo con unas cuantas maletas en la mano y traía una cara que hasta el mismísimo amon mojaría los pantalones de tan solo verla. En un principio pensaron que solo eran palabras pero no, realmente estaba dispuesta a irse para siempre. Al ver que esto iba muy enserio, meelo y wing trataron de intervenir por lo que el primero se acercó a una distancia prudente y trato de hacerla razonar

-Oye asami

\- ¿Qué RAYOS QUIERES?—respondió de mal gana y echando casi fuego por la boca (se imaginan si pudiera)

\- ¿no crees que estas exagerando un poquito? Ya se que estas molesta con korra pero ¿creo que con todo lo que le dijiste fue suficiente castigo para ella?—asami solo lo miraba con cara de: "voy a patearte en un lugar donde te dolerá mucho si no te quitas de enfrente" por lo que el maestro aire retrocedió sabiamente para continuar con vida-…además.. no tienes a donde ir mucho que digamos, solo a donde tu papa, pero hasta donde se te fuiste de ahí ya que él te prohibía ver a korra y…

\- si quieres puedes ir a mi departamento, con gusto lo comparto contigo..—dijo un lujurioso wing a lo que asami le contesto con un maletazo en la cabeza

\- PRIMERO MUERTA ANTES DE PONER UN PIE EN TU DEPARTAMENTO..—después se fue azotando nuevamente la puerta que a estas alturas ya estaba a punto de caerse. Luego meelo se acercó a su amigo para ver si todavía estaba consiente..

\- tenías que decirle eso verdad?

\- bueno pudo haber funcionado—le contesto wing desde el suelo

 **OOH NO, que creen que pasara, asami y korra no volverán a estar nunca juntas?, que harán wing y meelo ahora que tienen la casa totalmente sola? Espero les guste este cap y nos vemos en el siguiente** :D


	4. Chapter 4

Así pasaron las horas y al fin cayo la noche, korra anduvo dando vueltas por la cuidad, se sentía fatal, nunca se imaginó decirle todas esas cosas a asami. En cuanto cruzo por la puerta tuvo ganas de volver por ella para pedirle perdón por su actitud, pero siempre era lo mismo y si las cosas no iban bien lo mejor era terminar de una vez para no seguir ilusionándose falsamente con ella. Ya iban a dar las doce por lo que decidió regresar a la casa, a esta hora seguro que ella ya había terminado de empacar. Solo tenía en mente descansar un poco y pensar bien en lo que haría de ahora en adelante, creyó que este día horrible ya había terminado….pero lo que vio a continuación la dejo con la boca abierta…

-¡YUJU! QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA—grito un acelerado wing parándose encima de una mesa

Korra tenía cara de espanto y estaba con la quijada hasta el suelo, luego de reponerse del shock, entro sigilosamente a su casa que ahora más bien tenia aspecto de antro de mala muerte, había como 300 personas que obviamente no sabía quién rayos eran, el lugar estaba lleno de globos, serpentinas y papelitos de colores, mas haya pudo ver una pareja que estaba haciendo de todo la música estaba a todo volumen y la canción de "muévelo, muévelo" no era precisamente lo que tenía ganas de oír en ese momento. Se abrió paso entre toda la gente que usaba su sala como pista de baile y logro llegar hasta donde wing que estaba de lo más feliz bailando como si tuviera una trucha viva entre los calzoncillos

-¡WING!—Grita enfurecida dándole un susto de muerte al maestro que ya merito y se cae de la mesa

\- este…Hola korra ¿Cómo estás?—respondió con cara de no romper un plato

\- ¡ME PUEDES DECIR QUE CARA…COLES CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!

-ah, pues una pequeña fiestecita que organizamos para levantarte el animo

\- ¡PEQUEÑA!? Ahí como unas 300 personas aquí

\- no seas exagerada mujer…solo son 298…las otras dos no pudieron venir porq…

\- NO ME IMPORTA PORQUE…QUIERO QUE LOS SAQUES A TODOS AHORA MISMO…

\- korra tranquila—dijo bajándose de la mesa y llevándola hasta la sala o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de ella y la sentó en el sillón—tienes que relajarte, yo solo quiero ayudarte y sé que lo que paso con asami te tiene muy mal, por eso quise hacer esto para que te distraigas un rato y te sientas mejor…

\- ¿y destruyendo mi casa y llenándola de extraños vas a lograr que me sienta mejor?...sabes que, mejor no me ayudes…

\- cálmate y trata de pasarla bien, que estando triste todo el día no lograras nada

Korra lo pensó un poco y como no tenía ganas de seguir atormentándose pensando todo el día en la pelea con asami, decidió mejor llevársela leve y distraerse un rato, además de que estaba muy cansada como para sacar a todos a patadas

-está bien, pero solo un rato, hoy ha sido el peor día de mi vida ¿Qué más me podría pasar?—mala pregunta, porque justo en ese momento llegaron los otros maestros armando tremendo escándalo y bullicio

\- ¿DONDE ESTA LA FESTEJADA? AQUÍ LE TRAJIMOS SU REGALO—grito meelo que entro con un pastel gigante blanco como de 6 pisos que tenía corazoncitos rosas y una luz de bengala en la punta. El maestro aire se acerca y rodea con un brazo los hombros de la chica—KORRA, ahora que te vas a casar tienes que disfrutar tu último día de libertad—dijo muy alegre logrando que korra pusiera cara de espanto

\- ¡MEELO! ¿QUE RAYOS TE PASA?—Le reclamo kai—ESTO ES UN CUMPLEAÑOS NO UNA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA

\- ¿QUE? ¡RAYOS! Y ahora qué hago con las 50 stripers que contrate

-¿stripers?—pregunto korra asustada, era obvio que ella no sabía de esas cosas

\- ni modo—dijo resignado mientras levantaba la capa superior del enorme pastel del cual salió una bella chica pelirroja, que tenía más piel que ropa y que era conocida como una modelo y actriz—lo siento Ginger, será otro día—creo que no tengo que decir que cara puso korra al ver a la muchacha, solo sepan que se puso más colorado que un tomate

\- señorita…¿Qué le paso a su ropa? De seguro se la robaron…-la chica la miro como si no fuera de este planeta, pero la verdad le pareció una chica muy linda-..Usted no puede andar así, hace mucho frio aquí…-acto seguido se quita el buzo y se lo pone a ella cubriendo las partes esenciales del cuerpo-..por favor póngase esto o se va a refriar…

-¡ja, ja, ja, ja! Esta niña me encanta—comento wing al ver la cara de desconcierto de sus compañeros y la sonrisa tímida que ella le ofrecía a korra en agradecimiento—no lo puedo creer ¿así o más inocente? Ja, ja, ja…

\- Oye tu ¿Cómo le traes eso a la niña en su cumpleaños? La vas a pervertir—le reprendió Bumi con cara de mama regañona, ah pero eso sí, si quitarle la vista de encima a dos muchachas que pasaron junto a el

-Oigan, no es mi cumpleaños, faltan como dos meses para eso

\- ¿entonces que rayos festejamos?—pregunto kai cargando con las botanas y con la primera botella de cerveza en la mano

\- es que hice la fiesta porque korra y asami rompieron esta mañana—respondió wing también entrándole al trago

\- ¿estas festejando que tu novia te corto? He oído que cualquier pretexto es bueno para armar pachanga pero esto es demasiado

\- no fue idea mia, wing me hizo el grandísimo favor de organizar todo sin consultarme

\- bueno, ya estuvo suave de tanta charla, mejor hay que pasarla bien, ahora empieza lo bueno—dijo meelo cargando quien sabe cuántos cartones de cerveza de lichi

-¿VAN A BEBER? korra alarmada

\- vamos a beber y tú también

\- no, yo no quiero, prefiero un jugo de naranja o algo así

\- no me digas que zuko se molesta si bebes un poco

\- ¡claro que sí! Capaz que me mata

\- ¡Bah! No te deja hacer nada divertido…pero está bien… aquí tienes tu jugo para que no te quejes—dijo Bumi extendiéndole un vaso que tenía como 99 porciento de lichi, vodka y quien sabe que tanto y unas cuantas gotitas de jugo de naranja

-oye esto sabe bien raro..—dijo korra al sentir que la bebida le quemaba la garganta

\- nada de quejas y te lo terminas todo como niña buena

Korra no se percató que había algo en la bebida pero es que estaba tan triste que hubiera podido beber veneno y no se habría dado cuenta. No se hizo de rogar más y se fue a sentar en un rincón con todos los maestros y no maestros bailando, todos a su alrededor, reian, charlaban, ella solo se quedó ahí sentadita bebiendo varios "juegos de naranja" viendo como sus amigos se divertían, y que meelo trataba de ligarse una chica pero que por mano lagar y aprovechado termino recibiendo tremenda bofetada. La fiesta siguió y los chicos hacían todo por sacarle una sonrisa a korra que la verdad no tenía ni ganas de respirar. Se sentía terriblemente mal y no podía dejar de pensar a donde podría haber ido asami, trato de hacerse la idea de que fue con su padre

-hola, tu nombre es korra ¿verdad?

-¿eh?—no se dio cuenta en que momento la chica del pastel se había acercado hasta donde ella

\- puedo sentarme?—pregunto tímidamente

Korra con una sonrisa encantadora le indico que no había problema. Ella se colocó junto a korra. Korra se puso nerviosa pues se hizo un intenso silencio entre los dos y no sabía de qué podían platicar, más se tranquilizó al ver que ella también estaba algo inquieta. Fue cuando la miro bien, era una chica muy bonita de ojos azules y cabello rojo hasta los hombros. A pesar de que ya llevaba más ropa aún tenía el buzo que korra le había puesto

-espero no incomodarte, pero es que te vi aquí tan solita y como yo también estoy sola pensé que podríamos hacernos compañía…digo si no te molesta..

-No, claro que no, por mi encantada…por cierto…es bueno que encontraras tu ropa, en esta época hay muchas enfermedades y no debe estar bien alerta para evitarlas..—la chica la miro con ternura y no pudo evitar sonreír, en un principio llego a creer que la primera vez que dijo un comentario similar solo estaba bromeando pero ahora pudo constar de que hablaba enserio…eso o la bebida se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza..

-eres una niña muy linda—dijo acariciando su mejilla—nunca había conocido a alguien como tú, eres la primera mujer que no me trata como un simple objeto—korra de pronto sintió que las mejillas enrojecían y recordó que la única chica que lograba ponerla así era…

-asami…-susurro sin querer

\- que dijiste?—pregunto ella al no entender de que hablaba. Ella volvió a la tristeza de hace unos segundos, pero ya no quería estar igual

-No, nada…oye ¿quieres bailar?...—así que decidió que por lo menos esta noche ya no pensaría más en asami

Y hablando de asami, ella en realidad no había ido a ningún lado en especial, fue a dar unas vuelta al centro comercial, se compró un helado y se puso a pensar bien las cosas y se dio cuenta que había cometido un grave error. Ya era casi de madrugada cuando tomó la decisión de regresar al departamento y arreglar las cosas de una buena vez, no podía estar tanto tiempo alejada de korra…supuso que la pobre estaría muy triste y le dolía de tan solo imaginarla sufriendo. Pidió un taxi que en cuestión de minutos la dejo en la entrada, pensó que se había equivocado ya que la casa estaba hecha un caos

-No lo puedo creer, no llevamos ni 24 horas de haber terminado y ya se puso a hacer pachangas ¡AHORA SI ME VA A ESCUCHAR!

Avanzo rápidamente dispuesta a masacrar al primero que se le pusiera enfrente, pero para fortuna de todos wing se dio cuenta de que ella estaba por entrar y corrió a velocidad de la luz para evitar una catástrofe..

-Este…asami que alegría verte…-dijo como si nada mientras le impedía el paso

-QUITATE DE MI CAMINO A MENOS QUE QUIERAS SALIR MAL HERIDO

-¡glup! De seguro te preguntaras que es todo este alboroto ¿verdad? Pero antes de que empieces a repartir golpes a medio mundo, déjame decirte que esto fue idea mía y que korra no tuvo nada que ver en esto

\- claro y por eso permitió que armaran todo este escándalo ¿verdad?—ella empezó a empujarlo poco a poco adentrándose al lugar

-no te enfades con ella, ya te dije que no estaba de acuerdo con nada. No le armes un escándalo, la pobre ha estado muy sola, abatida, desanimada, cabizbaja, melancólica, deprimida, nostálgica y muy pero muy, muy triste…

-YUJU, que feliz estoy…esto esh vida…!ey tú, shubele a la música! ¡wujuuu!

Decir que estaban sorprendidos era poco, estaban completamente asombrados con la quijada hasta el suelo y los ojos abiertos de par en par y es que korra estaba subida en una mesa bailando quien sabe qué cosa, ondeando su camisa como si fuera una matraca, eso para deleite de todas las chicas ahí presentes que estaban esperando con ansias que le siguiera con los pantalones. Asami no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos presenciaban ahora…

-¡MUCHA ROPA!—gritaban las femeninas alocadas

\- oye wing, shube…no sheas aburrido, ven aca..

\- !no puede ser! ¿Esta ebria?

-¡BUMI!—reclamo meelo llegando al lugar de los hechos-¿Cuántos vasos de vodka le diste?

-pos…no más tres…y cinco de tequila..—respondió el susodicho con algo de temor

-¿acaso estas demente?

-no lo puedo creer, pero veo que está muy feliz sin mi—asami se entristeció y contrario a lo que pensaban no se puso a electrocutar a todos sino que se sentó pesadamente en un sillón con la mirada clavada en el suelo—y yo que pensé que me necesitaba…entonces realmente nunca me quiso puesto que ya me olvido tan rápido..—wing al ver la tristeza en asami se sentó al lado de ella pero no sabía que decirle

-oye no digas esas cosas, es nuestra culpa que se haya puesto así, pero ya verás que cuando se le pase la borrachera volverá a ser la de antes, no creas que ya se le paso la tristeza de perderte, ella jamás podría olvidarte

-ey korra…bájate de ahí y ven a hablar con asami

-¿asami? ¿y esa quien esh?..—respondió medio ida

-que me decías wing? Creo que no te escuche muy bien..

-no le hagas caso a la borrachita esa…digo…a tu noviecita santa

\- ya no quiero saber nada, ya no deseo vivir…!cantinero! sírvame una copa

-pero señorita…

-¡AHORA!

Ante la "amable" petición de ella, no le quedó más remedio que servirle, puesto que el pobre barman tenía hijos y una familia por la cual sobrevivir. Los maestros se espantaron con una borracha tenían suficiente como para que asami viniera a complicar las cosas y justo ahora se toma su trago de una sola vez para luego ya agarrar de plano la botella

-¡rayos! Y ahora qué hacemos? Estos dos están bien jarras—comento un incrédulo meelo al ver que wing, en su afán de consolar a asami se puso a beber con ella y ambos empezaban a ver ya puercoarañas rosados

-¿Por qué la…hip…vida es tan cruel? Todos los hombres son iguales

\- no manita ya no le llores…mejor tomate otra copita y brindemos por el amor…salud…

-me lleva el tren, esto ya se está saliendo de control

Bumi empezó a temer que llegara la policía porque a estas alturas todos ya estaban más que borrachones y el estéreo estaba a todo volumen que hacia retumbar el lugar. Con la mirada comenzó a recorrer todo el lugar que más bien parecía zona de desastre y más haya noto a korra que seguía en pleno show rodeada d mujeres que ya querían desvestirla

-¡KORRA! ¡YA BAJATE DE AHÍ MENTECATA CHIQUITA!—el mastro aire llego junto con meelo a separar a las chicas de no muy buena forma porque de seguro que si las dejaban ahí le iban a quitar hasta los calcetines..—y ustedes déjenla en paz

-¡ey! ¿Cuál es tu problema?—se quejaron ellas

-Oigan…hip…¿Qué les pasa?...¿a dónde se llevan mis amigas?...pero si son muy amables, de hecho una me dijo amablemente que quería acompañarme a mi habitación…de seguro para que no me vaya a pasar nada en el camino

-Aléjate de ellas ¡AHORA!

-que lastima korrita, espero otro dia poder verte, cariño…-le dijo una chica de cabello color miel mientras le metía un papelito con su número de teléfono en la bolsa trasera del pantalón

-claro, yumi será un placer, nos vemos luego

\- ningún nos vemos luego, ya estate quieta—kai la baja y la recuesta en un sillón junto a la ventana para que tome un poco de aire

\- esta niña me exaspera…ni aun estando ebria deja de ser algo decente…

-¿y ahora que hacemos con ella?—pregunta preocupado meelo—yo no me pienso quedar aquí sentándote cuidándola mientras ahí un montonón de chicas alocadas que estarían dispuestas a todo conmigo

-ah no, yo tampoco le voy a ser de niñera—dijo kai retrocediendo

-pues no la podemos dejar aquí sola, capaz de que alguien la viole o ya de plano la secuestren..—eso si que era un problema, nadie estaba dispuesto a perderse la diversión…pero pronto llego la solución a su problemas

-si quieren yo puedo cuidarlo—dijo alguien detrás de los maestros

 **AHH QUIEN ES LA PERSONA QUE LLEGO? KORRA Y ASAMI ARREGLARAN SUS PROBLEMAS? Y LA CASA SOBREVIVIRA DESPUES DE TREMENDA FIESTA? ESTAS Y MUCHAS COSAS MAS SUCEDERAN EN EL OTRO FIC :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola queridos lectores, les doy gracias a todo los que me siguen en mis dos fic, en especial a mari sato (fiel seguidora)… quiero advertirles, este cap contiene limón yuri, para aquellos que no les guste no lo lean, ya que es mi primer fic que hago esto y para aquellos que lo lean espero les guste el cap, sin más a leer :D**

Los chicos voltearon de dónde provenía la voz y vieron una hermosa chica que había llegado al lugar y era nada más y nada menos que suki. Ella sin esperar respuesta se hinco aun lado de korra y con un pañuelo húmedo le mojaba la cara para evitar que se durmiera. El caso es que los maestros apenas vieron la oportunidad de estar libres relajo al por mayor pusieron pies en polvorosa y huyeron del sitio dejando a korra al cuidado de su amiga suki que hacia hasta lo imposible para que permaneciera despierta…

-korra levántate, tienes que beber esto para que te sienta mejor..—logra hacer que se siente más o menos en el sillón y le ofrece un vaso con agua

-¿suki? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- eso no importa, ahora quiero que me digas que paso como para que te pusieras así, jamás imagine verte borracha, por favor korra dime que te hicieron—ella enseguida noto que a la pobrecita niña se le humedecieron los ojos…

\- ay suki, estoy muy triste, es que asami me corto—dijo tristemente mientras se abrazaba a ella

-¿entonces ya no son novias?...!GENIAL!...digo…es una pena…

-pero eso ya no me interesa nada..—al momento toma la botella que estaba en la mesa y comienza a beber nuevamente, pero suki trata de persuadirla

\- no korra, eso no te traerá nada bueno…dame eso..—intenta quitársela, pero ella no la deja

-déjame suki…pensé que eras mi amiga…si realmente lo fueras me apoyarías con lo que hago…hip…no te entiendo ¿estás conmigo sí o no?

\- pues sí pero…

-entonces tomate una copa conmigo ¿si? Y te prometo que es la última..—le extiende una bebida, ella la mira dudosa. Pero pronto logra convencerla pues asi con las mejillas todas rojas, con ojitos de cachorrito regañada y esa sonrisa tan dulce ¿Quién podría decirle que no?

-está bien—dijo aceptando el vaso—pero solo una..

Era poco poco después de las 3 de la madrugada cuando los invitados comenzaron a irse, la mayoría, por no decir todos, estaban tan ebrios que sería un milagro que llegara a salvo a sus casas…pero korra no tenía ganas de irse a dormir todavía

-korra ya deja de beber o te vas a hacer daño…

-solo un poco más…

\- no korra, no seas terca—de pronto ella se lleva las manos a la cabeza

-¿Qué te pasa suki?..

\- no sé, me estoy sintiendo mal, creo que no debí beber esa última copa…tengo ganas de vomitar y todo me da vueltas…creo que estoy enferma…

-oye…¿Por qué no te vas a recostar un rato?...la habitación de wing está disponible, porque creo que de la alfombra hoy no se levanta…

Suki acepta inmediatamente, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de llegar a su casa porque de seguro sus papas la iban a sermonear y capaz de que la mataban por llegar a esas horas y en mal estado…

-¿segura que puedes subir las escaleras sola?

-claro, no te preocupes…tu quédate aquí hasta que te sientas mejor

Ella sube con cuidado esquivando los cuerpos de Bumi y kai, entrando al cuarto que estaba al frente del de korra. Más allá cerca de la sala, asami y wing ya estaba hasta las chanclas

-oye manita ¡HIP!...creo que ya se nos acabaron los tragos…

-¡Ay Dios!...una de dos…o tu hermano wei acaba de hacer su aparición o de plano ya estoy viendo doble..

-Nah, el no sería capaz de venir a una fiesta así…yo creo que si estás viendo doble…eso te sacas por borracha…

Si, otro para que ya estaba diciendo puras tonterías. En eso llega korra a donde ellos se encontraban, pues entro a la cocina en busca de un vaso con agua y a pesar de todos los tragos que tenía encima, la chica la reconoció inmediatamente..

-asami ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- largo de aquí…no quiero verte…hip…-le avienta la botella que tenía en la mano pero afortunadamente estaba tan ida que el mortal tiro paso muy lejos de su objetivo

\- asami, no seas así conmigo, te extraño mucho y te necesito, vamos a hablar ¿quieres?

-yo no hablo con borrachas-respondió dándole la espalda

\- bueno, creo que yo me retiro…buenas noches y que sueñen con los angelitos..—decía wing saliendo de ahí.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, korra se arrodillo junto a la silla donde estaba asami y poniendo carita de niña regañada intento convencerla de que vuelva con ella

-sami, por favor ya no quiero pelear contigo, me siento muy solita si tú no estás conmigo…ya perdóname ¿sí?

-no quiero, siempre es lo mismo contigo—respondió haciendo un puchero como niña chiquita

-por favorcito, sami—se abraza a la pierna de ella con tanta fuerza que casi terminan las dos en el suelo—te prometo que me porto bien, ándale ¿sí?

-que no, ya no te quiero—ella sigue firme en su postura defensiva, a lo que korra decidió utilizar otra técnica para convencerla

\- entonces no vas a perdonarme ¿verdad?...y además dices que ya no me quieres ¿no?—puso la cara más seria que pudo en ese momento—pues me vale gorro porque yo si te quiero, además aquí yo soy la fuerte y se va a hacer lo que yo diga..

\- ¿PERO QUE HACES?

Grito ella alarmada puesto que korra la había tomado en brazos para luego echársela al hombro como costal de papas dispuesta a llevarla a su habitación aunque no quiera y a pesar de que ella pataleaba y trataba de zafarse, korra no la soltó y comenzó a subir las escaleras con ella y por poco se parten todo lo que llaman alma, pues poquito les falto para caerse en el último escalón

-Que me sueltes ¿no oyes? ¡Bájame!

Korra abrió la puerta de una sola patada y con fuerza, todavía tambaleándose dejo caer a asami de manera poco sutil sobre la cama y de paso ella también quedo al lado de asami que hizo el intento levantarse pero korra poniéndose encima lo evito

-no te vayas…

\- si no me dejas salir lo vas a lamentar

\- Te amo, dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo..—comenzó a decirle suavecito, tan solo para que ella lo escuchara, asami empezó a ceder ante esa mirada azul cielo que siempre lograba atraparla..

-n..no, esta vez no vas a convencerme

\- no seas tan dura conmigo, mira que yo te quiero mucho..—le da un beso en la frente, a estas alturas asami ya hasta se había olvidado porque rayos se peleaban..

-no quiero, no quiero y no quiero

\- vamos asami…por favor

Se acercó poco a poco para besarla y ella ya no puso la menor resistencia y se dejó llevar, siguieron con ese beso por largo tiempo y sin la mínima intención de dejarlo, korra consiguió por fin que ella la perdonara. Asami decidió olvidarse de su enfado y mejor se dedicó a disfrutar del momento

-Te amo sami—korra pícaramente sonreía y con rapidez tomaba las piernas de asami colocándola en su cadera, comenzó a besarla con pasión y mordiendo su boca sutilmente… mientras sus manos paseaban por todo el cuerpo de la CEO…a lo que asami cerraba sus ojos, era claro que estaba disfrutando demasiado las caricias tan calurosas del avatar

-korra…-apenas escuchaba la voz de asami, los jadeos y gemidos la inundaban en esos momentos por la sensación del cuerpo de korra rosarse con el de ella y sus manos que viajaban por su cuerpo…rápidamente korra empezó a levantar poco a poco su falda, tocando sus piernas sintiendo sus medias…espíritus quería romperlas, asami la sintió y sonriendo miro a korra con lujuria

-hazlo—korra la miro y sentía las manos de la joven CEO en su cuello…ambas agitadas se miraban..—Hazlo por favor- volvía a repetir asami

Solo vasto eso y desesperada volvió a encajar sus uñas rompiendo así las medias de esta…tocando la piel nívea de asami, a lo que ella soltaba gemidos ahogados arqueando la espalda…quería quitarle la blusa a korra…pero sus manos estaban tan torpes en ese momento ante las caricias de la sureña, sin más korra sintió el esfuerzo de asami y se separó de ella un poco, pero si quitarse de sus piernas aun… mirándola puso sus manos en la camisa y la levanto poco a poco despacio, dejando ver así su piel morena y tonificada …asami se mordió los labios y sin aguantarse puso sus manos en el abdomen tonificado de korra…ella sonrió y aventó su blusa en alguna parte de esa habitación

-¿acaso te gusta lo que ves?—le decía sonriendo más pícaramente…mientras acariciaba las manos de la CEO la cual seguía apretando y pasando sus uñas en el abdomen de la morena

-me encanta tu cuerpo—le responde asami en un tono de voz ronca, korra aun sonriendo le quito su chalina a asami…con cuidado y muy despacio…asami subió una mano a la venda que tenía korra en sus pecho…la apretó indicándole a korra que se la quitara ya, pero korra solo se mordía los labios y se bajaba rápidamente de la cama jalándola con ella, aun confundida vio a korra…pero rápidamente entendió porque, pues korra…muy sensualmente levanto un poco su blusa y coloco sus manos en el cierre de su falda, bajándola despacio, impaciente empezó a mover su cadera para darle a entender que ya la necesitaba, korra seguía sonriendo al ver la desesperación de su chica, bajo su falda dejando ver las bragas de asami con sus resortes amarrados a sus medias, medio rotas ya...Dios esa imagen hizo que korra se prendiera más o era por el alcohol…pues ahora asami la miraba con lujuria y deseo…esos ojos verdes se habían perdido…revelando unos oscuros verdes asesinos de deseo

-quítate las vendas—le decía asami con voz dominante pero con lujuria…sin más korra jadeante empezó a quitarse las vendas, mientras observaba la reacción de asami quien estaba más desesperada por ver esos dos hermosos montes morenos…gimió al ver como esa venda se deslizaba de los redondos y firmes senos de korra…deseaba con tanto deseo poder tomarlos, mientras sentía como korra se retorcía debajo de ella…pero al parecer los planes de korra era que asami fuera quien gimiera, sin más korra fue levantando la blusa de asami…descubriendo su piel y dejando ver un sostén negro de encaje…korra se mordía los labios y asami temblaba antes los gestos de korra ya que vea como ella la deseaba y la desesperación de korra se había intensificado

-Eres hermosa- decía korra levantando a asami, dejándola sentada—me hipnotiza tu belleza… eres tan perfecta asami—le decía muy cerca de sus labios, mientras le acariciaba los hombros e iba poco a poco acariciando su espalda hasta toca su sostén y el broche para quitárselo—te amo tanto sabes…-decía korra besando muy despacio sus labios, asami solo la miraba jadeante y gimió cuando sintió caer su sostén al suelo

-quiero hacerte mía asami—sus manos bajaban por los glúteos de asami en un rápido movimiento…los tocaba masajeándolos…levanto ahora asami, haciendo que se sentara ahorcadas sobre ella, esas bragas hacían que se viera la piel de la pelinegra…pero korra la estaba masajeando y moviendo asami encima suyo, asami solo estaba gimiendo muy despacio mientras seguí los movimientos de korra

\- dime más—le decía asami mientras besaba el cuello de korra

\- me encanta tu voz, tu sonrisa… tu cuerpo—korra comenzó a delinear con sus dedos las bragas de asami, apretándola mientras seguía besándola en sus labios

-me tienes…tan…mal—con fuerza rompió las bragas de asami logrando que se arquera y saltara en su lugar al sentir como se rompían, korra quito lo poco que quedo, dejando a asami completamente desnuda, la acostó de nuevo y volvió a pararse, ahora asami la miraba sin dejar de moverse y mordiéndose sus labios…korra gracias a los tragos ya había perdido el control, necesitaba hacer suya ya a asami…sin más se quitó sus pantalones y sus bragas dejando ver la intimidad y las piernas tonificadas de korra…rápidamente se volvió a colocar encima de asami abriendo sus piernas…le sonrio y la volvió a besar apasionadamente…amabas sentían sus senos apretasen y el sudor corría por sus cuerpos…el calor era insoportable, la necesidad de sentirse la una de la otra las estaba volviendo locas..

\- hazme tuya—le dijo asami mirando aun a korra con lujuria y amor…sus manos ahora estaban en el cabello de korra acariciándolo, korra la miro de la misma forma…necesitaba oir eso de la ojiverde

\- te amo—le decía mientras volvía a unir sus labios en un tierno y profundo beso

-yo también te amo—le respondió asami cuando termino y comenzó a chupar sus labios metiendo su lengua en la boca de korra

El beso se intensifico para después pasar sus labios por el cuello de la CEO…asami pasaba sus manos por la espalda de korra apretando cada musculo sudoroso de la sureña…el sentirla así y más al sentir su abdomen con el suyo juntos, le encantaba demasiado…ya estaba gimiendo con esos simples roces…tenía sus ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, korra ponía sus manos en el colchón mientras seguía restregando en asami…Dios el cuerpo suave y el olor de asami la habían hecho perder la razón…con un movimiento bajo a los senos de asami ¡al fin había llegado!, lamio sus labios y sin dejar de moverse coloco sus labios en los pezones de asami…ella arqueo su espalda y soltó un sonoro gemido al sentir la boca de korra en su pecho

-Hmm Ahh korra—el gemido se ahogó cuando paso su lengua lamiendo sus labios..enterró sus uñas en la espalda de korra

-¡ahh…sami!—asami abrió sus ojos un poco, e iba a soltar a korra pensando que la había arañado muy duro, pero cuando sintió una embestida del cuerpo desnudo de korra contra ella haciendo contacto con su sexo el vientre tonificado de la sureña…solo gimió apretando ahora sus brazos

Korra dejo su pezón e hizo lo mismo con el otro…para luego bajar por el abdomen de asami besándolo y pasando su lengua poco a poco por el…asami gemia sin parar y cada vez apretaba el cabello de korra jalándolo un poco, por fin había bajado al vientre de asami… el aroma de asami era exquisito y había una parte singular que la llamaba a grito, se bajó a esa altura, asami se apoyó en sus codos para ver a korra, su pecho agitado subía y bajaba…korra miro a asami sonriendo

-¿estas lista?—asami la miro y solo afirmo moviendo su cabeza sin dejar de ver a korra, sin más se colocó cerca de la intimidad de asami…inhalo sobre ella, logrando estremecerla

-hazlo ya—de la boca de asami salió un gemido suplicante, korra sonrió y sin más empezó a lamer toda la intimidad de asami

-¡ahh espíritus!—arqueo la espalda y coloco sus manos en el cabello de korra empujándola más…korra metía y sacaba su lengua en la cavidad de asami muy rápido, provocando que los gemidos de asami llegaran casi a gritos…levanto un poco la vista para ver a asami retorcerse en la cama con una de sus manos acariciando un seno de ella misma…se veía tan exquisita esa piel, su cuerpo tan sexy y suave tocándose y moviéndose tan sensual, no lo pensó mucho más y con una de sus manos empezó a rosar y tocar su intimidad…sin previo aviso metió un dedo dentro de asami, pero paro al oír el grito de asami, al parecer había sido muy brusca con ella.

-¡perdón…me deje llevar!—dijo korra separándose de su labor

-no te preocupes…es solo que me sorprendió…tu sigue—dijo asami tratando de respirar con normalidad y acercando de nuevo el rostro de korra a su intimidad…korra sonrió un poco al ver la insistencia de esta, al parecer lo estaba haciendo bien o el alcohol enserio estaba haciendo lo suyo, sin más volvió a su clítoris estimulándolo con su lengua y aire…mientras ahora si movía lento, sacando y metiendo su dedo dentro de asami…la CEO estaba moviendo sus caderas ayudando a korra con sus movimientos

-korra…mas—decía asami aun moviendo sus caderas…korra rápidamente metió otro dedo dentro de ella, chupaba por última vez su clítoris jalándolo un poco…pudo ver que ya estaba muy hinchado y sensible a cualquier contacto…sin más despego sus labios de ahí y subió por el cuerpo de la pelinegra alcanzando sus labios, mientras ahora su mano se colocaba completamente por toda la vagina de asami, mientras sus dedos encontraban la curva correcta que hiciera gemir a la ingeniera, cuando sintió que ella subía de nuevo sus piernas en su cadera y seguía moviendo sus caderas apegándose a ella

-hmmm korra—asami la miraba suplicante…su respiración le daba en los labios de korra quien se estaba acomodando para empezar a moverse sobre ella

\- eres mía asami—comenzando a moverse sobre ella, metiendo con más profundidad sus dedos…asami colocaba sus manos en el cabello de korra enredándolas, mientras se hundía en la cama al sentir esos dedos curveando en ese punto sensible de ella

\- ah…siempre…solo tuya—dijo asami gimiendo y besaba los labios de korra…no solo la estaba volviendo loca esos dedos y la palma de esta que estaba rozando y estimulando su clítoris con cada embestida que daba korra contra ella, el sentir los senos, el abdomen y todo su cuerpo sobre ella restregándose la estaba volviendo realmente loca

-Asami…estas…tan…estrecha…mis dedos..—y las embestidas eran más fuertes…asami gemía sin control, su respiración era súper agitada y sus uñas estaban tan clavadas en la espalda de korra, estaba a punto de llegar a su éxtasis…cuando bruscamente korra saco sus dedos de ella..asami iba a reclamarle más antes de poder hacerlo…korra solo la beso arrancándole un gemido de su boca

\- quiero venirme contigo—rápidamente korra subía una de sus piernas a su hombro y pasaba su pierna por la otra…asami ya sabía lo que venía…ambas gimieron al sentir sus sexos juntos…asami miraba a korra con desesperación…korra sonrió y acostándose completamente sobre ella empezó a mover su cadera, rozando su intimidad con la suya, la sensación anterior se había intensificado más…korra tenía sus manos a los lados de la cama apretando las sabanas…mientras asami ponía sus manos sobre la cadera de korra y sus labios estaban unidos en un beso y gimiendo entre sus labios por cada embestida de que korra le estaba dando a asami con más vigor

-ahh…korra…mas—gemía asami en sus labios, tenía la boca y los ojos abiertos, quería ver los gestos de korra que era deliciosos

-como…¿así?—moviéndose más sobre asami

-aahh si…que rico—la cama se movía ante las embestidas que más fuerte y rápidas estaba dando korra

-¿te gusta?—korra rozaba sus labios con los de asami, mientras le gemía y juntaba más su pelvis con la de asami

-uuhhh si—asami mordía su labio…provocando en korra una descarga de salvajismo embistiendo a asami con más fuerza haciendo que gimiera mas

-di mi nombre sami—las caderas de korra se movían con más profundidad hundiéndose en asami

-hmmm—mordía sus labios…moría por decir su nombre, pero quería torturar un poco a korra, pero la torturada fue ella cuando la sureña la embistió más rudo y profundo

-Asami…!dilo!—la cama sonaba con la cabecera golpearse a la pared…asami estaba a punto de llegar

-yo…-no logro decir nada ya que vio que korra cerraba sus ojos y estiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, al volver su cabeza nuevamente hacia adelante y abrir sus ojos eran ¿!Blancos!, ¡espíritus korra había entrado en estado avatar!..

-ko...Ahh.—gimió asami ya que korra volvía a moverse en pequeños movimientos rápidos…la pelinegra sentía su vientre reventar y apretaba la cadera de su novia contra ella, los gemidos empezaban a hacer pausas ante las embestidas, ya lo sentía cerca

-ahh…korra…ahh…mas…ahhh ya casi—no sabía si korra la escucharía en ese estado pero aun así lo dijo y cuál fue su sorpresa… korra empezaba a gemir y a moverse más rápido…unas cuantas embestidas más y ella también llegaría con asami, el sudor corría por su espalda, por sus sienes y por sus pechos…podría sentir como su pelvis rosaba la piel de la pelinegra con facilidad por el sudor acumulado que ambas tenían ahí

\- te amo—le dijo korra aun en su estado avatar y embistiéndola con dureza, asami sorprendida gimió con fuerza soltándose completamente gritando el nombre de korra…la sureña al sentir el orgasmo de su amada la embistió unas cuantas veces más y llego también después de ella, un grito gutural salió de su garganta y haciendo su cabeza nuevamente hacia atrás y nuevamente hacia adelante como la última vez, pero esta vez sí estaban sus hermosos ojos azul cielo que asami tanto amaba y cansada cayó sobre asami…con la respiración al tope, no tenía ni fuerza para quitarse de encima de ella y asami lo sabía, pues ella estaba igual de exhausta de la cadera

-jahh…yo también te amo—al fin pudo decir asami besando la oreja de korra quien aún seguía encima de ella y con la respiración a mil

-no…no…p—korra intentaba hablar pero asami sonreía aun agitada, poniendo sus manos en la espalda sudorosa de korra

-toma…tu…tiempo—decía respirando poco a poco… korra en ese momento se relajaba, tras unos minutos más, recupero más aliento y pudo bajarse colocándose al lado de asami…korra sonrió y colocando sus manos en su cabeza volteo a ver a asami

-eso fue…único—decía korra… asami rápidamente abrazo a korra poniendo su cabeza encima de uno de sus pechos, escuchando aun el agitado corazón de la sureña

\- fue fantástico y maravilloso…pero no sabía que podías entrar al estado avatar así—le dijo asami mirando a korra quien ahora había puesto sus brazos alrededor de la CEO

\- ehmm…yo tampoco…honestamente, es la primera vez que sucede…lamento si fui brusca contigo—le dice korra

\- no tienes nada de que disculparte, como te dije fue asombroso—le da un beso en la barbilla..—y sobre lo del estado avatar, luego averiguamos que fue

\- está bien…y asami…gracias.—asami se le queda viendo un poco confundida pero sonriendo

-¿gracias? ¿De qué o porque?—korra le da un beso tierno en los labios y acariciaba su cabello mojado

\- gracias por perdonarme…gracias por estar conmigo, por amarme tanto como yo te amo a ti y sobre todo gracias por confiar en mí y en nuestro amor—asami miraba a korra con tanto amor y estaba tan emocionada por sus palabras, sin más la volvió a besarla sacándole un suspiro a la sureña…asami rápidamente se sentó ahorcajadas sobre la cadera de korra, la sureña abrió sus ojos sorprendida por la acción de su novia, aun no estaba lista para la segunda ronda, pero asami no le importaba eso

\- te amo…y ahora es mi turno de hacerte mía una vez más.—pero…de pronto regreso el sonido del estéreo se empezó a oir a todo volumen y la cancioncita de "tócame" sonaba arruinando el bello momento. Contra su voluntad korra bajo a asami y se levantó con una cara de querer matar a alguien…

-¿A dónde vas?

\- permíteme un segundito—le dice korra un poco mareada por el alcohol y por la intensidad que tuvo ahorita… mientras se colocaba rápidamente su pantalón y la blusa…sale lentamente y cierra la puerta para que no le llegue el bullicio a ella, sin saber que en el otro cuarto otra persona iba a hacer lo mismo que ella. Así es wing salió de improviso abriendo la puerta de par en par y muy molesto, avanza y parándose al borde de la escalera quiso poner fin al ruido pero korra se le adelanto..

-¡ME LLEVA EL TREN! ¿QUE ESCANDALO ES ESE?—Dijo hablándole a la nada y haciendo uso de su apreciado control de tierra y metal hizo añicos al pobre estéreo y de paso dejando un bonito orificio en la pared de la casa…al volverse accidentalmente choco con wing que venía llegando pero estaba todo oscuro y no lo reconoció..-¡Ay! Perdone señora, no era mi intensión molestar

Luego se dirige a la habitación que tenía la puerta "abierta" y después de ponerle seguro, se recuesta nuevamente junto a la chica

-listo, problema solucionado…

-¿korra?—dijo ella sonrojándose a mas no poder al verla prácticamente desarreglada y casi sin nada encima..-¿pero que estas..?—trato de decir pero era muy difícil hablar con esos suaves labios encima de los suyos

Volvamos nuevamente al cuarto de enfrente donde wing se disponía a entrar a su alcoba, pero de pronto noto algo extraño..

-¡rayos! Pensé haber dejado la puerta abierta—abrió cuidadosamente y se introdujo en la habitación, se sienta como puede en la cama y comienza a quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines para después hacer lo mismo con los pantalones quedándose solo en sus bóxer…la chica al sentir el movimiento se despierta…

-te extrañe ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?—sin esperar respuesta alguna empezó a besarlo y wing estaba súper híper requeté confundido

-"ay no, otra vez estoy soñando esas cosas…bueno que más da…es solo un sueño"

A la mañana siguiente el sol resplandecía a través de la ventana, el cantar de los pájaros alegraba el ambiente. El día anterior había sido catastrófico solo tocaba ver como quedo el apartamento. Ah sí, bumi y kai todavía estaban tiradotes en la alfombra y meelo…bueno… digamos que a él le fue mejor ya que fue casi secuestrado por una chica. El lugar daba pena ya que había mil cosas regadas por todo lado. Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso una chica pelinegra despertaba con una jaqueca terrible…

-¡Ay, mi cabeza me da vueltas!—se quejó asami mientras se frotaba los ojos y se sentaba en la cama, el movimiento hizo que su acompañante se despertara también..

-Mmm… ¿Qué hora es?...—dijo wing todavía adormilado, estirándose como gato y ya luego voltea a ver a la chica—hola asami, buenos días ¿Cómo estás?...—saludo amablemente para luego virarse y seguir durmiendo, lo mismo que asami y ahora se daban la espalda…pero después de un segundo se dieron cuenta de la situación…ambos se voltearon a ver aterrados, notan que están metidos en la misma cama, con muy poca ropa encima y no recuerdan absolutamente nada de lo que pasó la noche anterior

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...

 **Esta historia continuara, ajjajjaaj, espero les guste**


	6. Chapter 6

Solo imagínense la escena. Los dos completamente traumados a mas no poder, espantados como si hubieran visto al mismísimo a vaatu en persona, asami con cara de querer asesinar a alguien empezaba a expulsar un aura tenebrosa, sacaba rayitos por los ojos, en pocas palabras parecía la chica del exorcista y con una expresión de criminar trastornado…mientras el pobre de wing ya con rosario en mano y toda la cosa comenzó a encomendar su alma a todos los santos o raava y suplicar por su vida…

-¡WING! ¿PODRIAS DECIRME QUE RAYOS HACES EN MI CAMA?—dijo ella levantándose y cubriéndose con la sabana

-bueno…pues…pues yo

-más te vale tener una buena explicación o conocerás mi ira y guante a la décima potencia!—grito de forma mortal haciendo que wing se cayera de la cama para después tratar de resguardarse usando unas almohadas como escudo, el pobre temblaba como gelatina..—yo estaba aquí con korra ¿Cómo me explicas que ahora despierto contigo?

-te juro que no sé cómo es que llegue aquí…solo recuerdo que estaba…no ebrio, lo que le sigue para que me entiendas, y pues subí al cuarto y aquí estabas tú, pero de pronto te me acercaste muy cariñosa y pues yo creí que estaba soñando y luego…luego…!oh por Dios!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡oh por Dios!

-wing..-dijo ella aterrada, pues creyó adivinar lo que le estaba tratando de decir-¿no me digas que…que tu…que yo…?

-No, no, no, no, no…no puede ser, no puede ser…no creo…aunque ¿quién sabe?

-¿Cómo que quien sabe?—volvió a interrogar mostrando unos grandes colmillos como de tiburón que harían que hasta el más valiente saliera corriendo despavorido

\- asami no te han dicho que tranquilita te ves más bonita…-dijo pensando que saltar por la ventana sería una buena idea y aunque al hacerlo se rompiera todititos los huesos del cuerpo, sería preferible a sufrir la terrible ira de asami—oye… ¿y de verdad no recuerdas…nada de nada…?

-¡si me acordara no estaría preguntándote, tonto!

-¡Ay qué carácter! Ya cásate…pero creo que tengo una idea…tal vez si repitiéramos la escena que vivimos anoche podríamos recordar…ah pero para eso tendrías que venir aquí conmigo y comenzar a besarme ¿Qué dices?—pregunto wing cerrando los ojitos y poniendo sus labios en forma de trompita para ver si asami caía en su trampa..

-¡Aléjate de mí!—le lanza un derechazo a la cara mandándolo a besar el suelo, unos cuantos dientes rodaron por ahí y un cuerpo maltrecho cayo como costal de papas sobre la alfombra…

-¡Ay! ¿No pudiste haberme dicho simplemente que no en vez de golpearme tan feo?...hablando se entiende la gente oye…

-¡salte de mi cuarto ahora!...sucio, pervertido, degenerado..—comenzó a aventarle todo lo que se encontró a su paso y el pobre maestro no buscaba ni cómo protegerse de los mortales proyectiles

\- ¡Auch! Ya cálmate, al fin no pasó nada…¿verdad?...

Mientras en el cuarto del frente, korra recién despertaba. Se encontraba sentada en la cama poniéndose unos tenis blancos, y sus shors , lo que si es que no llevaba playera encima puesto que todas sus cosas estaban en el otro cuarto. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y no sabía cómo había llegado ahí, todo parecía haberse borrado de su mente…

-¿ya te sientes mejor?—pregunto suki con timidez, saliendo del baño y sonrojándose al verla con el torso descubierto

-pues más o menos…gracias por todo, lamento que hayas tenido que pasar toda la noche cuidándome…creo que bebí demasiado—dijo suavemente avergonzada—realmente lo siento…sobre todo porque me dijiste que terminaste con sokka y en vez de apoyarte y estar ahí para ti solo vine a causarte más problemas…

-no te preocupes, para mí no es molestia…

-muchas gracias, en verdad me sirvió mucho tu compañía, eres muy buena amiga y por eso te quiero mucho

Se acercó para abrazarla y suki se puso en extremo nerviosa al sentir la piel descubierta de korra y sus fuertes brazos envolviéndola en un tierno abrazo

-de nada, pero creo que mejor lo olvidamos—dijo separándose rápidamente para que ella no se diera cuenta que ya se había puesto roja como un tomate—además si asami se entera de que estuve aquí capaz me mata…

-¿asami? No creo que ella vuelva a hablarme en lo que me queda de vida…la verdad es que estoy preocupada, no sé donde habrá pasado la noche, desde ayer que no tengo noticias ella…

-¿Qué?...pero si ella…y luego tu…¿de verdad no te acuerdas de lo que paso?—pregunto más que sorprendida

-errr…pues sinceramente no…

-entonces no recuerdas que paso entre nosotras ¿cierto?—pregunto sin querer, en voz muy baja y poniéndose sumamente triste

-¿dijiste algo?

-No, nada importante—korra estuvo a punto de preguntarle si pasaba algo malo, pues noto que ella de buenas a primeras se había puesto muy triste, pero de pronto escucho que tocaban la puerta y esa hermosa voz que lo llamaba y que por nada del mundo podría olvidar

-korra ¿estás ahí?

-¡oh espíritus! Es asami..—dijo ilusionada y feliz de que estuviera aquí, pero entonces fue que se dio cuenta de la situación y que si asami las encontraba juntas se les iba a armar enserio..-¡oh Dios! Es asami..—volvió a decir pero esta vez con claros signos de terror en su voz..—suki tienes que esconderte…

-korra, no hay tiempo para eso…bueno, fue un placer conocerte, este es el fin de nuestras vidas

-no digas eso…ven, metete en el armario..—dijo desesperadamente pues asami seguía golpeado la puerta y en cualquier momento podría entrar

-Auch, no quepo aquí

-pues tienes que entrar o moriremos irremediablemente

Dijo empujándola un poquito hasta poder cerrar el armario, justo cuando asami entro por la puerta, ella se puso de espaldas tapando las rendijas de la puerta del armario para que no viera a suki…

-Ah, aquí estas ¿Por qué no respondías?

-errr…este…hola asami, bonita mañana ¿no?—nerviosa no era la palabra para definirla, más bien era de pánico, pavor o angustia

\- te he estado buscando ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- lo mismo digo yo, creí que estabas molesta conmigo y que ya nunca volverías a dirigirme la palabra

\- ¿estas bromeando?

Se acerca a ella y korra disimuladamente mira de reojo para ver si suki se encontraba bien, puesto que prácticamente era aplastada por toda la bola de cosas que wing tenía en aquel lugarcito, decidió caminar hacia otro lado para que asami centrara su atención en ella y no vaya a descubrir a la chica

-después de lo que vivimos anoche creí que ya todo estaba solucionado…

-¿anoche?

-sí, no me digas que no te acuerdas…porque para mí fue maravilloso e inolvidable

Suki estaba escuchando todo y de pronto le entraron unas ganas terribles de cachetear a alguien, ya bastante tenía que soportar que fuera la novia de korra como para que además venga a narrar todo lo que habían hecho, miro a través de la rendija como asami la abrazaba y tenía todas las intenciones del mundo de reconciliarse con su novia y ella no estaba dispuesta a presenciar tal escena, así que arriesgando su vida salió del armario sigilosamente dispuesta a irse de ahí. Korra la vio y casi le da un infarto cuando ella accidentalmente tiro unas cajas, suki se tiro pecho a tierra y asami intento voltear a ver hacia atrás

-¿Qué fue eso?—ya estaba a punto de verla y korra decidió actuar antes que fuera demasiado tarde, así que en un movimiento rápido se lanzó sobre asami cayendo ambas sobre la cama lo que permitió que suki no fuera descubierta

\- korra ¿Qué haces?—pregunto asami estando debajo de ella, totalmente sonrojada ante ese acto inesperado por parte de la chica que estaba igual o más roja todavía por haber tenido que hacer eso…

-bueno…es que yo..—trato de disculparse y a pesar de la terrible situación se fijó bien en ella y se dio cuenta de cuanto la había extrañado..—sami, me haces mucha falta…no volvamos a pelear ¿sí?

Asami le sonrió y le respondió con un beso aunque en el fondo se sintió mal por no atreverse a decirle lo que había sucedido con wing esta mañana. Siguieron con el beso, korra abrió un ojo para ver donde estaba sukia y con la mano le hizo la señal de que aprovechara el momento para huir de ahí. La chica se fue arrastrando por el suelo para no ser notada y al fin logro llegar hasta la puerta a gatas

Después de esa noche y día de tantas confusiones, korra y asami ya no volvieron a pelearse por nada. Ella decidió tenerle más confianza a su novia sabiendo que era incapaz de traicionarla y también porque sería un injusticia reclamarle siendo ella le estaba ocultando algo. Suki y sokka quedaron como amigos. Ella se dedicó de lleno a sus estudios y conservaba una linda relación de amigas con korra. Sokka por su parte se fue por un tiempo a zaofu a estudiar y ahí conoció a una linda chica llamada toph. Ahora sí, cada quien con cada cual…y ustedes que dijeron ¿vivieron felices para siempre?...pero claro…que no…porque dos meses después…

-estas seguro de que korra no va asesinarnos por esto?

Pregunto meelo preocupado cargando como cien mil bolsas de papitas, nachos y todo tipo de botanas. Todo esto era idea de wing así que se podía esperar cualquier cosa viniendo de él. Ah sí… para los que se están preguntando que rayos tiene que ver todo esto con el cumpleaños de korra pues ahora lo verán..

-ella dijo específicamente que nada de fiestas, además hoy o mañana va a regresar zuko y si nos encuentra armando alboroto nos va a cocinar vivos—continuo kai con unas cuentas cajas de refrescos puesto que ya habían aprendido la lección y hoy abría cero alcohol en la fiesta

\- pues por eso mismo, hay que aprovechar hoy…es el último día de libertad que tenemos para hacer pachanga…oigan y a todo esto ¿Dónde está la festejada?

\- mira ahí viene…

-hola chicos…¿han visto a asami por aquí? Llevo horas buscándola por toda la casa y ya me estoy empezando a preocupar, por peor es que desde ayer se sentía mal y el no saber de ella me desespera…

-tranquila—le dijo kai—debe estar por ahí buscando el regalo perfecto para ti

-no creo, le dije que no era necesario porque estando ella a mi lado, siento que no me hace falta nada mas

-¡Ay que tierno!—dijo kai con ojitos de borreguito menso…digo…manso…a lo que los otros dos lo voltearon a ver con cara de : "¿y a este que le pasa?"

\- Bueno, voy a seguir buscando a asami, si de casualidad la ven por favor díganle que la estoy buscando

Así paso casi todo el día. Los chicos insistieron en realizar una "pequeña" fiesta por lo que korra no se pudo negar pero le dijeron que la hicieran sin ella. Ya iba a ser de noche y nada de nada con asami y por si fuera poco zuko tampoco había llegado, pero él le prometió que llegaría a tiempo y sabía que no le iba a fallar. La verdad es que korra andaba algo triste pues siendo día de su cumpleaños no tenía a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo…su hermano y asami

Después de recorrer todos los lugares que ella frecuentaba, korra decidió regresar a su departamento, al llegar fue recibida cariñosamente por todos sus amigos pero no pudo evitar pensar que después de esto la casa iba a quedar como zona de desastre otra vez, los locos de bumi y meelo que estaban jugando a las vencidas y de tanta fuerza que le ponían al asunto ya mero destruían la mesa donde estaban. Que me dicen de wing que como buen conquistador que era había invitado a no sé cuántas chavas que por cierto korra sintió pena por ellas pues se veían que no tenían dinero las pobres ya que no tenían para comprarse ropa…si no de que otra forma se explica que apenas llevaran unas pequeñísimas prendas encima…el caso es que a diferencia de la otra vez, todo estaba saliendo bien. Disfrutaba mucho estar con sus compañeros, estaban todos reunidos incluso sokka, mako y bolin vinieron única y exclusivamente a pasar el rato con ella. La chica se la estaba pasando muy bien…pero todo mejoro cuando una hermosa chica de ojos verdes hizo su aparición en el lugar…

-¡wow!—más de uno se le quejo viendo, todos estaban sorprendidos

-oye korra—dijo sokka también boquiabierto-¿ya viste quien llego?

Al instante la chica volteo hacia la entrada y casi se le cae la soda que tenía en la mano de lo fascinada que estaba. Asami se veía radiante y hermosa, llevaba un bello vestido rojo y un collar de piedras doradas…

-hola buenas noches a todos—saludo con timidez y algo incomoda por la mirada de todos. Pero su nerviosismo aumento cuando korra llego a su lado para acompañarla.

-asami, que alegría verte ¿Dónde has estado? Me tuviste preocupada todo el día..—le da un pequeño beso en los labios y se aparta de ella

\- luego hablamos ¿sí? Voy a subir un momento a la habitación

\- pero…-korra la miro alejarse, subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa. Bolín y mako notaron algo raro en ello y se acercaron donde korra

-¿no piensas seguirla?—pregunto bolín

-no sé, parece que quiere estar sola..—dijo algo triste

-Ay korra ¿Qué no entiendes nada de mujeres?...es una señal de que la sigas

-¿enserio bolín?...¿tú qué sabes de mujeres, si hay como dos o tres que te quieren matar y en ella contamos a eska y otra que no te hace caso?—dijo sokka en son de broma llegando también al lugar de los hechos

-¡óyeme celoso! ¿A ti quien te pregunto?

\- ¿Qué cosa me dijiste, condenada lava?

-¡repite eso, trencitas!

\- con gusto…condenada lava…

\- ya estecen quietos los dos, parecen niños de veras—llego mako a poner orden..

\- no te metas en esto, cejas de tiburón, esto es entre el lava y yo..

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste, mendigo pelos de elote?—respondió mako poniéndose también a discutir con los dos

Korra sonrió alegremente, esos tres nunca cambiarían. Aprovechando que ellos querían asesinarse mutuamente, decidió escaparse de la fiesta por lo que subió a la habitación. Pero estando a punto de entrar a ella asami salió del cuarto y se toparon frente a frente

\- korra ¿Qué haces aquí? No era necesario que vinieras a buscarme, te dije que en un momento bajaba—eso había sonado como un regaño. Korra no supo cómo interpretar la expresión de ella

\- Asami ¿acaso estas molesta conmigo? Si es así dime porque, que pude haberte hecho como para que me trates de este modo, haz estado huyendo de mi desde la mañana, dime que pasa..—dijo tomándola de la mano, ella la miro con mucha ternura, no se había dado cuenta que en su afán de querer que todo saliera perfecto quizás la había dejado sola por demasiado tiempo y en especial en este día para ella…

-hablamos luego ¿sí?...mejor bajemos y disfrutemos de su fiesta…

Sin esperar respuesta la jalo del brazo y bajaron a disfrutar de dicha fiesta…alrededor de las 10 de la noche los invitados comenzaron a retirarse y como lo había predicho la casa quedo hecha un desastre…asami sabía que había llegado el momento ideal para darle a korra el regalo especial que había preparado con tanto cariño

-korra podemos hablar un rato?—pregunto nerviosa

\- claro

Ella la tomo de la mano y subieron al segundo piso, al llegar a la habitación la soltó, alejándose unos pasos y dándole la espalda, respiro profundo antes de hacer lo que tenía pensado

-korra, hay…hay algo que tienes que saber…es muy importante…

\- ¿pasa algo malo?

\- es que…bueno…no sé cómo decírtelo

\- asami, me están asustando

\- mejor siéntate

\- ahora si ya me asustaste ¿Qué pasa?

\- bueno…lo que pasa es… hoy es tu cumpleaños y has recibido regalos extraordinarios…excepto por la revista "como asesinar gente en 10 simples pasos" que te regalo eska y desna…o el catálogo de poses sexys que te dio meelo junto con wing, o la muñeca inflable que…bueno tu entiendes…todos te han dado cosas muy lindas y yo no me quería quedar atrás…

\- no te preocupes, sabes bien que no necesito nada, contigo me basta y me sobra para hacerme feliz

\- lose, pero ahora quiero pedirte perdón por haberte dejado sola y descuidada todo el dia…pero la razón por la que desaparecí toda la mañana es que tuve que ir al doctor

\- ¡que! ¿Por qué no me dijiste para acompañarte?

\- es que necesitaba ir sola… el caso es que el doctor me dijo algo que me impacto mucho y no quería preocuparte en este día tan especial y por eso no te dije nada

-asami por favor, dime que te dijo el doctor—dijo la chica desesperada levantándose rápidamente de la cama donde había estado sentada-…!espíritus! …me muero si algo malo te pasa…no me digas que tienes sarampión, influenza, fiebre amarilla o peor aún…el mal de Parkinson, Alzheimer, ántrax o de plano lepra…

\- no intestes korra ¿Cómo voy a tener lepra?

\- perdón, es que estoy nerviosa ya ni se lo que digo…entonces que es lo que te pasa…acaso son paperas, varicela, tal vez la polio o quizás la fiebre del golfo, leucemia o algo que termine en emia—la chica andaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro recitando todas y cada una de las enfermedades habidas y por haber, hasta que de pronto se detuvo y volteo a ver a la asami con cara de espanto-… ya sé, no me digas… tienes cáncer…es eso ¿verdad?

\- no korra, como crees…el doctor no me dijo que estoy enferma…

\- ¿no?—pregunto aliviada pero muy confundida- ¿entonces?

\- pues…me dijo que…estoy embarazada…

\- A bueno, menos mal…¿QUE QUE?

\- Asi es korra, este es mi regalo…! Feliz cumpleaños amor!...!vamos a tener un bebe!...

Acto seguido…korra cae inconsciente y asami inmediatamente se acerca a ella tratando de despertarla

 **Jejeje aquí les dejo el fic, espero les guste y nuevamente gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, espero enserio les sea de su agrado: D**


	7. Chapter 7

Acto seguido…korra cae inconsciente y asami inmediatamente se acerca a ella tratando de despertarla

-¡korra!...!korra!...¿qué te pasa? Por favor contéstame—se coloca encima de ella, la toma del cuello de la camisa y la sacude como si fuera una muñeca de trapo pero con tal fuerza que ya merito y le zafa el cuello a la pobre—korra dime algo…

\- está bien asami, tranquila…tranquila…ya estoy despierta…-dijo todavía mareada por la forma tan "sutil" en que fue despertada—asami creo que no te escuche bien…¿dijiste…que estas…embarazada?

\- si mi vida, así es…tengo dos meses de embarazo..—dijo frotando su vientre con ternura

\- Eso…eso quiere decir que…¿voy a ser ehmm mamá? Papá?...—asami respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza ya que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse con lágrimas al ver lo feliz que korra estaba con su regalo

-¡Que alegría!...!voy a ser papa!...quiero que lo sepa el mundo entero…! VOY A SER PAPA!..—grito alegremente abrazando a asami, se unieron en un hermoso beso sintiendo que ya amaban a ese hermoso ser que todavía no había nacido, pero que ya les daba la primera de muchas alegrías…-gracias…muchas gracias mi amor por este hermoso regalo…espera…como es que te embarace?

\- yo…aun no lo sé korra…pero te juro que este niño es tuyo…contigo es con la única que me he entregado…aunque, puede ser que tenga que ver el día en que lo estábamos haciendo y tu…tu entraste en estado avatar, ese día sentí algo diferente de todas las otras veces que lo habíamos hecho…además tengo los mismos meses desde que lo hicimos

\- tranquila sami…sé que ese niño es mío, lo puedo sentir y sé que jamás me traicionarías

\- korra, este niño es fruto de nuestro amor…un niño al cual querremos con toda nuestra alma y que desde ahora será un miembro más de nuestra familia…si…si así lo deseas tú..

\- claro que lo será..—le dice luego de besarla".—nuestra familia, se escucha hermoso…es verdad…eso me recuerda algo..—korra se separó de ella y la miro seriamente pero sin dejar su mirada de ser dulce..—asami…debo preguntarte algo...

-¿sí? ¿Qué cosa?

\- asami…¿quieres…quieres ser mi esposa?

Al escuchar estas bellas palabras, la chica no pudo evitar sonreír, esto era algo que llego a pensar que nunca oiría y sonaba tan hermoso como lo había imaginado, no era necesario decir un "si" pues el beso y el abrazo que ahora le daba a korra había sido respuesta más que suficiente…todo era hermoso y lleno de felicidad…pero de pronto todo acabo cuando la nación del fuego ataco (siempre quise escribir eso jajaja XD) o más bien una voz muy pero muy familiar de cierto hermano que regresaba de viaje retumbo estruendosamente por todo el lugar…

-¡KORRA! ¿QUE RAYOS LE HICISTE A TU DEPARTAMENTO, MENTECATA CHIQUILLA DEL DEMONIO?

-¡glup!...corrección…¿quieres ser mi viuda?..—le dice korra con cara de pánico y ya con la mera intensión de tirarse nuevamente por esa ventana que últimamente la llamaba mucho

DIAS DESPUES

-korra, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y sé que esto es muy difícil pero se lo tienes que decir

\- ¿es necesario?...que tal no le decimos nada y con suerte no se da cuenta

\- no sé, amor…yo creo que cuando mi estómago empiece a tener forma de pelota va a comenzar a sospechar algo ¿no crees?

\- pues le decimos que has subido de peso y ya…

-korra…

\- ok, ok…déjame pensar que hacer…

La chica estaba más que preocupada, bien sabía que su hermano era algo violento y con tendencias asesinas y eso era razón suficiente para justificar su temor. Recordó el día de su cumpleaños y la tremenda regañada que le dio al ver el lugar convertido en un verdadero basurero y eso que intento ser "amable" con ella por ser un día muy especial sino quien sabe que le hubiera pasado…claro que después de casi dejarla sorda con regaños como " ya te dije que no te juntes con esa bola de revoltosos" u "otras más de estas y te mando de vacaciones al mundo espiritual pero sin regreso" y cosas así por el estilo, cambio luego las reprimendas por un caluroso abrazo fraternal para después entregarle una caja chiquita que korra al siguiente día abrió descubriendo en el interior de esta una medalla en forma de flecha con las iniciales de los dos, regalo que hasta el momento ha portado con ella siempre…sabía que debía decirle la verdad o le iba a ir peor…aunque ¿Qué podía ser peor que morir drásticamente a manos de un hermano iracundo?

-korra, tranquila, eres su hermanita y él te adora con toda su alma, yo no lo creo capaz de lastimarte…bueno… tal vez con unos cuantos ataques con fuego y rayos pero nada más…además ¿Qué pasa contigo?, cualquiera diría que le tienes miedo

\- pff ¿miedo?, asami que cosas dices, claro que no le tengo miedo

\- Ah con que aquí estabas…

-¡No zuko no me hagas nada por favor!—suplico korra desde el suelo pues apenas lo vio entrar a la habitación se tiro de rodillas implorando febrilmente y aferrándose a la pierna izquierda de su hermano

Zuko estaba súper confundido, miro a aquella chica como si fuera un bicho raro, korra tenía cerrados los ojos con fuerza como si esperara a que alguien le lanzara una explosión de fuego o algo así. Era extraño, generalmente korra lo recibía con un enorme abrazo colgándose de su cuello y aferrándose tanto a él que tardaba horas en hacer que lo soltara…pero tirarse de buenas a primeras a sus pies era algo nuevo

-¿Qué pasa hermanita? Solo me tarde dos horas en ir a comprar al súper no pensé que me fueras a extrañar tanto…¿te sientes bien?

\- err…si…si claro, mejor que nunca

Respondió recobrando la compostura y recordando que tenía que actuar lo más normalmente posible. Se levantó lentamente todavía temerosa. Zuko seguía sin entender lo que pasaba, vio a su hermanita hecha un manojo de nervios. Asami tosió disimuladamente mientras discretamente le daba un codazo a korra como indicándole que soltara la sopa de una buena vez por todas, logrando con ello que korra sintiera deseos de lanzarse por la ventana (enserio la reclama mucho la ventana XD) o cualquier cosa con tal de liberarse de un buen regaño. Zuko noto el comportamiento de ambos y empezó a sospechar

-oigan ¿qué les pasa?, están muy raras…no sé porque pero creo que me están ocultando algo..—madre santa ya se dio cuenta ahora no tenía más salida que decirle la verdad porque cuando su hermano se ponía en ese plan, no había nada que lo detuviera hasta averiguar lo que pasaba..—y bien quien de las dos me va a decir lo que pasa..—dijo poniendo cara de mama regañona y cruzándose de brazos viendo a las dos. La pobre de korra empezó a sudar frio y ya estaba toda empapada, con decir que alguien le había lanzado un ataque de agua control..—sigo esperando una respuesta…korra ¿tienes algo que decirme?

\- este, pues…pues si hermano…bueno es que yo…bueno…este…¿me permites un momentito? Ahora vuelvo

\- ¿eh? pero…

\- no me tardo nada

\- korra ¿A dónde vas?—le pregunta asami en voz baja, korra solo le hace una señal de que esperara. Entonces va tranquilamente hasta el teléfono

\- si ¿bolín? Necesito que me hagas un favor, trae a todos los maestros y amigos que tenemos…¿Qué si hay una amenaza? Claro que si…no, no se trata de vaatu…aunque hubiera sido menos peor

Después de unos segundos llegaron a la velocidad de la luz, mako, wei, kai, bumi, meelo y bolin, nadie excepto korra sabían porque estaban ahí. Asami y zuko tampoco entendían mucho que mucho que digamos. El caso es que se armó de valor para decirlo y 5 minutos después…

-¿! QUE QUE!?—grito zuko iracundo haciendo retumbar el lugar, con una vena saltada en la frente, ojos inyectados en sangre y con demasiadas ganas de partirle su mandarina en gajos al primer infortunado que se le pusiera en frente…¿Cómo describirlo?...¿alguna vez han visto el video de la explosión de la bomba atómica?, pues igualito pero a la décima potencia

\- A el muchachos tienen que detenerlo..—le dijo korra a los maestros con claro signos de terror en su voz, solo que estos estaban totalmente traumados por lo que acababan de escuchar y así en shock como estaban no fueron de mucha ayuda que digamos…-¿muchachos?

-¡KORRA!—zuko la agarró del cuello de su camisa reprimiendo a duras penas las ganas de asesinar a alguien…y no precisamente a su hermanita..—¡REPITE LO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR!

\- ¿la parte en que dije que voy a ser mamá o papá, aún falta definir eso sabes…o cuando dije que me iba a casar con asami?—pregunto inocentemente ante la cara de horror de su hermano

-¡Arg!—zuko se llevó una mano al pecho pues con semejante noticia ya merito le daba un infarto al pobre, aquellas palabras fueron como mil golpes de rocas lanzados al mismo tiempo

-Ay Dios a mí me va a dar algo..—se sentó pesadamente en el borde de la cama mientras respiraba entrecortadamente sin dejar de apretar su corazón que en ese instante se había roto en mil pedacitos

\- hermano, no lo tomes así…

-¿Y COMO RAYOS QUIERES QUE LO TOME?...ADEMAS…¿COMO PASO ESO?

-¡Ay zuko! ¿Qué no te lo enseñaron en la escuela?—dijo bumi metiendo su cucharada donde no lo llamaban..—mira primero el hombre y la mujer tienen…espera lo estoy explicando mal.. Quise decir cómo son chicas entonces ambas chicas tienen que…

-¡YA SE COMO PASO!...quiero decir ¿Por qué?..—grito nuevamente logrando para fortuna de todos, interrumpir oportunamente la clase de reproducción sexual que intentaba dar bumi—¿y con el permiso de quién? Si se puede saber…

-¿permiso?—pregunto anonado meelo. ¡Me lleva el tren! ¿Hasta para eso korra tenía que pedirle permiso a su hermano?

\- zuko, no seas exagerado, no puede ser tan malo—dijo asami tratando de normalizar el ambiente..—imagínate a un pequeñito que corra hacia ti y te llame tío ¿no te parece algo muy tierno, mi querido cuñado?

-¿CUAÑADO?- Al escuchar cierta palabrita, se le olvido hasta el mentado infarto que le estuvo a punto de dar y volvió a concentrar toda su energía en planear una venganza extremadamente violenta

-este…asami mejor no me ayudes.—korra la toma cuidadosamente de un brazo y la pone lo más lejos del cuñado…digo…de zuko que en cualquier momento iba a estallar en llamas. Luego korra se dirige a los otros maestros..-¿y ustedes qué? Los traje para que me ayuden, no para que se queden ahí paraditos

-¿es cierto lo que acabo de escuchar?—preguntó bolín limpiándose los oídos

-¿vas a ser…mamá, papá?, dejémoslo en que seas el papá, ya que asami va ser la que va a quedar rechoncha…pero ¿enserio lo serás?

Korra respondió afirmativamente a la pregunta de kai. Los maestros estaban en shock, bueno es comprensible, de todas las personas y maestros, korra era la que menos llegaría a esos extremos

-¿segura?...no habrá algún error, no mientes, timas, engañas, alucinas o algo así… ¿neta que vas a ser papá?—pregunto wei todavía inseguro

-es lo que acabo de decir

-¿tu?

-si

-¿TU?

-¡DEJEN DE DECIR ESO QUE ME DAN NO SE QUE!—grito zuko repentinamente asustando a medio mundo

-korra, zuko tiene razón en reaccionar así..—Dijo wei—si wing me saliera con esas yo lo mataría sanguinariamente…

-¡Oye! ¿De qué lado estas?—le recrimino asami

-wei, no le des ideas ¿quieres?

-vaya, vaya, vaya tan inocente que se veía la muchacha, con esa carita de niña buena, pura, casta y santa y nos salió toda una matadora—dijo con una sonrisa pícara en la cara-¿Quién lo diría?

-¿bolín, en que rayos estabas pensando cuando trajiste a meelo?

-korra, no puedo creer que hicieras una tontería como esa—zuko estaba desesperado e inconsolable

-zuko, esto no fue un error…es cierto que no lo teníamos planeado pero de todos modos queremos al bebe, ya tome una decisión y espero contar con tu presencia en mi boda

-sobre mi cadáver, no lo voy a permitir…

-hermano esto es muy importante para mí, asami y yo así lo deseamos y lamento que tener que decirlo, pero no importa lo que hagas, no lo pondrá impedir…

-¿quieres ver que si?

Respondió amenazadoramente enrollándose las mangas haciendo que la pobre niña se espantara tanto que inconscientemente fue a ocultarse detrás de meelo

-¡Oye! ¿Me viste cara de escudo o qué?—dijo el maestro aire haciéndose sabiamente aun lado y dejando desprotegida a korra

-zuko, tu hermana va necesitar todo el apoyo del mundo y quien mejor que tú para brindárselo—aconsejo wei

-por favor zuko, no me hagas esto. Yo estoy muy feliz pero no sería igual si no cuento contigo…necesito saber que cuento contigo…por favor..—pidió con ojitos de cachorrita regañada

-korra—dijo su hermano un poco resignado—no sabes lo que estás diciendo, un hijo no es un juguete ¿Cómo piensas mantener a ese niño? Porque ni creas que vas a dejar tus estudios

-voy a conseguir un trabajo

\- ¿de que si no sabes hacer nada?

\- no eres muy alentador ¿lo sabias?

\- esto es serio, tenzin te está pagando la universidad y los gastos de esta casa, pero si piensas formar una familia entonces voy a ir yo mismo a decirle que, como ya eres toda una mujercita madura y responsable, no necesitas que te mantengan y veras como le haces porque no recibirás ya nada de nadie

-no la desanimes..—a bolin le estaba empezando a dar pena la situación, solo hacía falta ver la carita de niña castigada que puso korra para que a cualquiera se le partiera el corazón.—zuko no seas tan duro con ella

-¿y qué quieres que le diga? Además ¿Qué va a ser esta niña con un bebe?

-bueno zuko creo que ya fue suficiente. En vez de estar gritando como loco deberías pensar en apoyar a tu hermanita ¿no crees?...ella es mucho más madura de lo que crees y por más que lo niegues tienes que reconocer que ya es toda una mujer…y mira nada más que mujer

Dijo asami maliciosa echándole a mirada asu novia solo para deleitar la pupila y de paso hacer enojar a zuko cosa que le encantaba hacer. Zuko la volteo a ver con la mejor mirada asesina que consiguió poner en ese momento y de nuevo la ira creció en su interior

-¡tú fuiste la culpable de todo esto, miserable pervertidora de menores!—zuko fue detenido a duras penas por los maestros que reaccionaron justo a tiempo para evitar la irremediable muerte de la CEO

-Bueno, en realidad korra hizo la mayor parte ¿sabes?...y déjame decirte que lo hizo muy bien

-asami, por favor..—dijo la pobre de korra que se sonrojo hasta la medula por dicho comentario de ahora su prometida, no buscaba ni donde esconderse de la pena y sobre todo por las miradas de asombro que todos los presentes le mandaron

-¡suéltenme!

-ya tranquilo, no te azotes que no es para tanto, cuñado

-¡Ahora si la mato!—dice intentando mandar una llamarada por su boca a lo que korra fue más rápida y puso a asami detrás de ella protegiéndola, mientras que wei le ponía un metal en su boca para evitar esa llamarada

-¡cálmate zuko!—le pide wei, al ver que zuko se contuvo al fin aunque sea un poco, lo soltaron y wei le quito el metal

-¿sabes qué korra?, has lo que quieras pero luego no vengas a pedirme ayuda—sale azotando la puerta ante la mirada de tristeza de korra. Todos quedaron en silencio no sabiendo que decirle a la chica para animarla un poco. Asami que estaba atrás de ella se adelantó y la abrazo intentando consolarla

\- lo siento korra, esto es mi culpa debí callarme y no hacerlo enojar

\- no, no lo es… y aunque estuviera enojado no era motivo para que intentara hacerte daño, es mi hermano y lo quiero pero…ahora tú y este bebe—dice poniendo su mano en la pancita de asami—son mi vida

\- y tú la mía—juntando su frente con la de la sureña-y no te preocupes, estoy segura que cuando vea al bebe se le va a ablandar el corazón

\- eso espero sami…eso espero

 **Holaa mis queridos lectores, lamento si me demore en subir el cap… …sera que zuko vuelve? Perdonara a korra?, asami y korra se casaran?...espero les guste el cap y cualquier queja o ajuste que quiera que le de al fic, serán bien recibidos :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Después de ese día zuko no volvió a dirigirle la palabra. Ya había pasado una semana y todo intento de arreglar las cosas por parte de korra fue inútil, pues zuko seguía firme en su posición y no quería cambiar de parecer. Korra intentaba conseguir un trabajo pero debido a su horario de clase le fue muy difícil…ella ganaba algo siendo el avatar pero no era mucho…entonces decidió cambiarse al sistema abierto y trabajar en las noches, pero aun así nadie le daba trabajo porque no tenía experiencia y la cara de niña chiquita que tenía no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

La boda era en dos días y si no fuera por sus amigos que hicieron una recolecta, no hubieran juntado ni para la iglesia, a pesar de todo ella seguía muy ilusionada con la idea de ser papá y eso la animaba a seguir adelante

Al fin llego el ansiado dia de la boda a la cual asistiría prácticamente todo el mundo y amigos de korra, excepto por sokka que seguía con su novia en el clan metal y a zuki que estaba de viaje y no se había enterado de ello. En la iglesia estaba todo el mundo esperando a que llegara la novia y a que no llegue zuko. Korra estaba al punto del colapso nervioso

-cálmate korra, estoy segura que si viene no va a ser capaz de hacer nada malo—dijo jinora que era una de las damas

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? No estoy muy segura si quiero que venga o que mejor se quede en su casa…-la pobre niña ya se andaba comiendo las uñas

-tranquila—intento ayudar wing—además esto está lleno de maestros de todo rango y no maestros, no podrá contra todos nosotros…espero…

-oye, mejor te doy mi regalo de una vez—dijo Bumi—es un seguro de vida

-gracias, me va hacer mucha falta..—respondió korra con pesar

Los invitados en especial los no maestros, por alguna extraña razón, se sentaron cerca de la salida de emergencia, también por alguna extraña razón estaban sudando frio y miraban a cada rato a la puerta. El lugar estaba rodeado de cientos de unidades de maestros fuegos, agua, metal y una que otra ambulancia. Poco después llego la novia y dio inicio a la ceremonia

-¿asami?

\- hola mi vida

-¿Por qué vienes vestida así? ¿Y tú traje de novia?

-bueno, está debajo de este chaleco antibalas, y el velo de novia está bajo este casco de futbol americano…¿sabes? Más vale prevenir que lamentar

-¿Por qué no se me ocurrió eso a mí?

La celebración de inicio, todo estaba bien hasta que llegó el momento crucial en el que el cura hacia la pregunta decisiva…

-…y tu korra Wolf ¿aceptas a esta mujer para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida

-¿tan poquito?...—dijo bolín tan inoportuno como siempre..—digo, pues si zuko la encuentra de seguro la mata..—Todo el mundo voltea a verlo y le lanzan miradas asesinas—je, je yo no más decía

-mejor cierra la boca

-¿aceptas?—volvió a preguntar el cura

-acepto "y espero mi vida sea más larga y no se termine hoy"—pensaba korra y le hacia la misma pregunta a asami, la cual dice acepto

-si alguien sabe alguna razón para que esta unión no se realice que hable ahora o calle para siempre

Todo el lugar quedo envuelto en un silencio sepulcral, hasta que de repente…

-¡NO!

-¿Qué?, ¿Quién?, ¿Dónde?—todos los presentes se levantan inmediatamente listos para invocar sus elementos

-¿Qué paso? ¿Llego zuko?—pregunta korra aterrada

-no—dijo wan—es que se me olvido que deje los frijoles en la lumbre y de seguro ya se quemaron…!NO! ¡MIS FRIJOLITOS!

Todos se tuvieron que aguantar las ganas de patearlo por aquello

-cómo iba diciendo…. si alguien sabe alguna razón para que esta unión no se realice que hable ahora o calle para siempre..—más silencio sepulcral, todo el mundo voltea a la puerta para ver si llega zuko echando fuego, pero no ocurrió nada..—entonces las declaro espo…

-¡MOMENTO!—grito zuko abriendo la puerta de par en par, todos lo voltearon a ver horrorizados

-¡HERMANO!—dijo la pobre niña sumamente consternada

-¡Asami, al suelo!—grito jinora que era la madrina y se lanza sobre ella para protegerla de aquel mortal ataque

-¡AH, CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!—grito un no maestro

Los invitados comenzaron a huir oportunamente. Todo mundo empieza a salir despavorido, se oyen gritos de terror por todos lados, algunos se lanzaban por las ventanas, alguien llamo a las fuerzas unidas y todo era un caos total

-¡AUXILIOOOO, ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO!—grito alguien llamando al 911

-¡VA DE RETO SATANAS!—el cura también temía por su vida y fue a refugiarse tras el altar mientras que los maestros ya estaban listos para atacar

-prepárense muchachos—dijeron tomando posición

Korra solo veía más aterrada aquella escena, mientras pensaba que esta boda se iba a convertir más en una misa de cuerpo presente porque su hermano no se iría de ahí sin mínimo haber masacrado a alguien…pero bueno, suerte que el panteón estaba a dos cuadras del lugar…

A pesar de que eran mayoría, los maestros temían por sus vidas y para darse cuenta de eso solo hacía falta ver a los pobrecitos que temblaban como gelatinas en pleno terremoto y es que zuko estaba algo enfurecido…mmmm ¿dije algo enfurecido? Perdón, ya ni se lo que escribo….quise decir total, absolutamente, extremada, brutal y exageradamente enfurecido, casi al nivel de la demencia, si, esa si era buena forma de describirlo

-definitivamente esta narradora no me gusta—dijo kai aterrado mientras se escondía detrás de la figura de Bumi—oye Bolin, amigo mío, si muero dile a jinora que la amo con toda mi alma

-no exageres que no vamos a morir…pero por si acaso tu dile a opal que siempre estará en mi corazón

-oigan—dijo mako mirándolos con desdén.—no sé si se han dado cuenta pero…¿ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE SER CURELMENTE ASESINADOS POR EL MANCHITAS DEMENTE!? Así que dejen de estar babeando por sus chicas…aprendan de rohan que no hace drama por su novia yuki

-¿Qué?—pregunto meelo consternado-¿quieren decir que todo el mundo tiene novia menos yo ¡me quiero morir!

-bueno, si tú lo dices…yo con gusto te hago el favor..—dijo zuko haciendo estallar dos bolas de fuego en sus manos ante el trauma de todos los maestros

-¡Ay mama!

El lugar estaba casi vacío. Asami seguía en el suelo y korra se colocó delante de ella para protegerla de cualquier cosa. Todos los demás huyeron prudentemente de ahí para salvar su pellejo. Tan solo unos pocos maestros se quedaron a hacerle frente a zuko, sin importarles nada siguieron firmes como los valerosos protectores de la tierra que eran, dispuestos a arriesgarsen de ser necesario por su avatar…de seguro su sentido del deber hizo que permanecieran ahí implacables enfrentando el peligro…

-No es cierto, lo que pasa es que no alcanzamos a huir a tiempo

Eerrr si, el caso es que tenían que resolver este problema antes de que alguien saliera malherido, cada segundo era vital y sobre todo porque opal ya andaba haciendo labores de resucitación, pues al cura le había dado un ataque de miocardio al ver entrar a zuko como demonio a aquel sitio

-deténgalo muchachos, hagan que se tranquilicé para poder seguir en paz con la ceremonia, ah pero eso sí, sin causar destrozos ni hacer mucho ruido, digo, si no es mucho pedir..—ordeno raiko a los maestros (si el quedo en el medio del fuego cruzado XD)

-si tu ¿ y tú nieve de limón de que la vas a querer?—rezongaba wei mirando de forma asesina a raiko, pero de pronto tuvo una idea para distraer a manchitas-…ya se…!zuko! qué es eso que está ahí?—pregunto fingiendo sorpresa para que zuko volteara hacia atrás

-no esperaras que caiga en un truco tan viejo ¿verdad?

-no sé, allá tú…pero quería que vieras que asami anda propasando a tu inocente hermanita, para mí que si fuera ella la violaría ya de plano

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

-¡Ahora muchachos!

En el momento que volteo, como veinte maestros le cayeron encima, tuvieron que someterlo, los gemelos lo amarraron con cuerdas de cable a una de las columnas de la iglesia con decir que su tía Lin estaría más que orgullosa con ese trabajo, pero hablando de ello como es que Lin no está aquí…. joder a los pobres también les toco amordazarlo, algo así como a hannibal…y a pesar de que forcejeaba no se podía zafar ya que estaba bien atado…eso o los 5 tranquilizantes que le inyectaron estaban surgiendo efecto

-¡suéltenme o se van a arrepentir!

-rápido, siga con la ceremonia antes de que se escape—le dijo jinora al cura arrastrándolo hasta el altar y es que apenas estaba recuperando el conocimiento, ya que el infortunado sacerdote llevaba un tubo de suero conectado al brazo, no vaya a ser que se nos fuera antes de terminar la misa

-está bien, está bien…korra ¿estás aquí por tu propia voluntad para tomar a esta mujer como esposa y…?

-¡oiga! ¿Qué no ve que podemos morir en cualquier momento?—grito asami visiblemente alterada tomando de la sotana al cura..—vaya al grano antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

-ok, pero no se esponje…nos quedamos en eso de que se amarían, respetarían y todo eso hasta que zuko…digo… que la muerte los separe ¿no es así?

-claro y las dos aceptamos ¿luego que sigue?—pregunto asami desesperada y sudando frio ya que zuko era extremadamente fuerte y estaba a punto de deshacerse de los maestros que estaban encima de el

-deseen prisa—se quejaba wing que ya se cansaba de retenerlo

-¡les digo que me dejen!—seguía zuko forcejeando en vano

\- si alguien sabe alguna razón para que esta unión no se realice que hable ahora o calle para siempre..—el cura queda a la expectativa y por si acaso se refugia tras el altar..-¿alguien se opone?

-¡que no!—le gritaron todos casi dejándolo sordo y siendo el pobre de wei el designado a taparle la boca a zuko

-¡Ay qué carácter! Bueno ya, entonces las declaro esposas…puedes besar a la novia, que sean felices bla, bla, bla y todo eso…y si algún día tienen hijos y quieren bautizarlos ¡ni se les ocurra venir conmigo!...y ahora me voy antes de que ocurra una catástrofe…

El cura se va corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Ante la actitud poco inusual del sacerdote korra solo atino a encogerse de hombros pero luego se acercó a su ahora esposa y con cuidado le quito el casco de futbol americano que todavía llevaba puesto por precaución, la miro con ternura infinita antes de posar suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella, escena que zuko presencio perfectamente sabiendo que ahora era demasiado tarde….

-¡NOOOOOO…!

-Korra, amor mío, ahora ya somos esposas, al fin estamos juntas y somos libres de hacer lo que queramos…y aunque ya lo hemos hecho cada día, una y otra y otra vez hasta el cansancio y al grado de quedar sumamente agotadas y sin un gramo de aliento…hay algo que quiero hacer contigo ahora mismo, aquí y enfrente de todos…

-¿correr como locas desesperadas para salvar nuestras vidas?

-exacto

-oye, que buena idea, después de ti

-gracias mi amor, que amable, yo te sigo…

-ok, entonces…!CORRE!...

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, enseguida los pocos sobrevivientes los imitaron y pusieron pies en polvo y en segundos desaparecieron…algunos más, específicamente los padrinos, pensaron en cambiarse el nombre, hacerse cirugía plástica e irse a vivir a otra nación para evitar ser encontrados por zuko que seguramente una vez que se le pasen los calmantes querrá asesinar a alguien

Horas después, los pocos invitados que no huyeron y que no se quedaron con un trauma por lo sucedido, se dieron cita en la recepción. Ya estaban más tranquilos pues el local estaba en un rincón olvidado y lejano, casi nadie sabía cómo llegar allí, de hecho ni ellos supieron cómo llegaron ahí pero llegaron. Todo esto hacia casi imposible que zuko los encontrara e hiciera un nuevo intento de asesinar a la novia por robarse a su hermanita

Korra estaba muy contenta. Miro a asami que estaba contenta como ella, andaba bailando con sus amigas…ah pero eso sí, se negó rotundamente a quitarse el casco de futbol americano que llevaba en la cabeza pues sentía que todavía podía necesitarlo

-amigos, estoy muy contenta de contar con su presencia, de verdad muchas gracias a todos—les dice korra

-no tienes nada que agradecer korra—dijo tenzin el cual milagrosamente llego a la recepción pero no a la iglesia..—todos nosotros las queremos mucho y saben que cuentan con nosotros para lo que necesiten…!brindo por las novias! ¡Salud!—al instante todo alzaron sus copas celebrando este momento especial

-¿les importa si me uno?

 **Ooohh quien será el invitado que llego…será zuko? Sokka? O suki? Ajjaja que les espera a asami y korra ahora que están casadas…espero les guste el cap :D y gracias a aquellos que lo leen siempre ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

-¿les importa si me uno?

Al reconocer la voz, más de uno se atraganto con su bebida, de hecho bolín escupió la suya sobre la pobre de Lin (si ella también llego a la recepción XD) que tuvo que conformarse con darle una "pequeña" patada en la espinilla como castigo. Así es zuko había hecho su aparición. Silencio absoluto, nadie se movió del lugar…principalmente porque solo había una salida y zuko estaba parado frente a ella por lo que no pudieron huir como lo querían.

-hermano…

Una vez que estuvo frente a asami se detuvo por completo, ella estaba algo asustada y lo miraba nerviosa. Todos estaban expectantes, muchos creyeron que iba a estrangularla, ahorcarla, acribillarla, mutilarla o algo así…pero en lugar de eso…zuko se empezó a reír como loco ante el asombro de todos

-¡espíritus! Ya se volvió loco

-¡ja, ja, ja! Te ves ridícula con eso en la cabeza—asami no sabía si ofenderse por el comentario o ir y hacer un ritual a ravaa para agradecerle de seguir con vida..—son todos unos exagerados, si no es para tanto ¿a poco creíste que sería capaz de arruinar el día más importante de mi hermana?... es verdad que me molesta que te cases con mi hermanita pero…me rindo, no puedo contra ustedes, yo sé que se aman y no puedo más que respetar la decisión de korra…

-¡Dios mío! Estoy alucinando, creo que voy a dejar de tomar esas pastillas para dormir ¡malditas drogas!—dijo asami sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando y aventando un frasquito de pastillas que llevaba en el bolsillo

-bueno, más te vale hacer feliz a mi korra…porque o si no me veré obligado a hacerte pagar las consecuencias cruel y dolorosamente y te arrepentirás eternamente si algún día le haces algo malo ¿entendiste?—dijo mostrando nuevamente esa mirada maniática que daba mucho miedo, asami trago saliva ante aquellas advertencias, luego zuko prosiguió como si nada..—pero bueno, venga un abrazo, después de todo vamos a ser familia ¿no?...ven aquí…

La abraza fuertemente ante el trauma total de todos y sobre todo de asami que pensó que tal vez esta era una nueva táctica de zuko consistente en ganarse la confianza del enemigo para cuando menos se lo espere ¡Zas! Una muerte dolorosa y espeluznante que haría que el infierno pareciera un parque de diversiones. Después de unos segundos la suelta, mira a korra que tenía una franca expresión de no entender en el rostro y las abraza a ambas pasando sus brazos por los hombros de ambas chicas

-Que par de chicas enamoradas, esto todavía es muy extraño para mí pero me da gusto ver a mi hermanita feliz…bueno ¿Qué pasa aquí?¿esto es una fiesta o un velorio? ¡Que siga la fiesta!—todos respiran más aliviados y aunque sorprendidos se relajan un poco. La música vuelve a zona y el ambiente se enciende nuevamente

-hermano, muchas gracias…no sabes lo que esto significa para mí..—dijo korra súper feliz

\- ya olvídalo korra, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti…!espíritus! olvide comprarles algo. Pero bueno, que mi regalo sea…dejarlas a ambas con vida ¿Qué les parece?

-Gracias, que amable—respondió asami nerviosamente. Era su imaginación o zuko estaba poniendo demasiada fuerza alrededor de su frágil cuello..—te prometo hacer todo lo posible para que los tres nos llevemos bien

-vaya, creo que después de todo eres una buena chica para mi hermana y no la tipa loca, rica, desquiciada, mandona, enojona, histérica, depravada y pervertida que creí que eras..

-Gracias zuko, tu sí que sabes hacer sentir bien a las personas—respondió con sarcasmo antes las pocas sutiles palabras de su cuñado

En fin, lo importante era que ya se trataban como gente civilizada…pero lo que si seguía siendo un problema era el hecho de que korra no conseguía un buen trabajo y ser el avatar no ayudaba mucho. Andaba haciendo sus prácticas profesionales por lo que en las mañana se la pasaba ya sea en la escuela o en el consultorio…y antes de que pregunten que rayos hace ella en un consultorio déjenme recordarles que korra está estudiando pediatría, en la tarde era repartidor y por las noches seguía con su trabajo de mesera

-¡WOLF! ¿A dónde crees que vas?—el señor koichi, jefe de korra en el restaurante, tenía la extraña costumbre de alterarse por todo y la que sufría las consecuencias era la pobre de korra

-señor ya es muy tarde y tengo que ir a casa, además de que mi turno termino hace media hora

-lo siento avatar, pero daiki no vino y vas a tener que suplirlo, ve a entregar esta orden lo más pronto posible

-pero la moto está descompuesta ¿Cómo voy a llevarla?—el señor lo pensó un poco y encontró una solución, sonriéndole a la pobre de korra que solo lo miro desconfiada…koichi observo bien a korra, estaba montada en su bicicleta lista para ir a casa, la había comprado como medio de transporte y así evitar gastar dinero en taxis por lo que iba en ella todos los días, aparte de que aún no había aprendido a manejar bien y eso que asami le había estado enseñando

-hagamos una cosa, ve en tu bici a llevarla y de ahí te puedes retirar ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué?...pero señor koichi—dijo korra preocupada—esta dirección esta hasta el otro lado de la cuidad

-disculpa chica, pero es un cliente importante y necesito que la lleves y en quien más puedo confiar que no sea el avatar ¿puedo contar contigo?

Korra dio un suspiro de resignación, si le pedían un favor así no podía negarse y más si le decían lo del avatar. Sin más remedio tuvo que aceptar, pero antes de eso llamo a asami para decirle que hoy como otras veces no podía llegar a casa a cenar con ella

-No, mi amor, otra vez no. Ya van tres veces seguidas esta semana—dijo asami al otro lado del teléfono, se oía realmente preocupada y triste

\- perdóname princesa, te prometo que mañana si llegare a cenar.—luego colgó sabiendo que no podía asegurar eso aun

Viernes por la mañana. La clase de Biología estaba pesada como siempre y cierta chica de ojos azules luchaba por mantenerse despierta…ya que anoche se quedó a altas horas estudiando y sus parpados le pesaban de sobremanera y sin poder evitarlo se recostó en la paleta de su silla y se quedó dormida por algunos minutos

-korra Wolf, pasa al frente a resolver este ejercicio—dijo el profesor mientras borraba el pizarrón-¿korra?..—se acercó a su silla con borrador en mano y haciendo uso de esa mortal arma la despertó de manera poco amigable..-¡despierta, estas no son horas de dormir!..—korra se asustó tanto por el ruido del borrador estrellándose contra la silla que se cayó de esta ocasionando la risa de todos sus compañeros

-¿eh…Qué?—dijo todavía adormilada

-usted no tiene remedio—dijo el profesor negando con la cabeza..—el hecho de que milagrosamente sea la mejor estudiante de la universidad no le da el derecho de dormirse en clase. Esta usted castigada, salga del salón y quédese afuera parada hasta que termine la clase

-pero…pero..—trato de decir korra

-¡AHORA!—sin más remedio salió de ahí y se puso en un rincón

-no puedo seguir así, si zuko se entera que me castigaron se va a molestar..—dicho esto se apoyó en la pared y empezó a dormirse poco a poco

En el salón de junto una situación no muy normal se estaba dando y es que es muy poco común que un alumno le prenda fuego al salón. Así es, se trata nada más ni nada menos que de zuko que se andaba peleando con uno de sus compañeros

-¡suéltenme! Suéltenme…Aang suéltame…que ahora si lo mato..—grito zuko tratando de liberarse de Aang y de más de una docena de estudiantes que en vano intentaban detenerlo

-¡zuko, cálmate, por favor!—decía Aang intentando tranquilizarlo sin ser rostizado

-¡Ay, auxilio! Este tipo está loco

-¿Qué paso aquí?—pregunta el maestro llegando

-no se maestro, yo estaba muy tranquilo y de repente este tipo se me abalanzo sin razón alguna—dijo el chico temblando como gelatina. Atrás podemos ver a varios chicos con extinguidores y otros usando su control de agua mientras que otros corrían por sus jóvenes vidas

-¡sin ningún motivo? ¡tú tomaste mi lápiz no lo niegues!.—una gotita apareció en la frente del maestro

-¿quemaste el salón solo porque este chico tomo tu lápiz?

-pues tengo que defender lo que es mío ¿no?—dijo como si nada

-¡Estas castigado! Sal del salón…o más bien…de lo que queda de él, y quédate ahí parado hasta que termine la clase..—una vez fuera zuko seguía refunfuñando

-¡pero como se atreve a sacarme del salón! Si no fuera porque es el maestro, ya le hubiera rostizado todo

Se detuvo al ver a korra también castigada. Ya estaba listo para echarle tremendo sermón pero no tenía cara para eso ya que a él también lo habían sacado. Decidió quedarse aun lado hasta que bolín pasó por ahí

-¿zuko?¿qué haces aquí?...no me digas…quemaste tu salón otra vez ¿cierto?

-¡Bolín!...¿para qué preguntas lo que es obvio? Pero ni me digas nada que de seguro a ti también te castigaron…

-ya vez, ese maestro es un exagerado…me saco solo porque quise demostrar que lavoissier estaba equivocado con eso de que la materia no se crea ni se destruye…!como no se va a destruir si hice trizas su escritorio solo con lanzarle una gran roca encima!?

-no tienes remedio, pobre mako—respondió resignado—pero esta vez te apoyo, esos maestros son unos tontos, solo ven un poco de fuego y se asustan

-un momento ¿Qué esa de ahí no es korra?

-bueno pues…

-¿korra castigada? ¿El mundo se ha vuelto loco?

-mejor ni digas nada, de seguro es mmm la segunda vez en su vida que le pasa eso y conociendo a estos maestruchos lo más probable es que la hayan sacado injustamente

-oye, no se ve muy bien que digamos—se acercaron a ella y fue hasta entonces que zuko noto que su hermanita estaba dormida recargada contra la pared..-¡ah! Con que esta dormidita ¿no?

Bolín no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad de hacerle una broma a la chica y entonces con una cara maliciosa se le acerco en un momento en que zuko estaba distraído y le grito en el oído

-¡korra despierta, vaatu y Amón regresaron y están atacando la cuidad!

-¿Qué ¿Quién ¿Dónde ¡tomen esto—entonces lanzo un fuerte golpe haciendo uso de su tierra control contra la pared haciendo un agujero del tamaño de un satomovil. Todos los estudiantes que por si fuera poco eran no maestros estaban asustados y salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

-¡ah! ¡Es el apocalipsis!

-¡Bolín!—grito zuko deseoso de matar o de matarlo en sí...—eres un tonto ¿ya vez lo que haces?—le dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza. Korra que todavía estaba medio dormida, solo atino a contemplar la destrucción y esperar el inminente desastre

-¡Korra!—grito el profesor al ver la catástrofe

-yo no fui—dijo inocentemente aun cuando todavía estaba en pose de que acababa de lanzar su golpe

Esto se estaba complicando. Debido a este incidente a korra la pusieron en alerta, cualquier cosa que hiciera mal y la echarían de la escuela. Y como por si fuera poco, también estaba asami la cual andaba más sensible que nunca. Una vez ya casi en la madrugada, korra volvía a su casa muy cansada y todavía tenía que estudiar para su examen

-Hola mi amor, buenas no…

-¿Dónde estabas?—pregunto con un rodillo en la mano junto con su guante eléctrico el cual ya lanzaba una que otra chispa azul y muy enojada luego de evitar el beso que korra pretendía darle

-pues trabajando como siempre

-¡no es cierto! Estas mintiendo

-asami ¿Qué te pasa?

\- entonces son ciertas mis sospechas

-¿de qué hablas?

-Andas con otra ¿verdad?

-¿QUE?

\- No lo niegues, lo sé todo—respondió ella llorando desconsolada

\- asami, te juro que no sé de qué hablas

-¡Fuera, no quiero verte!—la saca a empujones de la casa

-pero…pero…

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!—le estrella la puerta en la cara

-¿y ahora que hice?—pregunto la pobrecita confundida a mas no poder. Pero dos segundos después, asami sale arrepentida y se lanza a sus brazos en un mar de lágrimas

-perdón, no sé lo que me paso…es que esto del embarazo me tiene un poquito alterada

-¿un poquito?—pensó korra para sí misma

-lo siento

-está bien, no te preocupes—la abraza intentando tranquilizarla

-yo nunca desconfiaría de ti…te quiero mucho

-Sí, ya me di cuenta—respondió nerviosamente y viendo con cierto temor esos dos objetos mortales que asami aún tenía en la mano

\- olvidemos lo que paso…pero ¿sabes qué? Tengo muchas ganas de comer Pollo Komodo: (un alimento típico de la cocina gourmet de la Nación del Fuego, suele ser un poco duro y de un sabor no muy agradable)

-asami aquí no hay de eso

-sí, pero pensé que podías ir a buscarla

-¿A LA NACION DEL FUEGO?—pregunto alarmada

-pues…si

-¿AHORITA?...pero tengo que estudiar para mi examen y…

-ya veo—empezando a llorar otra vez—tu examen es más importante que tu pobre e indefensa esposa ¿verdad?

-No, no quise decir eso…es solo que…

-está bien, vete y déjame sola y abandonada a merced de los peligros del mundo—dijo haciendo un melodrama digno de un óscar—tu hijo y yo no importamos, vete y tal vez cuando regreses ya esté muerta…

¿Por no comer komodo?—pregunto confundía

-bueno ¿vas a ir sí o no?

\- ya que lo pides así tan amablemente…

\- y para que veas que te perdono…solo quiero uno o dos cajas llenas de eso comida ¿de acuerdo?

-¿perdonarme de que…si no hice nada?

-¡Y apúrate que es para hoy!

Le pone un par cajas en la mano y le vuelve a cerrar la puerta en las narices. La pobre niña seguía sin entender nada, solo a ella le pasaba estas cosas. Se resignó a ir a la nación del fuego a esta hora de la noche, todo por complacer los extraños e inusuales antojos de asami. Con toda la situación en la escuela, el trabajo, ser el avatar y su "adorable" esposa asami, se estaba volviendo loca. Y eso que solo habían pasado cuatro meses.

-oye, y si pasas por timbuctu tráeme uno de esas bananas ceniza ¿quieres?—y con eso avanzo a la nación del fuego derrotada

 **CONTINUARA….espero les guste y nos vemos en el otro cap**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicos y chicas…lamento no haber actualizado recientemente, pero no podía y se preguntaran por qué?...bueno déjeme decirles que estuve un mes hospitalizada ya que en el trabajo me agarre a golpes con un compañero…el desde hace un tiempo me estaba molestando y diciéndome cosas feas hasta que no aguante más y bueno digamos que llegamos a los golpes…en la pelea el logro dejarme una costilla magullada y me dio un fuerte golpe en la cara logrando desviarme la nariz, así que me tuvieron que operar y luego estar en reposo hasta que estuviera bien…**

 **Ahora que estoy mejor, volveré a seguir con mi historia, aun que mientras estuve en el hospital, pude imaginarme otra historia, aunque no sé si deba ponerla, quiero obtener sus opiniones…una vez más me disculpo y espero les guste el cap… :D**

Zuko estaba plácidamente dormido en su camita, cubierto por una zafra que lo protegía del frio, soñaba felizmente con masacrar a ciertas personas, de hecho de vez en cuando tiraba puñetazos al aire (vaya que sueños los de zuko XD). Estaba muy tranquilo disfrutando de sus sueños cuando de repente algo le cayó encima.

-¡Hermano despierta! es una emergencia!—korra se lanzó encima de él y lo sacudió como si fuera un trapo viejo, aporreándole la cabeza en la cama...-¡rápido hermano! Creo que ya va a nacer él bebe! Despierta!

-korra…!korra!..-haciendo un gran esfuerzo y todavía viendo estrellitas de colores por los golpes, logro sostener a su hermanita que se veía sumamente preocupada

-¡hay que ir al hospital! Ya va a nacer!—seguía diciendo korra

-no inventes korra, solo han pasado 5 meses ¿Cómo va a dar a luz ahorita?

-bueno… quizás se adelantó…

-¡¿cuatro meses!?...no korra, es imposible…

-pero, pero…y los dolores…

-mira ven conmigo…

Se levanta pesadamente y la conduce hasta la puerta de la habitación, no era la primera vez que algo como eso sucedía, korra andaba muy nerviosa con todo eso del embarazo de asami y el que pagaba los platos rotos era zuko que si en estos días había pasado una noche tranquila era demasiado

-ya estate tranquila, todavía es muy pronto como para preocuparse por esas cosas, mejor ver a tu cuarto junto a la loca…digo…tu linda esposa y ¿serias tan amable de hacerme un pequeñísimo favor?

-¿un favor? Seguro hermano ¿Qué es?

-¡YA DEJAME DORMIR!—grito repentinamente y ya merito la deja sorda..—si no eres tú la que viene a despertarme, es asami la que se levanta a las 4 de la madrugada a vaciar el refrigerador completo o se pone a ver novelas cursis a todo volumen ¡ustedes dos me están volviendo loco!—la empuja hacia afuera pero en segundos korra regresa

-entonces todavía no va a nacer ¿seguro? Porque qué tal si estamos equivocados y ya es hora

-¡KORRA, QUE TE VAYAS A DORMIR!—Grito lanzándole un almohadazo

Toda esta situación enfurecía a zuko que estaba reconsiderando su decisión de aceptar a asami en la familia ya que, desde que estaba embarazada, solo le traía problemas y dolores de cabeza

Bueno, ya nos dimos cuenta que la vida de korra estaba medio complicada, esperen dije ¿"medio"? va dejémoslo por el momento así, pero veamos qué hay de los otros maestros…empecemos en la casa de mako y bolín…mako se levantó a media noche por un vaso de agua, se dirigió a la cocina y al pasar noto que la habitación de bolín la luz todavía estaba encendida, le dio curiosidad saber el porqué de esa situación y golpeo la puerta. En seguida el muchacho de cabello negro abrió y se sorprendió de verlo ahí a esa hora

-mako—dijo un poco adormilado-¿pasa algo malo?

-no, pero vi la luz encendida y me pareció un poco extraño

-oh, pero no te quedes ahí, pasa por favor

Mako se adentró al cuarto de su hermano y se sentó junto al escritorio del chico que tenía un montón de libros tirados por todas partes y entonces pensó que algo raro estaba pasando

-¿Qué estás haciendo?—pregunto aunque ya sabía la respuesta

-estoy repasando algunas cosas ¿sabes? Tengo un examen dentro de unos días y la verdad esto de la genética no se me da muy bien..—dijo entre bostezo y bostezo. Mako estaba completamente sorprendido. ¿Desde cuándo bolín se volvió tan responsable?..—tengo que pasar a como dé lugar, si repruebo este examen tendré que repetir la materia, además tengo que conservar un buen promedio

-bolin ¿te sientes bien?..—dijo ahora sí muy preocupado por la extraña actitud de su hermano y tocándole la frente para ver si no tenía calentura

-a decir verdad no, no he dormido en dos días tratando de entender estas cosas tan complicadas

-bolin, te ordeno que ahora mismo cierres esos libros y te vayas a dormir—dijo en tono de hermano mayor preocupado..—tal vez el cansancio te está haciendo delirar (o no tan preocupado ajja XD)

-pero si yo…

-nada, obedece que es por tu bien.—mako lo agarro y lo metió en la cama sin dejarlo decir media palabra..—mañana mismo vamos a ver a un doctor, esto puede ser muy grave—salió de la habitación con cara de angustia pensando que tal vez haya enloquecido por tanta tensión y estrés de la escuela

-¿y esta?—bolín estaba muy confundido puesto que no había tenido oportunidad de decir nada en su defensa.

Pero dejemos a bolín estudiando que buena falta le hace y veamos que hay con los otros maestros. Por ejemplo estaba wing que como buen conquistador que era, cambia de novia cada semana y esto a la larga le traería problemas de todo tipo. Estaba en su departamento haciendo ejercicio cuando escucho que sonaba el timbre, no lo esperaba pero tenía una visita familiar

-hola hermanito…¿Qué te paso en la cara?—dijo al ver que traía una mejilla roja, unos cuantos arañazos y mordidas

-¿el nombre de tomoyo hetsu te parece conocido?—pregunto aguantándose las ganas de estrangular a su gemelo

-pero por supuesto que sí, ella es mi más reciente conquista ¡Uy! Si la conocieras, es toda una lindura

-sí, y pelea como gata fiera

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Cómo que porque?—dijo tomándolo del cuello..—esa chica es una loca, casi me saca un ojo con sus enormes uñas…ya estoy harto de que seas un irresponsable y a ver si le vas diciendo a tus novias que tienes un gemelo

-¡Ay no! No me digas que….

-sí, así es, estaba yo muy tranquilamente paseando con mi novia Hanna cuando de la nada salió tu noviecita hecha toda una fiera para armarme una escenita de celos frente a todo el mundo, ni tiempo me dio la condenada de explicarle que yo no era tú. Y para acabarla de amolar, después de que ella me usara como pera de box llego el turno de mi amada Hanna que ahora está molesta conmigo pues cree que la estoy engañando con esa tipa, te juro que si termina conmigo tú vas a pagar las consecuencias

-Ay wei ¿Cómo crees que va a terminar contigo? Se ve que esta súper enamorada de ti

-pues no sé qué vas a hacer pero solucionas este malentendido o te mando de vacaciones al mundo espiritual eternamente ¡te quedo claro!—dijo ejerciendo un poco más de presión viendo a su gemelo pasar de un color rojo a uno morado claro

-tranquilo, lo tengo todo bajo control

En eso oyen unos cuantos ruidos raros en la puerta y era nada más ni nada menos que una turba iracunda de mujeres dispuestas a masacrar a cierto maestro metal

-aquí es, esta es la casa de mi novio—dijo una chica pelirroja

-no puede ser..—respondió otra..—si es aquí, pero mi adorado wing me dijo que no tenía compromisos y que yo era su única en su vida

-nos engañó a todas ¡A el muchachas!—las histéricas jovencitas ya estaban por tirar la puerta, era solo cuestión de segundos para que entraran a destruir todo

-con que todo bajo control ¿no?

-corre por tu vida, no sabes lo que esas chicas son capaces de hacer…no podemos escapar por la puerta—corre hacia la ventana de su cuarto.—ven por aquí

-¿Por qué siempre me metes en tus líos?—dijo wei con resignación y haciendo un acto de escapismo puro

En poco tiempo lograron entrar a aquel sitio causando destrozos mayores como venganza. Wing consternado solo pudo contemplar su pobre departamento que de seguro quedaría hecho un desastre

-no puede ser, pobre de mí ¿y ahora donde pasare la noche?—miro a su hermano con carita de cachorrito abandonado pero esta vez su truco no le funciono

-ah no, eso sí que no, ni me mires así que no me vas a convencer. Este es tu problema y tú lo vas a resolver…y ni creas que se me ha olvidado que vas a tener que ir con hanna y darle una explicación..—se sube a su auto y arranca rápidamente

-¡rayos! ¿y ahora qué hago? No tengo dinero para ir a un hotel, tendré que dormir en la calle…a menos que…-voltea a ver maliciosamente el departamento de korra que casualmente estaba al lado suyo..—creo que tengo una buena idea…

Esa tarde era normal como cualquier otra. Korra tenía un acelerado ritmo de vida con sus obligaciones. Sin embargo el dinero que ganaba era demasiado poco y tuvo que buscarse un trabajo extra en su poco tiempo libre. Como en la prepa había tenido un taller de electrónica, entonces decidió hacerle a la electricista y lo hacía muy bien, por lo anterior, ya todos en la cuadra la conocían como la famosa niña pediatra, electricista, repartidora, mesera y sobre todo como el gran avatar ( **tiene más empleo que yo XD** )

-korra ¿A dónde crees que vas? No has probado ni un poquito de lo que te prepare, me llevo horas hacerlo y casi me rebano un dedo cortando las verduras pero lo hice con cariño porque sé que es tu favorito..—dijo angustiada mientras la veía ponerse su uniforme

-huele delicioso gracias…pero la verdad ya se me hizo tarde, mejor guárdamelo para la cena

-pero korra, lo prometiste, dijiste que tratarías de estar más tiempo en casa…

-lo siento asami, pero no tengo tiempo, es más, ya me voy

-pero si acabas de llegar…

-perdona, en la noche hablamos ¿sí?...—la abraza fuertemente y le da un beso en la frente

Generalmente eso la calmaba pero esta vez ya era demasiado, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que comieron juntas y estar sola todo el día no era lo que ella esperaba al unir su vida con korra. Era cierto que korra no lo hacía adrede pero ella siempre tenía que sufrir las consecuencias. Ya estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando de repente, korra se arrodillo unos instantes para besar con ternura el abultado vientre de su amada esposa

-adiós bebe, prometo esforzarme mucho hoy para que no te falte nada cuando nazcas…no puedo esperar a que salgas de ahí para poder mirarte y tenerte entre mis brazos y algún día poder enseñarte a manipular tu elemento y si no sales maestro como yo, siempre podemos salir a pasear por el parque y jugar contigo…ahora papa tiene que marcharse pero prometo que no será por mucho tiempo

Después de darle un último beso al bebe y a asami, tomo sus herramientas que estaban en la mesita junto al teléfono y casi corriendo se dirigió a su centro de trabajo. Asami la miro alejarse desde la ventana con una sonrisa en los labios, feliz de tener a una mujer tan tierna y bondadosa como korra a su lado.

Korra que se estaba yendo y wing que llegaba a pedirle asilo. Vio que se iba a toda prisa usando su aire control y pensó que ahora si se iba a quedar en la calle. Su otra opción era hablar con asami y pedirle el favor pero conociéndola de seguro le respondería con dos derechazos al hígado y una que otra descarga eléctrica de su amado guante. Decidió que lo mejor era esperar a que korra volviera por lo que se sentó en la banqueta contemplando el humo que salía de su apartamento, obra de las desquiciadas chicas que lo perseguían.

Ya era casi las 9 de la noche y korra no aparecía, asami ya se estaba desesperando pues si la había visto cinco minutos ese día era demasiado…ya estaba a punto de ir a buscarla cuando ella entro como ráfaga a la casa..

-ya llegue, amor…-no había terminado de cruzar el dintel de la puerta y ya se estaba quitando la blusa después de aventar por ahí sus herramientas…

-qué bueno mi cielo, te estaba esperando para…

-después me dices, ahora voy a bañarme porque ya se me hizo tarde—dijo zafándose los zapatos que igual que las herramientas salieron volando. Asami ya estaba cansada de esto, todos los días era lo mismo y en este mismo instante le iba poner remedio a esta situación

-korra..—se paró frente a ella

-¿sí?

Entonces ella le tomo la cara entre las manos y la atrajo hacia ella, besándola profundamente y haciendo que korra se olvidara de todo por completo. Hacía ya rato que no la besaba así por lo que se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutarlo. Después de un largo rato en que casi la deja sin aliento, se separa y la mira completamente enamorada

-¿y eso porque fue?—pregunta korra agitada

-porque te amo..—korra sonrio y ahora ella la beso suavemente pero con la misma intensidad con la que asami lo había hecho antes...— ¿y eso porque fue?—pregunta asami cuando ese hermoso gesto había finalizado y tratando de bromear con ella

-porque eres la luz de mi vida y mi razón de ser sami…

Se quedaron un rato abrazadas con la frente apoyada una con la otra, sus miradas diciendo más que mil palabras. Quisieron disfrutar de ese momento sin importarles nada. Ya estaban a punto de darse otro beso, pero de repente llega wing a donde estaban ellas pasando como pedro por su casa y metiéndose por la ventana

-korra, esto es una emergencia, yo…-se detiene al verlas en una situación algo incomodas, esas dos estaban muy acarameladas, casi toda la ropa de korra estaba tirada en el suelo y asami tenía cara de querer asesinar a alguien..-¿interrumpo algo?

-no, wing ¿Cómo crees? ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?—respondió asami con sarcasmo..— ¡me puedes decir quién te crees para entrar así nada más, la palabra privacidad no te dice algo!

-¡Ay qué carácter! No quería molestarlas, pero es que necesito un favorcito

-porque siento que esto no me va a gustar nada

-no es nada del otro mundo…solo necesito que me dejes quedar a vivir aquí unos cuantos días

-¡¿Qué!?—grito asami haciendo retumbar el lugar..-¡oye!, que mi casa no es hotel

-porfis ¿Qué te cuesta? No iras a negarle un favor a un gran amigo ¿verdad? Y ya te dije que será solo un día o dos

-de ninguna manera..—dijo asami a la defensiva—no estoy dispuesta a permitir…

-está bien, wing, puedes quedarte—dijo korra para sorpresa de ambos

-¿enserio?

-¡korra!

-sami, debemos ser comprensivos, no podemos dejarlo dormir en la calle y además estoy segura que no va a causarte problemas ¿verdad wing?

-ni siquiera van a notar que estoy aquí—dijo recargándose en una mesa pero al hacerlo empujo sin querer un florero carísimo que termino que termino regado en el piso hecho añicos—jejeje, este…!ups!-asami se llevó una mano a la cabeza y korra casi de inmediato se arrepintió de haberle dado asilo

Pero la chica tenía que seguir con su vida y rogando a raava que al volver a casa esta se encontrara todavía en buen estado.

 **La nueva historia que quiero poner se llama:**

" **como nos conocimos"—es la secuela de la vida de korra y asami en nuestros votos de amor"**

 **-Hiroto sato, hijo de asami y korra sato, está enamorado de una linda chica en la escuela, al contarle su problema a korra, ella revive el recuerdo de cómo asami y ella se conocieron ¿podrá hiroto confesar su amor al escuchar la historia de amor de su madre?**

 **Espero sus opiniones :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Una mañana en los jardines de la universidad, todos los chicos se encontraban platicando amenamente, excepto mako que salía más tarde de clases. Korra estaba muy entusiasmada porque el nacimiento de su bebe cada vez estaba más cerca. Bolín y opal estaban abrazados y la miraban con una mezcla de ternura y extrañeza pues era súper raro oírla hablar así. Pero entre relato y relato bolín no podía ocultar su cansancio…

-porque esa cara Bolín?—le dijo sokka

\- es que anoche me quede estudiando hasta muy tarde

-perdon—dijo limpiándose los oídos—creo que no escuche muy bien, dijiste "estudiando"

-si ¿Qué tiene de raro?

-¡Ay Dios! Otra vez, pensé que ya se le había pasado—dijo preocupada opal

-¿Qué les pasa? No tiene nada de raro que quiera sacar buenas notas y aprender todo lo que pueda para ser un excelente profesional

-¡Dios mío! ¿Será que le afecto tanto golpe?—decía mientras le tomaba el pulso

-¿pero qué…?—no pudo decir nada porque al instante, korra le metió un termómetro en la boca

-ten calma, amigo, todo va a estar bien

-¡korra! ¿Qué rayos haces con un termómetro?

-nunca sabes cuando uno de tus amigos estará en una situación tan critica

-¡ya basta! Estoy perfectamente, el hecho de que quiera instruir mi mente no es motivo para que se burlen de mí

-zuko, creo que ya se volvió loco de tanto golpe que le das

-si tú, échame a mí la culpa de su desgracia—luego llego mako y prácticamente lo arrastraron a ligar para examinar a su hermano

-¿Qué pasa Bo? ¿te sientes mal?

-¡tú también! Eso me saco por tratar de aprender e instruirme en la vid…-pero no lo dejaron terminar pues mako lo tomo del brazo

\- hay que ir urgentemente a la enfermería, esto es muy grave

-¡Ya déjenme! Les digo que no tengo nada—se soltó y se fue caminando a grandes zancadas y aunque ya estaba lejos seguía quejándose-¿Qué les sucede? Mira que tratarme como si yo fuera un bicho raro

-¿será que tenga cura?—en eso vieron que bolín, que seguía echando chispas, se tropezó con una roca y cayo rodando unos cuantos metros abajo en una pequeña lomita del jardín

-Bueno, creo que volvió a la normalidad

Lo cierto era que el maestro lava había mejorado notablemente en sus calificaciones y amenazaba con ser uno de los mejores…algún día muy pero muy lejano. Korra decidió dejar a sus amigos y aprovechar que había faltado uno de sus maestros para ir a casa a comer, pero de repente se topó con alguien a quien no esperaba encontrar ahí…

-¡korra! ¡korra!—dijo asami que llego corriendo

-hola amor, que alegría q hayas venido a buscarme

-korra necesito hablar contigo—la arrastra hasta el parque que esta frente a la escuela

-¿pasa algo malo?

-es que no sé cómo decirte esto

-asami, no me asustes ¿tiene algo que ver con él bebe?

-err...pues más o menos…

-¿Qué?...¿no me digas que va a nacer con tres ojos o algo asi?—pregunto alarmada

-no inventes korra

-¿entonces?

-me da pena decirlo pero, es que hoy en la mañana estuve platicando con wing y…hay algo que ni él ni yo te hemos dicho

-¿y…que tiene que ver wing con esto?

-pues…¿recuerdas el día de la fiesta… que organizaron…donde todos terminaron alcoholizados a mas no poder?

-sí, ya que lo dices, tengo una pequeña duda pero no quiero que pienses que desconfió de ti ni nada por el estilo pero suki me dijo que los vio salir juntos de nuestra habitación…¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí con wing?...digo…si puedo saber

-este…ese es el problema

-no entiendo

-Korra, no estamos seguros de nada pero…esa noche…estábamos bajo los efectos del alcohol y no sabíamos lo que hacíamos, de hecho no sé cómo llego el hasta ahí…pero no hay nada seguro y tal vez no pasó nada

-asami ¿eso tiene que ver con lo del bebe?

-korra, me da mucha vergüenza tener que decirte esto pero…creo que…wing y yo…pues nosotros…nosotros…

Después de que asami pronunciara las últimas palabras, korra se quedó en silencio entendiendo perfectamente lo que ella trataba de decir, estaba paralizada por completo mirando incrédula a la mujer que amaba, asami espero alguna reacción pero al no verla trato de aclarar un poco la situación

-korra, no estoy segura de que algo pasara pero hay una pequeña posibilidad y no puedo confirmar nada—ella seguía en silencio tratando de asimilar las cosas, por imposible que pareciera, ahora las cosas se iban a complicar más—korra por favor, dime algo, lo que sea, grítame si quieres pero no te quedes así-dijo sacudiéndola para que salga de su trance

-¡!no por Dios, no puede ser!

-te entiendo korra, tienes todo el derecho del mundo para reaccionar asi..

-¡!esto es terrible!

-lo sé y te pido perdón por…

-hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que no tengo ni idea de cómo quiero que se llame nuestro niño

-pues sí pero…!¿Qué?!

\- no soy muy buena para eso de los nombres ¿sabes?

-este…korra

-…mi hermano y mis amigos ya me dieron un par de ideas pero…nose…

-korra…

-pero…¿y si es niña? Ahí sí que no tengo la menor idea

-tierra llamando a korra

-¿no sería mucha molestia pedir que naciera uno de cada uno?

-¡!KORRA!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿escuchaste lo que dije?

-perfectamente ¿Por qué?

-acabo de decirte que tal vez wing y yo...pues, tu sabes…¿entiendes que significa eso?—se pone seria de repente

-tranquila amor, hay que tomar las cosas con calma, además acabas de decir que no estas segura de nada….es mejor solucionar esto de una vez—después, tomadas de las manos fueron a su departamento y se encontraron a wing que los estaba esperando…

-korra…sé que debí decirte lo que paso…bueno, no estamos seguros de sí paso o no pero…

-wing, bonita mañana ¿no crees?

¡ah, ya veo! Asami no te dijo nada…

-ella me dijo todo

-¡¿Qué?!

\- es verdad, ya le dije todo

-¿entonces?—pregunto wing mas que confundido, minimo esperaba que lo mandara a volar con su aire control o fuego control de plano

-ya me dijeron como 20 veces que no están seguros, que tal si no pasó nada y estamos haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua—tanto asami como wing la miraban completamente asombrados-¿Qué?

-korra ¿de qué planeta vienes?

-no seas ridículo. Estoy tomando esto de la mejor manera posible—respondió tranquilamente, pero de pronto su rostro se formó una extraña mirada de asesino psicópata marca zuko-.. pero de todas formas no tienes idea de cuantas ganas tengo de golpearte, estrangularte, abofetearte, ahorcarte, patearte, aporrearte y todas las palabras que terminen en arte…menos abrazarte y de esas…

-¡Ay Dios!

-pero qué clase de ejemplo le daría a mi hijo ¿verdad?—dijo regresando a la normalidad

-bueno ya que lo pones así—respondió nerviosamente

-aunque pensándolo bien, estaría en todo mi derecho de aniquilarte violentamente y sin compasión…-dijo ante la mirada aterrada de wing

-este…wing…-dijo asami—creo que mejor te vas, no vaya ser que korra cambie de opinión y después de todo si vaya a golpearte, estrangularte, abofetearte, ahorcarte, patearte, aporrearte y todas las palabras que terminen en arte…menos abrazarte y de esas…

-visto de ese modo…adiós…-sale corriendo

-korra—asami se sentía terriblemente mal con esta situación—perdóname, la verdad debí decírtelo hace mucho, pero es que yo…

-shh, tranquila…-dijo posando un par de dedos en sus finos labios-…sé que no fue tu intención que esto pasara…no puedo negar que ahora voy a sentirme algo extraña cuando los vea a ustedes dos juntos pero…qué más da…no vale la pena preocuparnos por eso que ya no tiene remedio

-mi amor, eres tan buena, a veces siento que no te merezco..—dijo abrazándola con ternura

-no digas eso, sabes que te amo demasiado, no debemos dejar que esto nos afecte, podría ser malo para nuestro bebe—respondió acariciándole el vientre

-este niño va a hacer que nuestro amor sea más fuerte, nada ni nadie hará que eso cambie—dijo para animar el ambiente y tratando de convencerse de que todo estaría bien-…hemos pasado cosas peores y siempre la hemos solucionado juntas, además…¿Qué otra cosa podría pasar?...

-sí, es decir, la situación no podría ser peor

-oigan—dijo wing que regreso de repente interrumpiendo tan conmovedora escena-¿Qué no se han puesto a pensar que ese niño puede ser mío?—pregunto alarmado y mandando a la basura el optimismo de ese par de enamorados

-ok, de acuerdo…si podría ser peor…

 **Jajajjajajjajaj pobres nunca les dejan tener sueños lindos… que pasara ahora, ese hijo será de wing o de korra? Lo averiguaremos más adelante, espero les guste :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Era muy temprano todavía, en los pasillos de la universidad unos jóvenes avanzaban preocupados. En especial un joven de cabello y ojos café que en los últimos días se había desvivido por pasar sus exámenes con buenas notas.

-estoy sumamente nervioso—decía Bolín tratando de ver su resultado de biología en las listas que estaban pegadas en las vitrinas. Sokka, opal, mako y zuko estaban con él.

-no tienes de que preocuparte, si pusiste atención en todas tus clases de seguro pasas aunque sea con el mínimo—trato de animarlo mako

-¡por Dios! ¿Bolín poniendo atención? Estas perdido amigo—zuko le da unas palmaditas en la espalda

-no seas tan cruel zuko, estamos tratando de que se anime—en ese instante bolín se acerca a la lista y ve el terrible resultado

-¡Que! ¿58.7? ¿Después de que me mate estudiando todas las noches me puso 58.7? ¡LO VOY A MATAR!

Estaba furioso, en ese momento sintió que odiaba al profesor como si se tratase de algún loco enemigo que intentaba matar al avatar, estaba dispuesto a ir a buscarlo y hacerlo papilla, pero entre todos lo detuvieron

-¿quieres calmarte?—le dijo mako mientras lo tomaba del brazo

-está bien que lo consideres injusto, pero no tienes por qué reaccionar así, ya no eres un niño, tienes que ser un poco más maduro y racional—le dijo opal

-este…opal, creo que tú vas a reaccionar igual cuando veas tu resultado—le dijo sokka muy preocupado

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—se acerca a ver la lista de su examen de historia y ve un horrible 68.6..-¿Qué? ¡COMO SE ATREVE ESE MISERABLE MORTAL A REPROBARME, A MI QUE SOY OPAL BEIFONG, AHORITA MISMO ME VA A OIR!

-¡A ella muchachos!—grito sokka. Todos hacían un gran esfuerzo para detenerla y es que estaba que echa fuego por la boca…literalmente claro esta

-¿A eso llamas comportamiento maduro y racional?—le dijo burlonamente zuko

-¡cállate menso! Por tu bien y el de toda la humanidad, mejor no la provoques—le sugirió sokka de no muy buena forma

Cuando al fin lograron que se tranquilizaran un poco, fueron a conversar a la cafetería pues tenían un rato de receso

-cielos, si vuelvo a reprobar voy a tener que repetir la materia y soportar otro semestre al profesor sugetsu

-velo por el lado bueno hermanito, ya sabrás más o menos de lo qu se trata la materia y tendrás cierta ventaja—le explico mako

-pero qué tal si reprueba la materia, una y otra y otra y otra vez—le dijo maliciosamente zuko..—entonces sería el dinosaurio de la clase, tal vez sus hijos lleguen a la universidad y ellos si aprueben la materia y él se quede ahí para siempre, tal vez llegue a viejo y siga sin pasar biología, tal vez…

-tal vez me levante ahora mismo y haga que te tragues la silla donde estas sentado—lo toma del cuello de la camisa

-bueno ya estuvo bueno de escándalos ¿Qué no pueden estar ni 5 minutos sin pelearse?—los separo sokka..—tomen ejemplo de opal que en vez de estar lloriqueando se puso a repasar lo que le salió mal ¿verdad opal?

En seguida la vemos con un papel en las manos que tenía algo escrito y con un título que decía: "plan para vengarse del profesor", al notar que sokka se acercaba para ver que estaba haciendo escondió el papel detrás de su espalda

-eje, ¿Qué decías?

-decía que es bueno que te pongas a estudiar de una vez para el siguiente examen. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo Bolín.

Está bien, ya vimos que el pobre maestro lava ni estudiando horas y horas pudo pasar. Eso sí que era un problema muy grande, pero no tanto como el que ahora korra tenía que enfrentar. Después de enterarse de lo ocurrido aquel día en la fiesta, todo se había complicado más de lo normal. Y por si fuera poco que tenía que soportar que wing estuviera metido en su casa todo el bendito día.

En una ocasión, en uno de los pocos momentos que korra tenía libre, aprovecho para acompañar a asami a hacer las compras al supermercado, pero como andaba algo distraída pensando una forma sutil de decirle a wing que se largara de su casa de una buena vez, contestaba todo lo que asami decía con un simple aja o ya de plano solo afirmaba con la cabeza. Pues en eso andaban cuando ella noto que se le olvido comprar algo importante…

-cielos, no está aquí…

-¿Qué pasa amor?

-korra, no me había dado cuenta pero no compre el cereal que tanto me gusta, ahora tendremos que entrar de nuevo y hacer cola otra vez para pagar

-no te preocupes cariño, enseguida vuelvo con él. Tu siéntate aquí tranquilamente mientras regreso ¿sí?—le da un beso en la frente y se dispone a ir por el preciado objeto—no tardo nada

La chica estaba apuradísima pues pronto tendría que presentarse a su trabajo de la tarde. Agarro el primer cereal que vio y corrió hacia la caja rápida para pagarlo. Después de unos cuantos minutos llego donde asami la esperaba..

-listo, ahora si vamos

-¿Qué significa esto?—dijo indignada sacando la caja de la bolsa-¿Por qué trajiste este cereal?

-pensé que ese era el que te gustaba, el que tiene fresitas ¿no?

-si…pero este es light y bajo en calorías…!acaso insinúas que estoy gorda!—le grito iracunda mostrando grandes colmillos de tiburón asesino…

-no, amor ¿Cómo crees?...—korra trataba de calmarla pues el estruendoso grito de la chica no pasó desapercibido para los que estaban a su alrededor. Pronto ella cambio su expresión de ira y dijo casi al borde del llanto..

-claro, como ahora estoy llenita ya no te gusto ¿verdad? Crees que parezco un hipopótamo elefante o ya de plano una ballena ¡en pocas palabras me estás diciendo panzona!

-cariño, por favor, no digas eso…

Asami se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la acera aferrándose a la pierna de korra y llorando a todo pulmón, haciendo la mejor escena dramática que puedan imaginarse, con decir que ni siquiera las mejores actrices de holliwood podían mejorarla. Todas las personas que pasaban por ahí miraban feo a korra y murmuraban cosas de ella, como que era una abusiva y explotadora de mujeres

-err…hola ¿Cómo están?...no se preocupen que ella va a estar bien, es solo una pequeña crisis familiar…

Trato de dispersar a la multitud que se había formado a su alrededor, la chica sonreía nerviosamente mientras rogaba a raava que asami se calmara antes de que alguien llamara a la policía y quisieran llevarla a prisión por maltratar a una chica embarazada…aunque no creo Que Lin la meta a prisión o sí?

-pobre mujer—dijo un señor negando con la cabeza

-¡infeliz!—dijo una viejita que pasaba por ahí pegándole a korra con su bolso

-¡Auch!—ella la miro extrañada, mientras la anciana le mostraba la lengua

La pobre no pudo hacer más que quedarse ahí parada frotándose el brazo golpeado, pero como asami no dejaba de pegar gritos llamando la atención de medio mundo, tuvo que arrodillarse junto a ella para tratar de tranquilizarla

-ya, tranquila princesa, te juro que no lo hice con mala intención… ¿podrías perdonarme?—pregunto con cara de niña abandonada en medio del bosque. Al fin ella logro calmarse rendida por completo ante la expresión dulce de la muchacha

-está bien, hare de cuenta que no pasó nada…pero que no se repita porque la próxima vez te juro que te armo una escenita en frente de todos y voy a molestarme enserio

-¿Qué?, pero si ya merito me linchan entre todos porque te alteraste así de repente

-¿alterarme? Pero si estoy de lo más tranquila, amorcito—respondió mientras se incorporaba como si no hubiera pasado nada, ante la cara de espanto de korra, que pensaba que lanzarse a una misión suicida contra algún enemigo era menos peligroso que estar con asami

Por raava, no quería ni imaginar que podría pasarle si su princesa se molestaba enserio. Pues la verdad este martirio parecía no tener fin. Y otro que no la estaba pasando nada bien era su hermano que milagrosamente no había terminado por asesinar a june mientras está dormida, debía agradecerle a Aang sus meditaciones con él han estado dando algo de resultado. Y la razón del porque decía eso era muy simple y es que aparte de robarse a su hermanita, se estaba apoderando también de su vida.

-¡korra! Ven aquí en este preciso momento jovencita

-¿Qué pasa hermano?—respondió mientras llegaba corriendo a la cocina. Su adorable hermano mayor tenía ganas de masacrar al primero que se le pusiera enfrente (que adorable no creen? XD)

-¿se puede saber que paso con el trozo de pastel de chocolate con almendras que deje apenas anoche aquí en el refrigerador y del cual dije específicamente que nadie tocara a menos que quisiera morir calcinado por mis flamas infernales y retorcerse de dolor en el fuego del infierno por siempre y para siempre?

-¡wow! Que pregunta más larga

-¡KORRA!

-lo siento hermano, pero este asami tenía antojo y pues…

-¡asami! Debía saber que se trataba de esa bruja roba hermanitas, proveedora de sobrinos y comedora de pasteles de chocolate con almendras, era obvio que esto era obra de la muy…

-hola zuko, buenos días…-dijo cierto inquilino pasando en camisa y calzoncillos junto a él sin darle la más mínima importancia a sus gritos y manoteos

-wing, no interrumpas…como decía, no quiero que esa abusiva vuelva a tocar mis cosas o de lo contrario yo voy a…un momento…-toma a wing de la camisa y lo examina de arriba abajo como si de un bicho raro se tratara-¡tú que rayos haces aquí!

-aquí vivo—dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dándole un mordisco a su triple emparedado de albóndigas con queso que por cierto también era de zuko

-err…hermano, olvide decírtelo, wing se va a quedar unos días con nosotros…espero no te moleste

-no me molesta

-¿enserio?—pregunto el maestro metal extrañado

-¡ME ENFURECE!

\- ¡Ay que genio!

-korra ¿Por qué no pones un letrero allá afuera que diga "se renta cuarto por hora"?

-eso mismo le dije yo ¿verdad que sería una gran idea?

-¿y a ti quien te pregunto, ladrón de emparedados?—le reclamo arrebatándole el preciado alimento—y será mejor que vayas empacando, que no quiero verte en esta casa

-¿me estas echando?

-vaya, tu inteligencia me sorprende

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Piensas sacarme a patadas?

-si así quieres, por mí no hay problema

-a ver si puedes

Ya estaban listos para protagonizar una sangrienta batalla en la cocina cuando korra tuvo que intervenir…aunque estuvo tentada a dejar que su hermano le partiera su mandarina en gajos a cierto maestro…pero no más tantito…

-oigan, quieren calmarse, van a despertar a asami con sus gritos y luego se va a poner algo histérica

-¿algo?—dijo en wing en son de burla—más bien diría demasiado histérica

-no te atrevas a hablar mal de asami o sentirás mi furia—dijo zuko ante el asombro de ambos

-hermano, ¿es verdad lo que dijiste?—pregunto korra ilusionada-¿acaso al fin has aceptado a asami y vas a tratarla como a un ser humano de ahora en adelante olvidando por completo sus diferencias y buscando la paz entre ambos y así vivir todos en paz y armonía?

-Ay no ¿Cómo crees?, lo que pasa es que la parte de molestarla y hacerle la vida imposible me corresponde a mí y a nadie más—korra no pudo más que respirar y bajar la cabeza resignada, que su hermano y asami se llevaran bien era demasiado bueno para ser verdad—y en cuanto a ti, todavía sigo esperando a que te vayas

-wing, será mejor que me dejes a solas con mi hermano

\- de acuerdo, pero si en 5 minutos no sales de aquí llamare al departamento de policía y a la guardia nacional en tu auxilio

Salio por unos cuantos minutos dando vueltas por el jardín, será que korra le dirá toda la verdad a zuko, si es así ni quería pensar que pasaría de ahora en adelante. Ya no podía más, el tiempo pasaba y korra no salía. De pronto oyo mucho silencio y decidió regresar, pero antes se cercioro de que zuko este lo bastante lejos

-tu todavía estas viva, la casa aún está intacta…por lo tanto debo suponer que no le dijiste nada

-es que no tenía ganas de ser asesinada, todavía no estoy lista para decirle… por cierto ¿tú que haces aquí? Pensé que te irías definitivamente, que yo sepa tu departamento ya debe estar listo cuando mucho mañana

-vine a ver que nada malo le haya sucedido a asami y al niño—a korra ya le estaba cansando esta situación y sobre todo tener que soportar ver a wing cerca de asami después de…bueno…de lo que se supone que había pasado…

-no tienes nada que hacer aquí, mejor vete

-korra, te guste o no, tengo que velar por la seguridad de ese niño

-¿ah sí?

-claro, puede que sea mío—korra estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero no pudo porque alguien llego de pronto…

-¡QUE, QUE?

 **AAHHH QUIEN SERA EL QUE LLEGO?…JAJJAJJAA POBRE KORRA NO SE SAFA DE UNA PARA ENTRAR A OTRA.. ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAP :D**


	13. Chapter 13

-¡QUE, QUE?

-rayos! ¿Bolín que haces aquí?

-es…es cierto lo que acabo de escuchar?

-¡genial! Como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas—wing pensó que había que deshacerse del maestro lava para que no suelte la sopa

-bolín, tienes que jurar que no se lo dirás a nadie

Sin más remedio le tuvieron que contar todo, y bolín acepto bajo pena de muerte no decir ni media palabra. Una preocupación más para el joven avatar. Pero como siempre las cosas se van a complicar todavía más… (¿Creen que estoy siendo muy mala con korra? XD)

Era una linda mañana, los pajarillos cantaban alegres, el sol brillaba esplendorosamente, era un día tranquilo…claro que no…el timbre sonó de repente. Asami se levantó pesadamente del sillón donde estaba descansando. La espalda la estaba matando por lo que avanzo con lentitud hacia la puerta, pero al parecer el visitante tenía mucha prisa por entrar.

-ya voy, un momento por favor…-al ver a las personas que estaban paradas en la entrada, supo que iba a tener muchos problemas

-hola preciosa, ¿me extrañaste?, yo sé que si, así que no sufras más y dame un abrazo—tahno prácticamente se lanzó a abrazarla y a llenarla de besos

-como está la mini korrasami?—fue el turno de bumi de hacer su aparición, de inmediato se dedicó a acariciar el abultado vientre de la chica que todavía estaba en shock..—que maravillosos es esto, ya quiero conocer a nuestro sobrinito, yo mismo me encargare de entrenarlo para que sea el mejor

-hola asami, te traje esto, espero que te gusten—dijo tenzin que ya merito no cabía en la puerta, porque traía un enorme ramo de flores las cuales les dio a asami (casi igual de grande a la que le dieron a pema en el libro 2 XD)

-gracias, son hermosas

-yo también te traje algo—wan le entrego un pequeño paquete con biberones y un chupete dorado

-no se olviden de mí, encontré esto en una tienda y supe que era perfecto—fue el turno de kuruk que llego con un encantador trajecito azul para él bebe

-gracias a todos, no esperaba esto, son ustedes muy amables

-bueno, bueno, no es para presumir pero la idea fue mía—dijo Bumi entregándole un paquete mas

-tal vez, pero el mejor regalo fue el mío—Roku se agregó a la conversación

-el mío es más grande, fueguito—dijo kuruk

-claro que no, hielito

-compórtense que estamos en casa ajena—comenzó a decir tenzin como siempre tratando de poner orden..—Respeten aquí a la dama ¿Qué no ven que su estado es muy delicado?—los otros maestros murmuraron un leve lo siento mientras ponían caritas de niños regañados

-gracias, tenzin…muchachos no se preocupen. Todos sus obsequios son maravillosos. Pero no se queden ahí parados…gustan tomar algo?. Realmente no hay mucho que ofrecerles pero…

-no te preocupes—intervino kai—ya ordenamos pizza, trajimos refrescos y botanas

-así es, tu solo siéntate aquí que nosotros nos encargamos de la comida—meelo la condujo hasta la sala y la acomodo en el sillón—y por cierto ¿Dónde está korra? Tengo muchas ganas de saludarla

-ella tuvo que ir a la escuela a entregar un trabajo, no debe tardar mucho

-¿y se atrevió a dejarte sola?—se enojó kuruk—condenada chiquilla ¿Cómo se le ocurre?

-es que…supuestamente wing iba a cuidarme mientras ella regresaba

-¿supuestamente?

-así es, le dije que si me hacia el favor de ir a comprar leche, pero apenas puso un pie fuera de la casa y vio pasar a una muchacha, se fue tras ella y ahora no sé dónde esta

-no cabe duda que mi hermano no tiene remedio—dijo wei con pesar

Decidieron esperar a korra, puesto que querían saludarla y felicitarla por ser ¿mamá? O ¿papá?, todavía había más de uno que le costaba creer se iba a convertir en eso…se pusieron a ver pro-control, y si no se tomaban en cuenta los gritos que pegaban cuando alguien hacia trampa se podía decir que todo estaba tranquilo y por lo menos asami no iba a sentirse sola

-por cierto—dijo kai comiendo una gran rebanada de pizza-¿ya pensaron que nombre le van a poner al niño?—asami iba a responder algo, pero ellos de tan emocionados que estaban no la dejaban ni hablar…

-pues wei sería un buen nombre, denota fuerza y valor

-no, no creo, wei es nombre de loco—wan

-¿y a ti quien te pregunto, cabra del monte?

-cálmense, no empiecen con sus pleitos, además bumi se oye más bonito…

-¿comparado con qué?

-comparado con bumju…por bumi jr

-oigan chicos…-asami trato de decir algo pero ellos seguían con lo suyo

-¿qué te sucede? Hay que elegir un buen nombre para él bebe y no es por nada pero el mío esta genial

-estás loco, ¿Qué clase de nombre es kuruk?

-qué cosa me dijiste, soquete

-muchachos…

-lo que oíste, hielito

-¡cállense! Además yo opino que deberían ponerle un nombre mítico, algo así como el nombre mío…roku…

-no inventes, nada que ver—le reclamo kai

-supongo que tu tienes una mejor idea ¿no es así, muchachito?

-¡no me llames muchachito! Miserable, pedazo de…!

-¡MUCHACHOS!—interrumpió asami, logrando al fin ser escuchada

-¿Qué?

-se rompió la fuente—dijo respirando con dificultad

-¡maldición!—dijo tenzin poniéndose en medio de todos—no les dije que tuvieran cuidado, ahora ya rompieron la dichosa fuente esa, la van a tener que pagar y ni crean que les voy a ayudar ¿eh?

-no tenzin…!que se me rompió la fuente!—grito tomándolo del cuello

-quieres decir que…que

-si…!ya va a nacer el bebe!...

 **Aaahh ya viene el bebe…al fin sabremos de quién será? O los dejare sufriendo un poco mas? Ajjaja ya veremos, espero les guste y gracias por sus comentarios :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Tenzin se jalaba los pelos por la desesperación, él bebe está a punto de nacer y nadie de los ahí presentes, tenía la más mínima idea de que debía hacer. Kuruk le ayudo a la futura mamá a recostarse en el sillón de la sala, la pobre no podía siquiera mantenerse en pie. Así que, como no sabiendo cómo proceder ante la situación, hicieron lo único que se les vino a la cabeza..

-¡Bumi! Ven aquí ahora mismo…-grito tenzin visiblemente alterado

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué son esos gritos—dijo el susodicho entrando al lugar

-¡se rompió la fuente!

-¡ah no! Eso sí que no, a mí no me eches la culpa, yo estaba muy tranquilito ahí afuera así que no me digas que yo rompí la cosa esa…

-¡No, animal! No te estoy echando la culpa de nada…!te digo que a asami se le rompió la fuente y tiene contracciones!

-¿Qué? Tan de luego ahorita que no está korra ¡rayos!

-¿Qué podemos hacer?—pregunto kuruk tomando la mano de asami, la cual empezaba a respirar con dificultad

-¡ya se!—dijo roku—traigan una olla con agua caliente y unas toallas ¡rápido!

-nada de eso, yo me encargo—dijo zaheer (si él también estaba ahí XD) enrollándose las mangas de la camisa—háganse a un lado que yo hare que este niño nazca por las buenas o por las malas, lo voy a sacar de ahí aunque tenga que usar la fuerza

Todos lo voltearon a ver espantados y sobre todo asami que empezó a rezar pues su única salvación antes de que zaheer cometiera una atrocidad, era que korra llegara a tiempo.

-ni se te ocurra tocarla, volador maniático

-¿y porque no? Ya les dije que se bien lo que hago, yo de chiquito le sacaba las tripas a las focas en un dos por tres…

-para luego cocinarlos ¿no?

-¿cocinarlos? No, nada más me parecía divertido—respondió tranquilamente ante el espanto de todos

De acuerdo, definitivamente a este maestro aire había que encerrarlo de nuevo pero ahora en un manicomio, obviamente era un peligro para asami, por lo que, por decisión unánime, entre todos le cayeron a golpes para posteriormente amordazarlo y atarlo a una silla de pies a cabeza antes de que fuera a suceder una tragedia

-¡oigan! ¡Suéltenme! Eso me saco por querer ayudar

-pues no me ayudes, compadre

-muchachos, por favor…tienen que llamar a korra, quiero que este aquí conmigo

-tranquila, asami, ella estará aquí en menos de lo que piensas

-gracias wei. Mira en esa mesa hay una libreta negra donde esta apuntado el número telefónico de la universidad. Por favor díganle a korra que venga pronto

Mientras tanto en la universidad, korra estaba en espera de que el profesor la revisara, ya llevaba más de dos horas ahí y se estaba desesperando, pues odiaba dejar a su mujer y sobretodo porque sabían bien que el niño podía nacer en cualquier momento. Pues en eso andaba, cuando de pronto le avisaron que tenía una llamada telefónica, al instante dejo caer al suelo el proyecto que tenía en las manos, algo le decía que esto no era bueno…

-sí, bueno—respondió agitada pues había llegado corriendo. De inmediato escucho la vos de asami que sonaba débil y entrecortada

-korra, ven rápido…se me rompió la fuente…

-¡por Dios asami!...tienes que ser más cuidadosa, mi amor…estás viendo que el dinero el cual gano casi y nos alcanza y tú vas y rompes las cosas, que desconsiderada eres ¡caramba!

-no, korra…quiero decir que tengo contracciones…

-¿contracciones?—pregunto ilusionada, pero tan fuerte que ya casi le rompe los tímpanos a asami—eso significa que…

-que va a nacer tu hijo

-¡Espíritus! Hay que ir al hospital…no sé cómo vamos a llegar ahí…pero ¿tu estas bien? ¿Te duele mucho? ¡Joder! Como quisiera estar ahí contigo, no debí haberte dejado sola sabiendo que esto podía pasar

-tranquila amor, tienes que calmarte. Además…no estoy sola, tu amigos están aquí…

-¡ah bueno! Menos mal, los maestros están contigo, por ahí hubieras empezado. No sé por qué me preocupo…es más, podría dejarlo todo en manos de ellos y sentarme tranquilamente a la sombra de ese gran árbol a tomarme un cafecito y de paso leer con toda calma del mundo la nueva revista de dibujitos , sí, creo que eso hare…-respondió como si nada

-¿estas siendo sarcástica?

-¡claro que estoy siendo sarcástica! ¿Cómo que los chicos están haya? ¡que están haciendo en nuestra casa?

-es una larga historia, pero tu tranquila…

-¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquila, si estas rodeada de ese montón de psicópatas desquiciados?—asami hacia lo posible para calmarla y ya casi lo estaba logrando, pero el siempre oportuno meelo tenía que venir a arruinarlo todo

-oigan, encontré unas pinzas en la cochera y un gato hidráulico, quizás esto pueda servir para sacar al chamaco—se escuchó la voz del maestro aire por el altavoz…y no fue el único…

-¡kai! Esta agua está hirviendo ¿Cómo pretendes que la use? ¿Acaso quieres causarle a asami quemaduras de tercer grado?...ah ¿estás hablando con korra?—pregunto Roku…-no te preocupes korra, ya tenemos todo arreglado—alzo la voz para poder ser escuchado

-korra ¡ven rápido!

-voy enseguida…

Inmediatamente aventó el teléfono por ahí y salió disparada, dispuesta a legar como sea antes de que los maestros causaran una desgracia. Pensó que si se iba en bicicleta a su casa iba a tardar una eternidad y no tenía suficiente para dinero para el bus, iba a hacer una esfera de aire pero afortunadamente vio a cierto maestro metal coqueteando con una muchacha, así es, era nada más y nada menos que el gemelo. Y ya que se veía bastante ocupado, decidió tomar prestado el auto de wing que se dio cuenta que estaban secuestrando su vehículo…

-wing ¿me prestas tu auto? Si ¿verdad? Gracias, adiós…-dijo pasando junto a wing como una ráfaga

-¿pero qué…?

Enseguida korra arranco a toda velocidad y casi atropella a un cristiano que pasaba por ahí, el chico metal apenas alcanzo a reaccionar y lo siguió a velocidad de la luz

-oye ¿Cuál es tu problema?—se metió al carro por la ventana-¿quieres matarte o qué?

-lo que pasa es que ya va a nacer mi hijo y tengo que ir por asami

-¿ya va a nacer?

-sí y no tengo tiempo que perder

-este…korra, respóndeme una cosita…-empezó a decir sumamente aterrado

-¿Qué?

-cuando aprendiste a conducir?

-Errr…justo ahora

-¿!Que!?

-pero no te preocupes, asami me había estado enseñando algo hace no mucho tiempo, bueno una sola ve…tengo todo bajo control—dijo despreocupadamente, pero la verdad era que no tenía ni la menor idea de para que servían la mayoría de los controles

-si le haces algo a mi auto, te mato

-¿Cómo puedes pensar en tu auto en este momento? Insensible…además ya te dije que se lo que estoy haciendo…pero por pura curiosidad ¿para qué sirve esta cosa?—dijo apretando un botón rojo y enseguida wing quita las manos de korra de dicho objeto

-¡no toques eso a menos que quieras morir!

-ok, pero no te esponjes, hombre—de pronto la maestra de loas 4 elementos observa un objeto sospechoso tirado y era nada más y nada menos que una prenda íntima femenina—wing, ¿Qué clase de cosas haces aquí en tu auto

-este…pues…

-¡no! Mejor no me digas, ya me lo imagino—la chica cerró los ojos por un instante tratando de borrar esas imágenes de su cabeza que pretendían pervertir su mente pura y santa…pero de repente wing vio algo en el camino

-¡una mujer! ¡Una mujer!

-¡oh! ¿Qué no puedes pensar en otra cosa? Eres un pervertido de veras

-no mensa, digo que vas a atropellar a esa mujer—en un acto de reflejo, korra giro el volante todo lo que pudo…

-¡cuidado señora!

Un poquito más y no la libra. Seguía su loca carrera y wing estaba aferrado hasta con las uñas a su asiento y korra mientras seguía tratando de no estrellarse contra algo. Pero de pronto de topo con un embotellamiento por lo que decidió tomar un atajo…aunque por vaatu, no lo hubieran hecho…

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Tú casa esta para el otro lado

-ya se pero creo que llegaremos más rápido por aquí

-oye, si mal no recuerdo, por este camino se llega a….!un cementerio!...—efectivamente se fueron a meter al camposanto y tuvieron la mala fortuna de toparse con un sepelio por lo que al dar una vuelta drástica por poquito y aplastan al cura…

-¡cuidado! ¡Abran paso!

-¡Ah! ¡Está loca!

Pero fue demasiado tarde porque si es bien es cierto que no atropellaron a nadie, si le dieron un buen golpe al ataúd por lo que el muertito salió volando por los aires quedando convenientemente sobre el parabrisas del auto

-¡korra! ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Acaso quieres matarnos a todos?

-que conste que este ya estaba muerto—respondió inocentemente tratando de defenderse

-no seas payasa y ayúdame

Sin más remedio tuvieron que bajarse para poner al difunto en la caja. Ahora sí que wing estaba más que nervioso por lo que, al querer hacer las cosas deprisa, jalo con una excesiva fuerza del brazo del susodicho, tanto que se lo desprendió…

-¡Ah! ¡Un brazo!—espantado, se lo aventó a korra que enseguida se lo mando de regreso

-yo ya tengo dos ¿para qué quiero otro?—de pronto el sepulturero se acercó a ellos con cara de pocos amigos

-¡oigan! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?—al instante, wing aventó el brazo por ahí y le sonrió nerviosamente al sujeto que con pala en mano, venía a interrogarlos

Mientras tanto en el departamento de korra, los maestros daban vueltas de un lado a otro como leones enjaulados sin saber qué hacer. Los dolores de parto eran cada vez más fuertes, asami tuvo que morder un pañuelo para evitar gritar, pero el que saco la peor parte era kuruk pues asami lo jalaba de sus ropas, lo apretaba y ya por poquito y lo ahorcaba cada vez que venía una contracción

-¡Ay! ¡Hagan algo que me va a romper la mano!

-esto puede tardar horas, no sabemos qué tan dilatada esta…

-si quieren yo puedo echar un vistazo—respondió el lujurioso de tahno frotándose las manos dispuesto a revisar que había bajo la falda de asami…pero ella reacciono a tiempo…

-¡No toques nada!—grito dándole una patada mortal que le saco un par de dientes al infortunado maestro agua

Pues en eso andaban. Algunos minutos después, se escuchó el rechinar de unas llantas indicando que un auto se detenía drásticamente en la entrada. Korra y wing lograron escapar de la ley apenitas pues una patrulla los venia persiguiendo. La razón es más que obvia. Después de derribar dos tomas de agua y casi estamparse contra un muro, por fin llegaron a la casa y korra se bajó enseguida por su esposa…

-¡asami!—grito buscándola por toda la casa

-aquí estoy—respondió ella respirando agitadamente

Al llegar a la sala, la vio a ella recostada en el sillón, a tahno noqueado en el suelo, a kai con un chichón en la cabeza, a zaheer completamente amarrado en un rincón y a kuruk llorando como niñita asustada mientras se frotaba la mano

-¿me perdí de algo?—pregunto al verlos a todos convenientemente lejos de la chica

-ah, nada importante—respondió gustoso Roku pues al parecer era el único que no estaba herido—te dije que no tenías de que preocuparte—pero de pronto korra noto algo extraño

-Roku…

-¿sí?

-¿Qué haces con esa aspiradora?

-errr…nada…-respondió poniendo dicho objeto a sus espaldas

-¡aléjense de mi esposa!—dijo firmemente poniendo una mirada tipo hades ya merito sacaba el estado avatar, por lo que los maestros sabiamente se fueron retirando

-te dije que tratar de succionar al bebe con la aspiradora era una pésima idea, pero no, ahí vas tú de terco a intentarlo—le recrimino wei a roku

Mientras los maestros estaban huyendo…digo…saliendo del apartamento, korra corrió enseguida a asami para abrazarla y llenarla de besos tratando de tranquilizarla. Con mucho cuidado la tomo entre sus brazos y salió con ella rumbo al auto

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Ya me estaba aburriendo—se quejó wing que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de levantarse a abrirles la puerta

-Discúlpame—dijo con rencor—pero estaba muy ocupada tratando de traer a asami sin lastimarla ya que cierta persona no tuvo la sutileza de venir a ayudarme

-¿te refieres a mí?

-no, estoy hablando de amon…!claro que me refiero a ti!

-¿sabes? Esa no es forma de tratar a la gente

-pues es que tú me exasperas, tienes que ser un poco más responsable

-uy si, la niña buena ha hablado ¿Qué diría tu hermano si supiera que la ley te está buscando?

-pues no se…prefiero imaginarme que diría si supiera que tu estuviste con MI esposa—mientras ellos dos se peleaban a gusto, la pobre de asami seguía tratando de aguantar el dolor

-¡Oigan!—grito ella para separarlos—no se ustedes pero yo estoy tratando de dar a luz ¡y si no se calman voy a tener que golpearlos en un lugar donde les dolerá mucho! ¿Les quedo claro?

No pues con esos argumentos cualquiera se calma. Pues entre que son peras y/o manzanas, el tiempo seguía su marcha y nada que llegaban o iban al hospital…pero que tal para no perder la costumbre ¿Qué tal si complicamos un poco más este asunto XD?

-¡Ay no puede ser!

-¿y ahora qué?

-el auto no arranca

-¡maldición! Mi auto es una porquería

-bien dicen que todas las cosas se parecen a sus dueños

-¿Qué insinúas?

-¿yo? Nada…

-korra, por favor, date prisa

-tranquila amor…-ante la desesperación, korra decidió que lo mejor era pedirle prestado su auto a kuruk que era el único que no había alcanzado a huir a tiempo

-¿quieres mi auto?

-no te preocupes, lo cuidare más que a mi vida…

No había terminado de decir eso cuando accidentalmente puso el auto en reversa y se estrelló contra un poste de luz logrando abollar la defensa que termino por caerse completamente

-¡korra!

-¡corre!—le aconsejo wing antes que terminaran como paletas heladas causadas por un mortal ataque del maestro agua

Después todo era un caos total en el auto, korra conducía como loca…digo…si a eso que estaba haciendo se le puede llamar conducir, wing estaba más que aterrado y asami no paraba de gritar como si se le fuera a salir el alma..

-¡Ay! No resisto el dolor…

-tranquila, todo va a estar bien—trato de ayudar wing pues ya merito y se quedaba sordo el pobre

Solo raava sabe cómo es que llegaron vivos hasta el hospital y como es que en su camino no arrollo a ninguna persona, aunque poco el falto para hacerlo…a penas se detuvo el auto, wing se bajó a besar el suelo

-gracias raava, tierra firme

-no seas ridículo y ayúdame—en eso, llegan unos paramédicos para ayudarlos

-disculpe señora…¿su esposa está embarazada?

-no, ¿Cómo cree?—respondió wing sarcásticamente—lo que pasa es que vamos a una fiesta de disfraces y se nos ocurrió disfrazarla de globo

-¿enserio?—pregunto extrañado

-¡claro que está embarazada, menso!—le recrimino wing iracundo ante la incompetencia de aquel sujeto

-¡Ay qué carácter!

Después la llevaron en camilla hasta el quirófano, la pobre de asami ya no podía más. Los doctores iban de un lado a otro debido a la gran cantidad de pacientes que había ese día. Pero el pienso pasaba y nadie venía a atenderla, korra ya estaba desesperada y wing también.

De repente ante ellos hizo acto de presencia un chico de cabello negro y ojos color verde, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y un estetoscopio enroscado en su cuello

-hola chicos…

-¿Bolín?—dijeron al unísono, pero korra continuo hablando-¿Qué haces aquí?

-pues hoy es mi primer día de entrenamiento y…

-después nos dices—le corto wing haciéndolo a un lado—no tenemos tiempo que perder

-pero chicos, yo…

-Bolín, no estorbes ¿Qué no vez que asami está a punto de dar a luz y no hay nadie que la atienda?

-eso ya lo sé, por eso estoy aquí…yo voy a atender el parto de asami…

-¿Qué?

-¿TU?...

 **Ahahha hasta aquí el cap jajaja ya casi se acerca el parto de asami, jajajaj bolin los atenderá?...que pasara ahora jajajja espero les guste XD**


	15. Chapter 15

Cómo describir aquel momento? Basta con decir que los tres tenían ganas de morirse en ese mismo instante de ser posible. ¡Bolin iba a ser el doctor de Asami! Ni Dios lo quiera, capaz que se le ocurriera sacar al pobre chamaco a base de golpes de rocas o peor aún con lava. Creo que el método de zaheer de sacarlo a la fuerza era menos peligroso que exponerlo al joven doctor. No me malentiendan, nadie tiene nada en contra de Bolin, pero creo que cualquiera en su sano juicio preferiría a alguien con experiencia. Y no es que no tuvieran confianza en Bolin, es solo que… ¡Qué rayos! Claro que no le tenían confianza a Bolin, de por Dios…

– Korra– dijo Wing hablando bajo mientras tomaba a la chica por la camisa y la jalaba a un rincón – ¿Qué no me habías dicho que Bolin reprobó todas y cada una de sus materias en la escuela de medicina?

– Bueno, unas cuantas… las otras las pasó con 6…

– Ni loco voy a dejar que le ponga una mano encima a Asami

– ¿Y tú crees que me hace muy feliz que él quiera atenderla?

Bolin se dio cuenta de que algo malo pasaba con ese par de amigos suyos que al parecer tramaban algo. Él se sentía más que listo para entrar en acción. Se había esforzado mucho para que le dieran la oportunidad de comenzar a practicar en pacientes reales y no en un simulacro como en la escuela. Korra y Wing seguían discutiendo y haciendo aspavientos de todo tipo mientras que Asami, a la cual habían puesto en una silla de ruedas para poder moverla fácilmente, trataba de darse a la fuga sin ser vista, pero el ágil maestro tierra notó que la chica se alejaba lentamente.

– ¡Asami! Qué barbaridad, esta silla parece que se mueve sola – dijo mientras traía a Asami de regreso, la pobre no sabía ni qué hacer – no te preocupes de nada, tu bebé nacerá perfectamente, de eso me encargo yo

En ese momento, justo detrás de ellos pasó una camilla a toda prisa, los doctores llevaban un herido de gravedad que se estaba desangrando. Bolin apenas alcanzó a hacerse a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Al ver tal escena el joven se puso de todos los colores posibles y llevándose una mano a la boca retiró la vista hacia otro lado

– Bolin ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Korra preocupada

– Perdón, es que son los nervios – respondió sosteniéndose de la pared – eso de ver sangre es terrible, me dan nauseas, se me baja la presión. Una vez me desmayé en pleno examen mientras mi paciente virtual se convulsionaba, fue terrible… había sangre por todos lados, las enfermeras gritaban y ese maldito "bip" indicando la muerte irremediable del paciente – comentó como si nada dejando boquiabiertos a los posibles padres y a Asami

– Este… pensándolo bien, creo que hoy no tengo muchas ganas de dar a luz

– Sí… – la apoyó Korra sonriendo nerviosamente – mejor venimos otro día con más calma

– Voy por el auto – Wing se dispone a salir apresuradamente

– ¿A dónde van? esperen que ya todo está listo – se puso enfrente de la puerta impidiéndoles- el paso Enfermeras vengan pronto… – dijo dirigiéndose a un grupo de estudiantes – preparen todo lo necesario y traigan urgentemente un calmante poderoso…

– ¿Le vas a dar calmantes a Asami? – preguntó Wing extrañado

– Claro que no… esos son para mí que buena falta me hacen…

Sin comentarios. Definitivamente esto no podía estar bien. Asami ya no podía más pero no le caía muy en gracia ser atendida por Bolin. No tenía muchas opciones, era eso o arriesgarse a tener un parto no asistido y sumamente peligroso… aunque para el caso era lo mismo considerando la falta de experiencia del muchacho. Ya se estaban resignando a dejar todos en manos de Bolin cuando surgió otro pequeño inconveniente

– ¿Qué les pasa a los malditos doctores de este hospital? ¿Cómo es posible que no haya un quirófano disponible? ¡Ah! pero todo esto es culpa tuya, chamaca ¿No pudiste haberla llevado a un mejor lugar?

– Pues discúlpame – respondió remarcando sus palabras con ira – pero con la miseria que gano no me alcanzó para más y si no vas a ayudar entonces deja de decir tonterías y mejor piensa que podemos hacer

El director del hospital se había disculpado con ellos y les había comentado que una opción sería trasladar a Asami a otro hospital pero esto era muy riesgoso ya que en cualquier momento entraría en labores de parto. La decisión estaba en manos de Korra que sinceramente no sabía qué hacer. En tanto que Asami hacia un enorme esfuerzo resistiendo el dolor, las enfermeras no podían hacer más que estar pendientes de la situación

– ¿Cómo se siente, señora? – preguntó una de ellas

–¡Voy a dar a luz ¿Cómo rayos cree que me siento?! – respondió iracunda mostrando grandes dientes de tiburón y pegándole un susto de muerte a la pobre enfermera

– ¡Ay qué carácter!

El caso era que tenían que hacer algo pero ya si querían que todo saliera bien. Así que al ver la situación tan complicada, Korra tuvo que actuar de inmediato y aun sabiendo los riesgos decidió que lo mejor sería llevarse a Asami de ahí. Por lo que ni lerdos ni perezosos salieron lo más rápido posible. Korra tomó a su esposa en brazos mientras que Wing fue a traer el auto. Pero Bolin quería hacer algo por sus amigos por lo que decidió ayudar…

– Espera, Korra, yo los acompaño

– Errr… no gracias, no tienes que molestarte – dijo Asami temerosa

– No es molestia, es más, tengo un amigo que lleva años en este hospital y de seguro nos ayudará

– ¿En serio?

Eso sí que eran buenas noticias, por fin alguien que sabía bien su trabajo. Parecía que las cosas estaban mejorando y que después de todo no habría problemas… así hubiera sido de no ser por cierto Maestro metal…

– Mira, ahí viene el doctor Hashimoto

Al momento de querer cruzar la calle, el experimentado doctor no se fijó que un inconsciente conductor venía como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el momento en que este hizo contacto con su frágil cuerpo. El doctor fue a parar al suelo pero para fortuna de todos no fue tan grave como parecía, solo unos cuantos huesos rotos y fracturas mayores…

– ¡Ay! mi pierna….

– ¡Ya estoy aquí, muchachos! suban…

El Maestro en cuestión, ni cuenta se había dado de haber golpeado al matasanos, de hecho al momento de abrir la puerta y no viendo al doctor que estaba en el suelo, fue a darle tremendo portazo que lo dejó inconsciente y tirado en plena banqueta viendo estrellitas de colores

– ¡Wing! ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? – Korra de plano ya quería matarlo… sí, dije matar… sí, leyeron bien, dije Korra y aunque es difícil juntar esas dos palabras en una sola oración creo que en este caso está más que justificado

– ¿Y ahora que hice? – preguntó con temor al ver la ira de la más joven

– ¿Qué, qué hiciste? ¡Atropellaste al doctor! Nada más eso…

– ¿Yo? ¿A qué horas?

– Pues ahorita – respondió Bolin exasperado al ver a su pobre maestro ahí tirado – lo atropellaste cuando estaba pasando

– ¿Pues por qué pasa cuando estoy atropellando? Que se fije por dónde anda ¿No?

Tuvieron que aguantarse las ganas de asesinarlo en ese mismo instante porque tenían asuntos más importantes que atender. Pero el problema no era solo eso, por si fuera poco, llegaron varios guardias de seguridad al lugar y nuestros amigos literalmente tuvieron que huir de ahí porque recordemos que de por sí ya los perseguía la ley como para que además les sumaran el cargo de atropellar a alguien. Así que estaban peor que antes, sin doctor, sin hospital y ahora también sin auto.

– ¿Y ahora quién podrá ayudarnos?

¡Ajá! Esa es una muy buena pregunta... lástima que no tengo una respuesta coherente para eso. Sólo puedo decir que todo parecía perdido pero de repente aparece súper Bolin al rescate. Así es, nuestro valeroso amigo había ido en busca de una ambulancia con lo que ahora, no solo tenían transporte, sino que llegarían más rápido al hacer sonar la sirena.

– Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder

– Bo, eres un genio ¡Nos has salvado! –Wing lo abraza efusivamente, tanto que casi le saca las tripas al pobre – ¡Ay! ¿Por qué tan cariñoso de repente?

– Yo conduzco

– Gracias pero no es necesario, yo me haré cargo de ahora en adelante – dijo Korra muy seria tapándole el paso

– ¿Estas bromeando? Ya va a nacer... pues... el hijo de Asami y no me lo pienso perder

– ¿Y por qué lo dices así? También es mío

– Vamos Korra, seamos realistas... puede que sea...mío

– Si vuelves a decir eso te rompo todos los dientes ¿Oíste?

– Bueno, sé que no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada pero... comprende…

– Claro, yo siempre tengo que ser la comprensiva

– Perdóname pero ¿Y si es mío? Tengo derecho a verlo

– ¡Tienes derecho a que te rompa la cara, pedazo de...!

– ¡Muchachos! – gritó Asami visiblemente alterada porque mientras esos dos se peleaban ella se moría de dolor – o sea, hello ¿Qué no ven que estoy dando a luz?

– Sí chicos- apoyó Bolin- después se matan si quieren, pero ahora muévanse

Inmediatamente Korra colocó con cuidado a Asami en la parte de atrás no sin antes mandarle una última mirada asesina al maestro metal, mientras que Wing tomaba las llaves de la ambulancia. Como lo habían previsto, gracias a la sirena tenían camino libre. Creían que ya todo iba sobre ruedas pero esto era tan solo el principio.

El tiempo pasaba y las contracciones eran cada vez más y más fuertes. Wing se peleaba con los conductores, Bolin hacía todo lo posible por ayudar a Asami mientras que Kora sólo esperaba con ansia poder cargar a su bebé y llenarlo de besos y abrazos. Entonces miró a Asami, ella era tan valiente y Korra lo sabía. Ella la abrazaba con cariño sintiéndose mal por no poder hacer más por ella. Le susurraba cosas tiernas al oído para calmarla. Al principio daba resultado pero los dolores aumentaban y ella lo único que quería en ese instante… era venganza…

– ¡Korra, tú fuiste la culpable de todo esto! – dijo tomándola por la camisa en un vago intento de estrangularla

– ¿No que el padre puede ser Wing? – respondió aterrada tratando de respirar aunque sea un poco –¿Por qué no lo ahorcas a él?

– Ahora si te conviene que yo sea el padre ¿Verdad?

– Tú mejor te callas, mal amigo

– ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no lo hicimos a propósito?

– Si como no, ¿Qué me vas a decir? ¡Oh perdón!, accidentalmente estuve con tu esposa, yo no quería pero no lo vuelvo a hacer

– Korra ya me estás cansando

– Pues la que debería estar molesta soy yo y da gracias a Dios que me aguanto las ganas de matarte por lo que hiciste...

– Qué no estamos seguros de que pasara, mejor ya deja de gritar y vamos a solucionar esto como los hombres

-Se te olvida que soy mujer, grandísimo animal

-Bueno pues…

Ya estaban a punto de recurrir al elemento tierra y a los cuatro elementos junto en pleno parto pero para fortuna de todos Bolin llegó a poner orden y le aconsejó a Wing que mejor viera por donde iba antes de que atropellara a más gente. El ambiente en aquel lugar era fatal. Era obvio que Wing no era un experto manejando ambulancias por lo que le costaba mucho trabajo controlar el vehículo y eso era en parte porque no dejaba de voltear a ver como estaba Asami. En una de esas ya merito aplasta a un gato que tuvo el infortunio de pasar por ahí.

– ¿Ya vez? Y luego me andas criticando de cómo conduzco

– Tal vez, Korra, pero tú tampoco eres una cosa que se diga ¡Wow! ¡Qué bárbaro! ¡Qué bien conduce esa chamaca!

– No me tientes o no respondo…

– Ya cálmense los dos, este no es momento de pelear – los regañó Bolin mientras seguía atendiendo a Asami

Pues seguían camino a otro hospital, que por cierto no tenían ni la más mínima idea de cómo iban a pagar. Asami seguía quejándose y haciendo su ejercicios de respiración, pero sus gritos eran cada vez más intensos y de vez en vez soltaba uno que otro golpe que casi de milagro lograba esquivar Bolin

– ¡Ay, ya no aguanto!

– ¡Tranquila, amor! Ya falta poco

– Korra, haz que se calme, me altera los nervios – se quejó Wing que seguía tratando de conducir

– Tú de que te quejas si el que está recibiendo las patadas y los candados al cuello soy yo

Lo inevitable sucedió. El bebé estaba a punto de nacer y todo parecía indicar que no había tiempo para llegar al hospital. En contra de lo pensado, Bolin estaba haciendo un increíble trabajo, sin su ayuda quizá todo se hubiera complicado.

– Korra…

– Aquí estoy, mi amor

La toma de la mano, ella la apretaba con fuerza cada vez que sentía que el dolor iba a vencerla. Estaba llena de sudor, Korra le limpiaba la frente con ternura. Cada quejido que salía de su boca estremecía a cada uno de los chicos presentes. Es un dolor inmenso que no tiene comparación con ningún otro, una prueba difícil, un momento de angustia… era una dolorosa bendición que sólo las mujeres tenemos el privilegio de sentir…

– No puedo, Korra…

– Sí, sí puedes, princesita, no tengas miedo que aquí estoy contigo

Apoyó su frente contra la de ella mientras besaba su mano, no importaba lo que los demás dijeran, ella lo sabía, podía sentirlo… ese niño era suyo… Asami le daba el regalo más grande que cualquiera pudiera imaginar…

– Vamos Asami, tu puedes hacerlo puja un poco más ¡Ya veo la cabecita!

En un último esfuerzo, Asami reunió sus últimas fuerzas, cerró los ojos y Korra con ella. Ya no tuvo miedo, el calor de Korra la envolvió por completo dándole la paz que necesitaba en ese instante. Y entonces sucedió. Al escuchar ese débil llanto resonando en el interior de la ambulancia, Korra abrió los ojos muy despacio casi con temor, Asami sonrió al oír ese sonido penetrante que le llegaba al corazón, el más hermoso que jamás había escuchado… el llanto de su hijo….

– ¡Dios! esto es increíble

No había palabras para describir lo que ahora sentían. Y aunque no alcanzaban a verlo, Pues Bolin procedía a retirar los líquidos de la garganta del bebé, sabían que era un ser muy especial que recién llegaba a sus vidas…

– ¡Es un hermoso niño! – sentenció Bolin mientras lo envolvía en sábanas

– ¿En serio? – preguntó Wing ilusionado y extasiado por el momento mágico que acaba de vivir

No sabía por qué, pero en ese instante deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ese pequeño fuera suyo. Pensó que sería algo maravilloso que cambiara su vida de una forma sorprendente.

– ¿Cómo está el bebé?

– Pues chiquito, con poco pelo, los ojitos cerrados…

– ¡No, menso! Quiero decir cuál es su estado de salud

– ¡Ay, que genio! Pues aparenta estar bien… pero…

– ¿Qué?

Preguntaron ambos desesperados tratando de ver al pequeño y temiendo que tuviera algo malo… no sé, algo así como tres ojos, un cuerno, patas de chivo… esto ya suena a receta de bruja loca... pero el caso es que la reacción de Bolin los había preocupado. De hecho Wing casi se estrella con un árbol por voltear hacia la parte de atrás, pero finalmente se orilló para ver lo que pasaba. Bolin los miraba a los tres un tanto desconcertado

– ¡Ya, Bolin! ¡Dinos que pasa!

– Es que se parece… se parece a…

– ¿A quién? ¿A quién se parece?

 **Continuará…**

 **Holaaa, volví, más o menos jajajaja…lo siento entre a la U y me ha tenido súper ocupada, aparte con el trabajo peor, jejeje pero por ahora les dejo este cap, espero aún les siga gustando mi histo**


End file.
